Rugrats Meets Rugrats: We Meet Again
by Brainyxbat
Summary: Sequel to Lost in Manhattan. It's been approximately 9 years since the holiday mishap in Manhattan; Maxie Goof and his friends are now pre-teens, starting over at a new school after getting expelled from their old one. What happens when Shenzi Tuck accidentally bumps into a boy whom she swears she's seen before? And who is he?
1. Prologue

**We Meet Again**

Prologue

* * *

 _Buzz, buzz, buzz..._

A small, grey, black-polished hand reached out, and turned off the pink metallic, rectangular alarm clock. The zebra-print covers were pulled off, revealing an 11-year-old girl wearing black skeleton cami-and-shorts pajamas, black barbell earrings in her pointy ears, and black, knee-high, sneaker-like socks. She put on her thick, black glasses that gave her a nerdy, yet smart appearance, and short, black Ugg bow boots before she stood up.

The bedroom she was in had a black carpet, and dark pink walls. The Akumu Ink canvas prints on the walls gave the room a slightly intimidating vibe. There was also a black and pink Victorian-style clock, and a matching black mirror on the wall. At the windows were pink and zebra-striped curtains. There was a black and grey puzzle rug on the floor, in front of a big, black desk.

The bed, that the girl just emerged from, had a black canopy frame with a black, tulle sheet on it tied into a fancy, curtain-like style at the corners. It had black, pink, and zebra-striped sheets and covers. To the bed's right was a pink, cupcake-like table that held the alarm clock, and a zebra-striped lava lamp with dark pink substance inside. There was another table at the front of the bed, although this one resembled arranged playing cards; On top of it was a jewelry holder that looked like dollhouse chairs stacked haphazardly. At the wall across from the bed was a desk for her laptop, and to do homework at.

The girl changed into a hot pink, racerback tank top, a black Addams-like, mesh crop top with short sleeves over it, a pair of black cycle shorts, a black militia mini skirt over them, black and pink argyle knee-high socks, pink moon and star earrings, and black and pink Keds sneakers.

Just then, a female voice called out, "Shenzi! Frankie! It's time for breakfast! You girls don't want to be late for your first day at Jim Jr. High!"

"I'm coming, Mom!" The girl called back as she clipped a pink hair extension in her long bangs, and grabbed her backpack, which resembled a black, moto leather jacket.

Yep, that's right; The girl is Shenzi Tuck. It had been 9 years since her Christmas adventure in Manhattan with her friends and sister, where they met some kids who seemed like their counterparts. Unfortunately, they made almost no contact with them ever since, other than a trip to Disneyland gone wrong. Shenzi still had the framed photo of Chuckie Finster on her cards table.

Shenzi and her friends were expelled from their first school, Yucaipa Jr. High, after a prank gone wrong, "courtesy" of one of the popular kids. So they were starting over at a new school close by.

"I'll be right there, Mom!" Another female voice called out. That was her older sister, 11 ½-year-old Frankie Tuck. Shenzi walked downstairs, and sat at the kitchen table.

"I made you your favorite, for your first day," Felicia Tuck told her youngest daughter upon seeing her, as she set a bowl and a plate on the table before her.

"Oh, thanks Mom," Shenzi smiled, before she started eating. The plate had two strips of bacon on it, with the fat mostly taken out, while the bowl had Lucky Charms without any milk, because she had lactose entolerance.

As she ate, Frankie came rushing down the stairs, almost tripping on the last step, and into the kitchen. She was wearing a light blue dixie-printed short dress, light blue combat boots, a black star necklace, and black razor dangling earrings. Her blonde hair, which was now in a chin-length bobcut, was put up in a short half-ponytail with a red, chiffon bow band. Her backpack, which she was carrying haphazardly, had a pepperoni, sausage, and mushroom pizza print on it. "S-sorry! I had a bit of trouble doing my hair."

"Frankie, if you were having trouble with your hair, you could've asked me to help," Felicia told her, setting a bowl of Fruit Loops, and a plate of eggs on the table in front of her.

"Thanks," Frankie smiled, "But I didn't want to bother you."

"Where's Dad at?" Shenzi asked their mother, before she ate a spoonful of cheerios. Since the marshmallows were her favorites, she saved them for last.

"He's at work," Felicia told her, "He wishes you girls luck on your first day." The girls' father, Friar Tuck worked at the church nearby, where he had worked since before he and Shenzi met Felicia and Frankie.

"Um, Frankie?" Shenzi stifled giggles, "You've got a little... something there." She pointed to her right cheek for reference.

"Huh?" Frankie swiped the toothpaste, which haphazardly went on her cheek when she was hurriedly brushing her teeth, off her face. "Oh; Thanks, Shen," She smiled as she finished her breakfast.

"No prob."

"Oh, looks like the bus is here!" Felicia pointed out; And with that, the two girls rushed out, grabbing their respective house keys from the table, and their black leather jackets from the coat rack and rushed out the door to the bus stop. "Have a good day, girls!"

"Thanks! We will!" They yelled after her; Shenzi's voice was muffled however, because she had her last strip of bacon in her mouth, sticking out like a candy bar. Since the vehicle door was already open, the two sisters dashed inside just before it closed.

"Cuttin' it a little close today, are we, girls?" The bus driver, 90-year-old Lou Pickles, playfully teased them.

"Hey, guys! Over here!" 10-year-old Maxie called out to them. He was wearing an orange henley shirt with blue sleeves and a grey collar, simple jeans, and black Vans with blue laces. He had his blue and green backpack sitting on his feet. His little brother, 9-year-old Matt was sitting next to him in a blue two-tone baseball t-shirt, jeans, purple Converse high-tops, and a pastel color-block hoodie. His galaxy-print backpack was on his lap. On his head was a navy blue and white fairisle Sherpa hat, with a joke-teeth keychain dangling from the top.

Shenzi and Frankie walked over to him and their friends, stumbily due to the bus moving, and sat in the free seats.

"Bacon in the mouth? Is that a new trend, Shen?" 10 ¾-year-old Roxy Zimmeruski stifled giggles at Shenzi. She was clad in a light blue football jersey-style babydoll top with puffed sleeves and a '62' on the front and sleeves, low-riding jeans with studs along the pocket hems, light blue ballet flats with black bows, sage-colored rose earrings, and a blue and red plaid flannel shirt. In her orange, wavy, shoulder-length hair was a headband with a light blue bow. Her black and light blue borealis backpack was on her feet.

Her twin brother Bobby was wearing a light pink v-neck t-shirt, slim-fit jeans, Converse high-tops, and a black, blue, and yellow color block hoodie. His hair was styled like Roxy's, except it was much shorter, just barely reaching his neck. At his hairline was a small Mohawk.

"Hmm?" Shenzi looked down, and realized that her last strip of bacon was still in her mouth, so she hastily ate up her bite. "S-sorry; We were just running a bit late."

"Yeah," Frankie shrugged.

"At least you guys made it to the bus," Matt shrugged. Shenzi nodded, sticking the meat strip back between her tiny lips as she took a small bite out of it.

"I just hope that this time, we won't get falsely blamed for a vicious prank again," Bobby remarked, "That was not cool."

Shenzi shook her head with a hum of agreement, as she swallowed her bite. "It really wasn't."

"Well, I like that we're going to a new school!" Frankie chimed in happily. She was always one to stay positive. "We're getting a fresh, new start! Isn't it great?"

Little did they know, it was going to be more than great.

* * *

 **(A/N: Sorry I took so long to finish this! Writers' block is a nuisance. Shenzi, Frankie, Felicia, and Matt belong to me, but Max, Roxy, Bobby, and Friar Tuck belong to Disney. Lou belongs to Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo, and Paul Germain.)**


	2. Déjà vu

**(Writers' block; The bane of every writers' existence. Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **We Meet Again**

Ch. 1

* * *

After a long, grueling bus ride that seemed to go on forever, they arrived at Jim Jr. Junior High School. Shenzi mentally gulped; She hadn't been this nervous since she started preschool 6 years ago. Her dad told her that on that day, she was terrified of starting preschool, while Frankie was all up for it. She wished that she was as brave as her sister; Maybe if she was, then she would've made more friends at their old school. It was possible that she could make some here at Jim Jr.

"Shenzi?" Frankie's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "You coming? Or do you have somewhere else to go?" She teased with a giggle.

"I, I'm coming," She assured her, "I was just thinking." When she stood up, her backpack fell off her lap and spilled all its contents. "Oh jeez!"

"Here, I'll help," Frankie offered, as she knelt down. "We'll catch up with you guys later!" She yelled out to the Goof boys and the Zimmeruski twins, and they nodded before walking out. "You don't have to be nervous, sis. This day is going to go great. Our first day of preschool went good, didn't it? According to Dad, it did."

"Yeah, that is true," Shenzi nodded, putting her Abbey Dawn wallet of lunch money in her backpack.

"Besides, if anyone dares to mess with you, they'll have to deal with me, and our friends."

"Thanks," Shenzi smiled timidly. "Come on, let's get in there." Her older sister led her out of the bus, and into the building through the doors. Shenzi took in the new school atmosphere that would greet her every weekday, besides holidays, until summer break. The walls were a pastel yellow, with slightly darker lockers, a light green tile floor and a ceiling that had the same color with rectangular light fixtures along the hallways.

"Whoa," Frankie breathed out, "It's like entering a whole new world."

"I'm nervous," Shenzi muttered quietly, but audibly.

"You'll be alright, Shen," Her sister assured her, "At least Meredith and Candace aren't here."

"True," The emo/goth shrugged. Meredith and Candace were two popular girls from their old school; They harshly bullied Shenzi every chance they got. They were the reason why she hid her blue eye with her hair in the first place. "But there's Santana, though." Santana Goof was Maxie's 12-year-old cousin; She had been a spoiled rotten snob since their childhood days, when Santana was three, Maxie and the twins were one, she and Frankie were two, and Matt wasn't even a year old.

"Well, our friends and I won't let her bother you," Frankie assured her.

"Thanks," Shenzi smiled timidly once again. They and their friends soon received their respective class schedules from the principal.

When they found their lockers, they were relieved that they were all close together; The group stashed their backpacks in their respective lockers, and held onto the textbooks required for their first class. "It looks like history is first," Frankie remarked, "Whoopee."

"How fun," Roxy remarked.

Shenzi became lost in her thoughts when she saw something, or some _one_ , out of the corner of her eye. It was a human boy with dark purple, slightly spiky hair, a white and yellow raglan shirt, classic jeans, and navy blue Converses. She could've sworn that she had seen him before, but couldn't think of where they could've met. She had to know him from somewhere! He looked so familiar! But where could they have met? He couldn't have gone to Yucaipa Jr. High; She would've recognized him by now.

As they headed for their destination, Frankie and their friends didn't seem to realize that one of them was left behind. The ringing of the school bell, signaling the official start of the day, startled Shenzi into almost dropping the schedule paper. Quickly stuffing it in her backpack, she grabbed her history textbook and turned to where her friends used to be standing; She was terrified to see that they weren't there. "Oh man!" She exclaimed stressfully, "Where's the history classroom?" She mumbled to herself, gaxing around hastily. Finally settling on her right, she ran in that direction, praying that is was the correct way. If she was late to her first class, it would make a very bad impression!

But all of a sudden, her small body collided with a slightly bigger, but small running one, causing them both to fall on their backsides. When Shenzi opened her eyes, the world suddenly looked blurry; Where'd her glasses go? With her eyes closed, because the blurriness gave her a headache, her hand finally found what she was looking for. But when she put them on, the world still looked blurry. And not to mention her glasses were now rectangular; And purple. She realized right there that she had grabbed the wrong glasses. After giving them to the other kid, they gave her the ones she was looking for. Feeling like a dope, she accepted them with a timid "thanks." When she put them on, she was relieved that the world was now clear. "S-sorry about that," She apologized as she fixed her bangs.

"It's alright," The kid, who was apparently a boy, assured her, "It's my fault; I wasn't watching where I was going." To her, he sounded a bit congested; Was he down with a cold? Or did he just have allergies like she did?

When she saw him, she had the same déjà vu feeling as before, but it was much stronger now; He had pale, peach-colored skin, freckles on his cheeks, wild red hair, his rectangular, purple glasses, and appeared to have small buck teeth with braces on the top row. He was wearing a turquoise blue t-shirt, a brown shirt with long sleeves and a v-neck over it, purple jeans, green Converses, a gold watch, and appeared to have a gold-colored wallet chain in one of his jean pockets. She's seen him somewhere before; She was 100% positive this time.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Y-yeah," She nodded, pushing her glasses further up on her nose, "But I'm running a bit late; I can't find the history classroom."

"Well, I'm heading there myself," The boy told her as they stood up, "I can take you there, if you want me to."

"That'd be great," She smiled with relief and appreciation, "Thanks a lot."

"No problem," He smiled back. After grabbing her hand, he ran with her to their destination.

"I'm here!" She shouted when she saw the door, "I'm here! I'm he-!" She was cut off when she crashed into the side of the door. "Ouch!"

"S-sorry!" The boy hastily apologized as he carefully led her in the room.

"It's okay," She assured him, with her hand on her now sore nose, "That was my fault." She then turned to the teacher, who was a black man with dreadlocks, and a surprisingly casual look. He was wearing a light blue dressy t-shirt, brown shorts that went to his knees, a blue tie with two red, horizontal stripes, red loafers, and a lime green baseball cap. "S-sorry that I'm late; I couldn't find the classroom." She gestured to the redhead. "He helped me find it after we ran into each other, literally." The students chuckled or giggled at her last word.

"S'alright, little lady," He assured her, "Just have a seat over there." The way he talked reminded her of rappers, for some reason. She turned to do as he said, and to her surprise, there were no desks; The students were sitting on the floor. When she found her friends, she quickly walked over, and sat between Frankie and Maxie. "Okay kiddies, we have not one, not two, but _six_ new students here with us today! Come on up here, new students!" The group stood up, and headed for the front desk; Frankie had to pull Shenzi up when her nerves made her stay in place. "Kids, these are brothers Maxie and Matt Goof..." The two boys waved at the students with welcoming smiles. "Twins Bobby and Roxy Zimmer-uski..." The twins gave the same reaction. "And sisters Shenzi and Frankie Tuck!" Frankie waved at the students, while Shenzi stayed stalk still in nervousness. "Okay, you may take your seats." The kids did just that, but Shenzi was stopped by the teacher. "Oh, Shenzi? The boy that helped you, his name is Chuckie Finster."

"Th-thanks for telling me," She smiled shyly, before taking her seat. Chuckie Finster? Now she _knows_ that they've met before; That name sounded so familiar!

Little did she know, Chuckie was having the same thoughts as her.

* * *

Soon enough, it was time for lunch. Some of the students were served food that looked to come straight out of France by the French lunchman Pepé. After a little fiasco earlier in the year with a newspaper writer in the school, he was serving both French meals, and meals that were considered "normal." Shenzi ordered, as Pepé called it, "loaf of meat", while Frankie ordered a french omelet. The two sisters had come to the cafeteria after all of their friends, so they joined them at the table last. Maxie had "sticks of fish" and french fries, while Matt had "a blanket for the pig." Roxy had a simple cheeseburger, while Bobby had golden-colored french toast with cinnamon and maple syrup.

"So, how's Jim Jr. High for you guys so far?" Frankie started a conversation with their friends.

"Seems pretty cool to me," Maxie shrugged after swallowing a bite of fish stick, "So far, at least."

"I miss my old friends, though," Matt remarked, "I was kicked out of the alien believers' club because of that prank, but still."

"I'm sure you'll make new ones here, little bro," Maxie assured him.

"I like it here so far," Roxy smiled, "Everyone seems nice so far."

"I agree," Bobby nodded. Santana Goof and 12-year-old Pistol Pete currently weren't with them, because they had an entirely different schedule from them.

"What about you, Shenzi?" Frankie turned her sister, but saw that she was staring ahead, with her fork still in her mouth. "Shenzi?" Nothing; Just a blink, and steady breathing. It was almost like she was being hypnotized. "She-e-e-en? Shenzi!" She pushed down on the fork a bit, startling the emo out of her trance.

"Hmm?" She hummed as she pulled her weapon out of her mouth.

"You okay, Shen? You seemed to be in a trance," Frankie asked her.

"Mm hmm," She nodded, before swallowing her bite.

"What were you staring at?" Roxy asked her.

"Or should I say, _who?_ " Maxie smiled cheekily.

"Well, you see that boy over there? The one with the red hair, and the glasses?" Shenzi gestured to behind him, so he, Matt, and the twins glanced behind their backs.

"Yeah," Frankie nodded. "What about him?" Roxy asked her.

"I feel like I've met him somewhere before," Shenzi explained, "Like when I first saw him, I had this serious case of déjà vu, you know what I mean?"

"Uh huh," Frankie nodded, "Now that I think about it, he _does_ look kind of familiar. So do his friends." Maxie, Matt, and the twins glanced back again, and realized that she was right. There was the redhead that Shenzi gestured to, and the purple-haired boy that she saw by her locker. Next to the latter was a slightly younger-looking boy with curly orange hair. He was wearing a light blue thermal shirt, a green t-shirt over it, a brown and yellow vest, purple shorts, red Converse high-tops, white socks, and a blue and red striped Sherpa hat with a joke teeth keychain on the top.

There was also a set of twins, one boy, one girl, with brown hair. The girl was wearing a white tank top, a peach-colored skirt that reached her knees, a red short-sleeved cardigan, red Mary Jane shoes, a yellow bracelet, and a yellow bow in her short hair. The boy was wearing a light blue t-shirt, a orange short-sleeved, button-up t-shirt, dark green jeans, and black Vans.

Next to the redhead was an Asian-looking girl, who looked slightly younger than him, with short, black-ish purple hair halfway tied up into a spiky bun. She was in a bit of a funky outfit, consisting of black and dark green striped tights, black Martens boots, a purple tank top, a yellow skater skirt, an olive green jacket with fake fur trimmed on the collar and sleeves, a dark red necktie, small, gold hoop earrings, a turquoise stretch bracelet on her right wrist, a purple bangle on her left, a purple flower bead clip in her hair, and red hair sticks in her bun.

"Yeah, you're right!" Roxy exclaimed with her eyebrows raised up. "I'm having that feeling too; Like I've seen them somewhere before."

"Me too," Bobby nodded, "Especially those twins."

Little did they know, the group of kids they were referring to were having a very similar conversation. "I dunno guys, I really think I've met her somewhere before," 11-year-old Chuckie Finster remarked, "When I first saw her after we crashed into each other, I just had this strong déjà vu feeling. And Shenzi Tuck? That name sounds so familiar. In fact, all of the new students seem very familiar to me."

10-year-old Tommy Pickles looked back, and saw the new kids at a table behind him and 9-year-old Dil Pickles. "Actually, I see what you mean there, Chuck. They do look very familiar; But where could we have met them?"

"I bet they're aliens!" Dil theorized with excitement, "And they give people the déjà vu feeling on purpose! Cool!"

"I'm pretty sure they're not aliens, Dil," Tommy rolled his eyes, "They look a bit too... normal to me."

"Chuckie has a point, though," 10-year-old Phil DeVille remarked, "I mean, those two twins look so familiar! We have to have met those guys somewhere."

"I agree," 10-year-old Lil DeVille nodded, "I'm having that déjà vu feeling too."

* * *

As the day went on, Shenzi tried hard to think of where she could've met that group of kids, mostly the red-haired boy. They had to know each other; She knew it! But how, though? She didn't remember seeing them at Yucaipa Jr. High in any of her classes. Not even in the hallways. She had to know where they had met; It was killing her!

Soon enough, it was time for gym; Her least favorite class next to science. Her favorite was math, because she usually whizzed through the classes with flying colors. Feeling shy, she changed into her gym clothes, consisting of light turquoise velour shorts, white and black cushioned knee-high socks, black and light turquoise Converse low-tops, a light turquoise leopard sports bra, black barbell earrings, and a white and black ringer t-shirt. She put her hair up in a ponytail with a light turquoise bow band, and replaced her pink extension with one that was light turquoise. Her shirt stopped just a couple inches above her shorts' waistband, so a small strip of her flat, lower belly was shown.

Frankie changed into a white and black ringer t-shirt that read "New York" above "Los Angeles", both in all lowercase letters, red and white velour shorts, red and white Super Mario mushroom knee-high socks, red Converse high-tops, and red barbell earrings. She kept her ponytail band in her hair. "I hope our new gym coach is as nice as our old one," She remarked as she tied her shoelaces, while sitting on a bench.

Roxy's gym clothes consisted of a white and black ringer t-shirt, blue cycle shorts, navy and baby blue interlock shorts, blue athletic Keds, blue athletic socks, blue barbell earrings, and a light blue flower ponytail band. "I hope so too," She agreed with the blonde, putting her hair up in a ponytail. "But I heard somebody say that our new gym coach used to be a champion wrestler, so I wouldn't hold onto that dream."

"Oh great," Shenzi muttered quietly but audibly, trying to tug her shirt down to her shorts. She regretted choosing a cropped shirt; She thought that it would be more breathable, since it was for phys ed. She was at least thankful that her belly button wasn't out in the open. Since it was a bit higher up than normal, it hardly ever was.

"Come on girls, let's get out there before we're deemed late," Frankie stood up, and led the two girls out of the locker room, and into the gymnasium.

It was a large room with safety mats and sport marks on the floor, a basketball hoop on the wall, a large window at the same wall, and a bar with two long ropes dangling in front of the hoop. The walls and floor were a brown-ish yellow; Voices seemed to echo off the walls all around. It was intimidating.

The girls saw that the guys were in there, ready to get started. They were wearing white v-neck t-shirts, blue ahletic shorts, white socks, and purple Converses. Matt's shorts were a lighter blue, and his shoes were low-tops, while Maxie and Bobby's were high-tops.

"Alright, ladies!" The kids jumped, and Shenzi squeaked in surprise, at the extra-loud voice, coming from Mr. Pangborn, the gym coach. "We have some new students here today! New students, line up! Go! Go! Go!" The group hastily did just that. "Kids, this is Goof, Goof..." Frankie raised an eyebrow in confusion; Why wasn't he giving out their first names? "Zimmeruski, Zimmeruski, Tuck, and..." He paused upon seeing the last one in line: a nervous-looking Shenzi. She was the most beautiful little girl he had ever seen; She was almost like a sexy little doll. "... Tuck." Frankie narrowed her eyes when he wasn't looking at her; She had a feeling of suspicion about him. The way he was looking at her baby sister? That couldn't be a coincidence.

The class surprisingly went smoothly; They had encountered that group of kids again, or at least the boys in it. They had that déjà vu feeling that plagued their minds all day. When Shenzi was struggling on the rope climb, Mr. Pangborn had grabbed her sides to assist her, and she let out a loud squeak that echoed off the walls, making everyone whip around to look at her; She had let go of the rope from the surprise, and clumsily caught it with her hands and legs before she could fall.

"What happened?" Frankie ran over from where she was doing sit-ups on the floor.

"I, I just got startled," Shenzi meekly explained, "N-no biggie."

Frankie was still suspicious, but decided to let it go; For now, at least. "A-alright; Just be careful, sis." She then went back to her spot.

"Have we met somewhere before?" A male voice suddenly asked her; She looked up, and saw a human boy with dark purple, slightly spiky hair looking at her from his place nearby, where he was doing push-ups. He was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt, blue athletic shorts, white socks, and purple sneakers.

"Are you flirting with me?" She giggled playfully.

"No," He shook his head, "N-no offense; I just feel like we've met somewhere before. Not just us two, but your friends and mine. It's been bugging me all day now."

"Y'know, I've had that same feeling all day too," Frankie told him, "Maybe if you tell me your name, I might remember. I'll tell you mine too."

"Well, I'm Tommy Pickles," The boy, apparently named Tommy, told her.

"I'm Frankie Tuck," The blonde told him, "Tommy Pickles, huh? That rings a bell; But where could we have met? My younger sister, who is on the rope climb, had this same feeling about you and your friends, especially about that boy with the red hair."

"You mean Chuckie Finster? He's been my best friend since, well forever."

"Huh?" The redhead looked up from where he was sitting on the floor, trying to touch his toes with his legs out. "Who're you talking to, Tommy?" His gym clothes matched his friend's.

"She's Frankie Tuck," Tommy introduced him to her.

"Hey Chuck, my sister on the rope climb thinks that you've met her before; Does she look familiar?"

Chuckie looked at the ropes, and saw the girl struggling to climb up higher. "Well, I saw you, her, and your friends at lunch, and I did feel like I've seen you guys before."

"Right?" Tommy agreed, "Phil and Lil had the same feeling too; So did Dil." He then turned to Frankie. "Phil and Lil are twins, who have been my friends for years now, and Dil is my little brother. Phil's over there." He gestured to the twin boy she saw before; He was wearing a white t-shirt, blue athletic shorts, white socks, and purple sneakers.

"Ah," She nodded, "Well, I know a pair of twins too, and a guy friend of mine has a little brother too."

"Whoa, this is trippy," Chuckie remarked, "I feel like we're in an alternate dimension. What's your sister's name again?"

"It's Shenzi. Shenzi Tuck."

"Shenzi Tuck? That name sounds familiar," Chuckie said, "But... where could we have met? I just don't get it."

"Hey! Save the chit-chat for after class!" Mr. Pangborn yelled at them from the rope climb, where he was facing Shenzi.

"We'll talk later," Frankie whispered and the boys nodded in agreement, before they continued their workouts. The blonde continued watching the gym coach every time she sat up. From where he was standing, it was almost guaranteed that he could see up Shenzi's shirt; Frankie did not like that one bit. Nobody crept on her baby sister and got away with it. She didn't know how she could tell her parents without worrying them.

Thankfully, gym class sped by quickly, and before they knew it, they were free to go. "Um, h-how was gym class for you, Shenzi?" Frankie hesitantly asked her, as they changed back into their day clothes.

"It was... okay," Shenzi shrugged as she pulled her mesh crop top on over her head, "The coach makes me a bit... uneasy, though. I don't know why." Frankie filled up with dread; Shenzi was completely oblivious to that creep practically ogling her? "How was the class for you?"

"It was... interesting," Frankie said as she pulled on her boots, "I met two of the kids that gave us déjà vu all day."

"You did?" Shenzi's eyes widened under her bangs and glasses, "Who were they?"

"They were Tommy Pickles, and Chuckie Finster," Frankie told her. "They have twin friends named Phil and Lil, and Tommy has a little brother named Dil."

"Hmm," The emo girl raised her eyebrows, "Yeah, all those names sound familiar. Ugh, this is killing me! Where could we have met?! I have to know!"

"Me too!" The blonde agreed, "Maybe we can ask Mom and or Dad after we get home. They might know something."

"Yeah, good idea," Shenzi nodded in agreement. After putting their earrings back in, they headed for their next class with their friends: Science. But at that time, Shenzi and Frankie had math instead; Their science class was just before gym.

Before long, the dismissal bell rang throughout the building; Time to go home! The friends gathered at their lockers to pack up their stuff, when Shenzi saw a certain redhead barely a foot away. Her heart jumped when they made slightly indirect eye contact. "H-hi," She meekly stuttered.

"Hey," He smiled timidly, "Um, you're Shenzi, right? I-I met your sister in gym today."

"Oh, you did?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "Um, sh-she said that she, you, and your friends had this déjà vu feeling when you saw me and my friends."

"Y-yeah, I did," She nodded, "I just feel like I know you from somewhere, but I can't think of anywhere we could've met at."

"I feel the same way, to be honest," Chuckie admitted, "Your first and surname are Shenzi Tuck, right? I feel like I've heard that name from somewhere, before today. I'll ask my parents when Kimi and I get home."

"Alright," She nodded, "I'll ask mine too."

* * *

Soon enough, the bus stopped at the Tuck house; Shenzi and Frankie walked out after saying bye to their friends, and into the house. When they came in, their father Friar Tuck was in the living room, while Felicia was nowhere to be seen. "Hi, we're home!" Frankie called out from the kitchen. As she went upstairs in her room to do her homework, Shenzi walked in the living room after they hung up their jackets on the coat rack; She had done her homework on the bus.

"Hi Dad," She smiled as she sat on the recliner chair.

"Hey Shen," He smiled back at her. The two were still quite close with each other, although not as much as when the girl was a baby/toddler. "How'd your first day at your new school go?"

"It went good," She shrugged, "But all day, I had this sense of déjà vu; Frankie, our friends and I saw this group of kids that seem so familiar, but I can't think of where we met. It's been bugging me this whole time."

"What did they look like?" Friar Tuck asked her. He had a strong feeling of just who she was talking about.

"Well, they're all humans; This one boy has purple hair, and his little brother's is orange," Shenzi began to explain, "There were these two twins, one boy and one girl, both with brown hair, an Asian girl with purplish-black hair, and a boy with red hair, and purple glasses."

"Do you know their names?" "Most of them," She shrugged, "The purple-haired boy is Tommy Pickles, and his little brother is Dil Pickles. The twins are Phil and Lil, although I don't know their surname." The badger's eyes widened as she listed them off; Because little did she know, he knew exactly who she was talking about! "I don't know the Asian girl's name, but the redhead is Chuckie Finster."

"Sh-Shenzi?" He stuttered from surprise after she was done, so she looked at him, "I actually know where you met those kids."

"What?" Her eyes widened in shock, "Are you serious? When? Where? It's been killing me all day! Why aren't you answering my questions? Please tell me!"

"Alright, I'll tell you," He chuckled at her eagerness; It was just like when she was a little girl. "You know how I said that when you were two years old, you and your friends got lost in New York City around Christmas time?"

"Uh huh," She nodded. He and Felicia told her and Frankie about that little mishap some time ago, but it was still fresh in their memories.

"Well, while you all were lost, you met those kids that you saw today, when you were all toddlers."

"Whoa, really?" Shenzi's eyebrows raised up in surprise under her bangs, "I _thought_ I had met them before! Frankie and our friends had the same feeling."

"If I remember correctly, you seemed to be very fond of that Chuckie kid; When we had to leave, you were all over him," He recalled.

"I was?" She giggled.

"Yes you were," He nodded with an amused smile, "You've had a photo of him in your room since we came home that night."

"Oh yeah! I remember it now!" She exclaimed when it came into her mind, "I guess I've gotten so used to it, that I don't even notice it anymore."

That night, after changing into her "Stay Up All Night" and "Sleep All Day" cami-and-shorts pajamas, and black and white bow and bones socks that stopped above her knees, her gaze stopped at her cards table. More specifically at the heart-shaped Victorian-style photo frame sitting on top of it by her jewelry holder. It had a photo of Chuckie when he was around 2 ½ years old; He was wearing a green kimono, red sneakers, yellow socks, and purple square-shaped eyeglasses. His red hair seemed to be just as wild as in the present time.

Other than the frame's place, not a single thing had changed about it in the past 9 years. Despite just going past it day in and day out, Shenzi couldn't bear to change anything. After brushing her teeth, she went to bed, a smile on her face as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Really? Are you serious?" Chuckie's eyes widened in shock.

"As serious as an allergy attack," Chaz Finster nodded; He had just told Chuckie where he and his friends met that group of new kids he saw today. "Kira and I, along with your friends' parents, helped them find their kids while we tried to find you and your friends."

"Whoa," Chuckie breathed out, "I _thought_ I knew them from somewhere! I just couldn't for the life of me figure it out! It's been eating me alive all day!"

That night, after changing into his long, teal and purple pajamas, he looked at his dresser, and right next to his Armadillo Dave projector was a light blue heart-shaped picture frame on a stand; In the frame was a photo of Shenzi, when she was around 2 ½ years old. She was wearing long, black and white gingham PJs with her back then signature purple bow headwrap. He had gotten so used to the frame, and the photo in it, that he just passed by it absentmindedly getting in and out of bed. Although anytime he saw even a speck of dust on it, he would wipe it off. After smiling at it, he crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **(A/N: Ooh, things are going down. About the gym thing. O,O Sorry that Chuckie's part is so short; And that I took so long to update. You know the disclaimer.)**


	3. New(?) Friends

**We Meet Again**

Ch. 2

* * *

The next morning, Shenzi woke up bright and cheery; She was really eager to tell Chuckie where they met. She just didn't realize that he already knew. After putting on her glasses and taking a shower, she dressed herself for the day; She put on a white, sleeveless dress with black bats, polka dots, and collar, black socks that reached just above her knees with two grey stripes on each of them, simple black combat boots, and black bat earrings. After clipping a white extension in her bangs, she pulled a black chiffon bow headband on her head, leaving her hair down. She dashed downstairs where Felicia, Frankie, and her breakfast were waiting for her. On the way, she heard them talking about the fiasco in New York that her father reminded her about the night before.

Frankie was already dressed for the day, in a neon pink and green sleeveless dress, with cut-outs on the sides, a turquoise bow-back top with short, lace sleeves under it, a neon pink and green striped hoodie with cat ears on the hood, rainbow combat boots, umbrella stud earrings, a music note charm ear cuff on her left ear, and a neon shapes charm cuff on her right. Her hair was in a half ponytail once again, with a black chiffon bow band. "You look colorful today, sis," She remarked before eating a spoonful of milk-less Lucky Charms.

"Yeah," Frankie shrugged, "I was in a bit of a colorful mood after I woke up. You seemed to be a bit late."

"I couldn't sleep last night," Shenzi explained, "All I could think about was that now, we know where we met Tommy and his friends!"

"I was pretty excited about it too," The blonde admitted as she finished her breakfast; She had a head-start due to waking up earlier. After Shenzi finished hers, they ran out the door after grabbing everything they needed. This time, they arrived at the bus stop a bit earlier. After around a minute, the bus drove up so they boarded and sat around in the middle. Their friends were surprised to see them not rushing in.

"You guys are early," Roxy remarked.

"Yea," Frankie shrugged, "We just had a bit of an early start. By the way, our parents told me and Shenzi where we met those kids at!"

"They did? They told me and Matt too!" Maxie said in surprise.

"We were told too," Bobby chimed in.

"I was hardly able to sleep last night," Shenzi remarked, "I was almost late for breakfast. Man, why's this bus going so slow?! Let's go!" She exclaimed excitedly, while kicking her legs.

"Hold your horses there, young lady!" Lou exclaimed back to her, "I'm only going as quickly as the law tells me to."

Soon enough, after what seemed like years to the four-eyed girl, they arrived at the building. As soon as the bus door was opened, Shenzi sped out like a rocket. "S-sorry about her," Frankie sheepishly apologized to Lou, "She gets excited."

"Think nothin' of it," He assured her, "My two grandsons are the same way. Now you and your friends have a good day, y'hear?"

"We will," Frankie giggled, before she walked out of the bus, and along the sidewalk with Maxie, Matt and the twins following. As they readied themselves for their history class, Shenzi was dashing up and down the halls like Sonic on coffee, narrowly dodging her fellow students. "That's my baby sister," Frankie giggled.

"Yep," Maxie nodded in agreement.

"Chuckie! Chuckie Finster! I have something important to tell you! Where's Chuckie?!"

"Oh boy," Maxie shook his head, "She'll be in the nurse's office, or Pangborn's, for looniness before Chuck even hears her."

"And I thought Matt was off," Frankie muttered.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Matt smirked.

Meanwhile, Shenzi was still running around the halls like she was in a marathon, looking for the redhead. "Chuckie!" When she ran around a corner, she suddenly collided with another body, making her fall forward, and the other person fall backwards. She even felt something thin and light fall on her head, just behind her bangs. When she looked down after recovering from the fall, she saw that she had collided with the redhead that she was looking for. Their faces were only inches apart. "Found you," She giggled. Just then, she noticed something: Where were his glasses? "What happened to your...?" She was about to ask him, when she realized that they had shot up from the fall, and landed on her head. "O-oh." Feeling embarrassed, she carefully grabbed his glasses, and handed them to him. "Here; Sorry about that."

 **(A/N: That part with her falling on top of him was celrock's idea!)**

"It's alright, thanks," Chuckie accepted his glasses and put them back on his face. "So, what's the big emergency?"

"I have something to tell you. Something important," She replied.

"I do too, to you," He told her as he adjusted his glasses. "My, my dad told me where my friends and I met you and your friends."

"Really?" Her eyes widened in shock, "I was told the exact same thing!"

"Were you told that you and your friends got lost in Manhattan around Christmas time, almost 10 years ago?"

"Uh huh!" She nodded, secretly getting excited.

"Well, that same thing happened to me and my friends; And at the same time too. According to my dad, we met while we were all lost."

"C-cool," She started to calm down. There was some awkward silence between them, before the bell rang. "Come on Chuck," She smiled at her new(?) friend, "Let's get to history."

"Fun, fun," He smirked; Hand-in-hand, the two headed for their first class together.

* * *

The day went very good for Shenzi, so far. The history teacher mistakenly assumed that she and Chuckie had already hooked up, due to them holding hands upon arriving in the classroom, and they denied his claim. She and her friends re-met Tommy, Dil, Kimi Finster, and twins Phil and Lil DeVille.

They even re-met 12-year-old Angelica Pickles; She was in a red turteneck tank top, a purple skirt, floral platform slides, a light turquoise waist belt, silver hoop earrings, and lilac purple eye shadow. They were also introduced to 12-year-old Susie Carmichael, whom they didn't meet in Manhattan all those years ago. The African-American girl was in a cropped, purple t-shirt, denim capris, red Converse low-tops, a light pink bracelet above two that were hot pink on her left wrist, a turquoise stretch bracelet on her right, a green bomber jacket, alexandrite stud earrings, and a hot pink bandana in her dreadlocked hair, which was in a high ponytail.

But soon came the class that Shenzi was dreading the whole day: Phys ed. She considered ditching, but she didn't want to worry anyone, so she kept her uneasiness to herself. Plus she didn't want to get in trouble on only her 2nd day. She pulled on her blue ombre velour shorts under her dress, her white knee socks with black stripes, black and blue Converse low-tops, and replaced the white extension in her bangs with one in a berry blue color, and her bat earrings with spike barbells.

After shyly stripping out of her dress and putting on her white sports bra, she realized that the same ringer t-shirt that she wore yesterday was in there. She must've thrown it in while getting ready in a hurry. Feeling more dread, she reluctantly pulled it on over her head, wishing that the hem would magically go down to her waist. She stayed silent while Frankie, Roxy, Kimi, and Lil made small talk. After discovering where they had met, they were making up for the "lost time" by bonding once again. After they were dressed, the girls headed for the gym. When they lined up for the start of the class, and after stretching, she saw Chuckie in the boys' line; She waved to him after he saw her, and he waved back with a smile. When she saw him gesture to his hair, she realized: Hers was still down. So she hastily pulled it up in a low ponytail with the hair band on her wrist. She felt a few strands fall loose, but made no move to fix them. She felt some eyes on her when her shirt had ridden up from her movements.

"Mornin', ladies!" Pangborn's loud, yelling voice startled the new kids, as Shenzi squeaked again. She was never going to get used to that.

After they were loudly assigned to perform certain exercises, they went to do them; Shenzi was doing pull-ups with some other kids in the class. She felt uncomfortable when her arms were straight up; She knew that her shirt was ridden up once again every time, so her belly button was visible for the whole class to see. When she performed her assigned exercise, she could see Mr. Pangborn taking occasional, unnecesarily long glances at her. Her breath hitched in surprise when someone suddenly stood next to her, but relaxed when she saw it was Chuckie. "Hey Shen," He smiled as he started doing pull-ups with her.

"H-hi," She smiled back. Just then, she realized something: No matter what situation she was in, she always felt comfortable when Chuckie was around. She was going to like it in Jim Jr. High School; She knew it.

* * *

 **(A/N: There you have it; They're friends again! You know the disclaimer.)**


	4. Hanging Out (As Just Friends!)

**(A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! Blame writer's block. Again.)**

* * *

 **We Meet Again**

Ch. 3

* * *

A few weeks passed by very quickly, and the two groups of preteens turned into one were as tight as they were all those years ago. And Maxie was right about one thing that he said on the first day: Matt received a new best friend in Dil. They bonded over their never-ending creativity, and most importantly, their obsession with aliens. Shenzi got over the anxiety that she suffered during the first few days, with Chuckie playing a big part. Thanks to him, she actually looked forward to the start of every school day, and they hung out on the weekends with their friends, whether it was at the mall, one of their houses, or at the movies. The group had grown to twice its former size ever since that fateful day, and they were all very happy with it.

There was one thing that _almost_ all of them enjoyed doing: Teasing Shenzi and Chuckie. Frankie and Kimi especially enjoyed it. The group of friends had a strong belief that the boy-girl duo were meant to be together. That their meeting on the first day was fate. They just saw a definite spark between them. Shenzi and Chuckie denied all their claims, but were answered with insisting, to their annoyance. Even their history teacher believed their theories. He and the kids called them "Sheckie", effectively embarrassing them.

During study hall, they finally escaped outside; They were hesitant to ditch one of their classes, wanting a clean record, but their friends were smothering them with the "Sheckie" theories and whatnot, so they decided that one time wouldn't hurt. When they flopped on the chairs, Shenzi let out a loud exhale, as if she was holding her breath in a closed area of toxic fumes. "I'm glad we escaped them," She remarked.

"Me too," Chuckie agreed, "I mean, they're great friends and all, but why can't they just leave us alone? Even the teachers are getting mixed up in this "Sheckie" stuff."

"Yep," She nodded. "Um, I-I was wondering; Do you want to hang out this Saturday? Just the two of us? So we won't be pestered the whole time."

"That sounds nice," He smiled, "Um, how about the arcade? You like arcades?"

"Well, to be honest, I've never been in one." Chuckie almost choked on his water when he heard her words.

"You've never been in an arcade before?" He couldn't hold back the shocked tone, no matter how much he tried to hold it back, "Like, _ever?_ "

"No," She shook her head, "I guess I just never noticed them in the mall or anywhere. I usually hang out in the shops, or the food court, basically."

"O-oh," Chuckie stuttered, before he smirked. "Well, you see an arcade is this place where..." He started to playfully tease her.

"I know what an arcade is!" She giggled, cutting him off, "You dope."

"I know, I was just joking," He chuckled, "So, you willing to go to your first arcade on Saturday?"

"S-sure," She nodded, "It sounds fun."

After discussing the time for their plans, they stood up on the ground. "Well, I think study hall is over by now," Chuckie pointed out, looking at his watch. "We should get back in there before we're late for our next class."

"Good idea," She agreed, and the two walked in the building together.

* * *

Saturday came fast for the emo girl; She was going to her first arcade, with Chuckie Finster. She could hardly wait, but she was nervous too. Why? She didn't know. Over the weeks, since her first day at the school, she had this warm and fuzzy feeling in her chest when around him, even when she was in uncomfortable situations. Overall, she seemed to feel better when he was around.

"Shenzi, you okay?" Frankie's voice startled her out of her thoughts. "You seem nervous. And excited at the same time."

"I, I'm fine," Shenzi adjusted her glasses as she set her cheeseburger down on the table. "It's just that... I'm hanging out with Chuckie later today, and I'm feeling a bit excited."

"Ooh, you're hanging out with Chuckie?" Frankie teased cheekily.

"Frankie, please," Shenzi rolled her eyes, "I'm nervous too."

"S-sorry," The blonde apologized, "Where are you guys going?"

"To the arcade in the mall."

"Oh, that sounds nice. Low lighting, privacy in certain games, sitting super close to each other..." Shenzi face palmed in embarrassment, "Him winning a huge prize for you..."

"Frankie, please. We're only 11; Not even teenagers yet. We're just hanging out as friends."

"Right, right, sorry," She apologized, "I just couldn't help myself. So, what're you going to wear?"

"I'm not sure yet," Shenzi shrugged, "But it has to be perfect. And casual."

"Mom, Dad, and I can help you with that."

"Alright, thanks," The black-haired girl nodded, "Oh, and by the way; The prize thing is only at carnivals."

"You never know."

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe it!" Felicia gushed with joy, "Shenzi's making new friends! And one's a _boy!_ "

"Mom," Shenzi groaned in embarrassment; She was as bad as Frankie, if not worse. "Frankie and I have more than one new guy friend. We have four more. And we're hanging out as just friends at the arcade in the mall."

"She can't figure out what to wear for it, so I thought that we all could help her out," Frankie explained.

"We can do that," Felicia nodded, before she turned to her husband as Shenzi walked in her bedroom to put together her first try. "Just don't be so protective of her based on her choices, okay? She's growing up. Both of our girls are; We won't be able to shelter them much longer."

"I-I know," Friar Tuck stuttered out. He just couldn't accept the fact that his baby girl just wasn't a baby anymore. It felt like it was only yesterday when she, Frankie, and their friends had gone missing in Manhattan. He was scared of the concept of her going places without him and Felicia; Who's to say that she'd go missing again? Or worse?

"Too much?" Shenzi's voice snapped them all out of their thoughts. She was in black skull shorts, cherrypop sandals with a slight wedge, a cherry belt, a black cropped peplum camisole, a red extension in her bangs, and black bow front-and-back earrings.

"Nah," Frankie shrugged.

"Well..." Felicia drew out.

" _Yes,_ " Friar Tuck's answer was firm.

"I'll try something else," Shenzi decided before she awkwardly walked back in her room. She later came back out, wearing blush floral skinny jeans, a black Wanna Go Out gamer t-shirt, light blue flats with black bows, a pastel pink headbow in her hair, diamond halo stud earrings, and a polar blue extension. "How about this?"

"Mm, maybe," Felicia replied.

"That works," Friar Tuck shrugged.

" _Come on,_ " Frankie scoffed.

Shenzi awkwardly walked back in her room the second time in those few minutes, and looked long and hard for the perfect outfit. She finally settled on a black chain tutu skirt, black and pink horizontally-striped tights, black boots with pink laces, a black short-sleeved top that stopped a couple or three inches above her waist, a large black and pink striped bow tie necklace, a pink extension, black rose earrings, and a black corset hoodie with pink laces, zipped around 1/4th upward. "Is this good? I'm getting a bit exhausted from looking."

"Yes!" Frankie and Felicia gave her a thumbs-up.

"Well, that skirt seems kind of short..." Friar Tuck started, but was cut off.

"Honey, it's fine," Felicia giggled, "She's wearing tights; No one's going to see her underwear." She then turned to Shenzi. "Is Chuckie's father picking you up?"

"Yeah," Shenzi nodded, "I just have to go out there and wait for them." After grabbing her crossbody handbag, which matched her backpack, and stashing something secret in it, she walked out on the front porch, and waited patiently. She also had grabbed her medical bag, containing her allergy medicine and asthma inhaler. The latter wasn't for asthma, though; Long story. She gazed at her surroundings as she waited for her ride; She and her friends and family lived in a nice part of the suburbs just outside the city.

Soon, Chuckie entered her mind once again. Why did she feel so comfortable around him, and uncomfortable at the same time? Why did she feel so warm inside when they'd touch, intentionally or not? Most importantly, why did she always have this strong desire to be around him, alone? Her head snapped up when she heard and saw a car drive up. After deciding to put her alien feelings aside, and telling her family that her ride had arrived, she grabbed her bag and dashed down the sidewalk. Through the window, she saw Chuckie reach over and open the side door for her. "Go ahead, Shen." With a timid "thanks", she sat in the seat, closed the door, and buckled herself in with her bag on her lap. "Hey," He smiled at her as Chaz started driving.

That sent butterflies in her stomach. "H-hi," She smiled back.

"That's a nice outfit."

"Thanks," Her smile grew.

"It looks like something that my sister would wear."

"Kimi?"

"Yeah," Chuckie nodded.

When no words were exchanged, Shenzi turned to the driver. "So, you're Mr. Finster?" She awkwardly said, not knowing what to start with. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Chaz smiled at her through the rearview mirror, "Chuckie told me a bit about you. And please, call me Chaz; It's the least I can do for my future daughter-in-law."

"Dad!" Chuckie exclaimed in embarrassment, "She's not my girlfriend! We're just friends! And we're not even 12!"

"It's okay, Chuck," Shenzi giggled, "My parents and sister are the same way."

After a few minutes of chatting, they arrived at the Big Mall. "Okay, here's your stop, you two," Chaz announced as Shenzi and Chuckie unbuckled themselves and opened their doors. "Have fun, and don't do anything drastic," He teased them, "It's a little early for that."

"Dad!" Chuckie groaned, before he calmed down. "I'll call you when we're done here."

"And we'll have fun," Shenzi chimed in. Chuckie led her through the entrance as Chaz drove away, and she stared in awe. She did so every time she and her friends went to it. The mall that she went to before was like a single store compared to this one; It had two floors! And escalators!

"Close your mouth, Shen," Chuckie smirked, as he gently pushed her lower jaw up, "You'll catch flies."

"S-sorry," She giggled timidly, pushing her glasses up, "So, where's the arcade at?"

"It's o... ver..." Chuckie was cut off by Shenzi's growling stomach. "Let's hit the food court first."

"Good idea," She nodded. As they ate taco kits from Chipotle, Shenzi told Chuckie about her old school, and he told her about Jim Jr. High, so she knew more about it than she already did. They also shared their discomfort of how the employee mistook them for a couple.

After they were done, Chuckie led Shenzi to the arcade. "Well, here we are," He announced, "What should we do first?" The two friends had a wonderful time; They played Alien Invader, took turns on the Reptar Boxing game, competed in Mario Kart, crawled around in the kiddie area despite almost completely outgrowing it, earned tickets for every game they played, and exchanged them for fun prizes. Shenzi didn't know how it worked, so Chuckie said that it was like shopping, so she caught on fast. They played foosball and air hockey after that. Before they knew it, it was time to bring Shenzi home.

After Chuckie called his dad to come get them, he and his companion waited outside the entrance. "So, you liked the arcade?" He asked her.

"Uh huh!" She nodded with a big smile, with her mini Skelanimals plush elephant and skull stress toy in her hands, "It was fun! I want to come back someday."

"Well you can if you want to," Chuckie smiled back, holding his red ninja stress toy and blue and yellow two-tone bouncy ball in his hands. He also picked out a shamrock stress toy for Kimi. "I'd happy to take you back, whether it's just the two of us again or with our friends."

"That'd be great," She smiled timidly, "Thanks." Without thinking, she leaned forward and embraced the redhead, effectively surprising him. When she came to her senses, she quickly pulled back. "S-sorry!" She hastily apologized, "I, I uh..."

"It's okay," He assured her. After a few seconds of awkward silence, a familiar car drove up. "Oh, Dad's here." Hand-in-hand, he and Shenzi stood up, and entered the vehicle. On the way to the Tuck residence, the two friends told Chaz about their day. He was surprised to hear that it was Shenzi's first time in an arcade, but liked that she enjoyed it, and wanted to go again. Soon enough, they arrived at their destination. After sharing a not one-sided embrace with Chuckie and saying thanks to Chaz, Shenzi exited the car and entered her home. After her family greeted her, she told them about her exciting day, and showed off her prizes like they were Olympic medals. And once again, Frankie teased her about "Sheckie" again, getting on her nerves.

That night, Shenzi changed into a pair of purple sleep shorts and a white camisole, which bared some of her lower belly, with black stars on it. She set her elephant on her bed with her other plushes. They consisted of a light purple sugar skull, Vexy from The Smurfs 2, Bouquet The Skunk, Hello Kitty with a mustache, a Halloween Tsum Tsum of Goofy in a bat costume, Jiji the cat from Kiki's Delivery Service, a purple giraffe, and a zebra-striped labbit with a brown mustache. But her most important item out of all of them sat on her dresser: Kitty, the plush cat, from her first mother, that she saw as sacred. She set her stress toy next to it, before she brushed her teeth and turned in for the night.

She felt like she was forgetting something, but brushed it off.

* * *

 **(A/N: Shenzi and Chuckie's prizes, except the Skelanimals plush, are from Oriental Trading. ;) You know the disclaimer. By the way, the scene where Shenzi is trying different outfits was inspired by a similar scene in an episode of The Big Bang Theory.)**


	5. A Little Fun

**We Meet Again**

Ch. 4

* * *

Shenzi and Chuckie stumbled upstairs and into the latter's bedroom, feeling like their arms and legs were going to fall off. "Oh, my Gosh!" Shenzi panted as Chuckie flopped on his bed. "I don't remember gym class being that... enduring!" The two were kept in the gymnasium after the school day was over by Mr. Pangborn, since they weren't doing very well.

"Me neither," Chuckie shook his head, "If it stays that way, I'm going to lose an arm. Or two. I guess I'm just weak."

"Me too, Chuck," Shenzi flopped on his bed next to him, "I'm weaker, though; I know it."

"No, that'd be me," The redhead insisted.

"It's me," Shenzi giggled.

"I am."

"Okay, there's only one way to settle this," Shenzi said before an argument, playful or not, could break out. "We've gotta fight."

"Fight?" Chuckie raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yep," She nodded.

"Um, isn't a guy hitting a girl a no-no?"

"Oh, that's right; Okay then, we can wrestle. No hitting, just a test of strength."

"Let's do it," Chuckie decided. But when they sat up, they immediately let out yells of pain from their aching muscles. "Let's rest first."

"G-good idea."

After a few minutes, the dull pain of exercise went away, and the two were ready. "Okay Shen," Chuckie started as he sat up, and stood on the floor, "We'll start on "three", and if you feel any pain, just yell..." He was cut off by Shenzi pouncing on him, so they safely landed on the floor. They rolled all around the room, dodging any obstacles as the fight remained a tie through it all. But soon, it was going to turn into a different kind of fight...

A couple minutes had passed, and the two friends were still at it. They didn't know how they ended up on the bed, but they just brushed it off and kept up the playful competition. "You won't beat me!" Shenzi exclaimed in determination when Chuckie had her pinned on her back.

"Oh yes I will!" He retorted with a determined smile; He was trying to pin her hands and arms down to officially declare himself the winner, but the emo girl was persistent. And a bit stronger than he thought. Shenzi was trying to keep her arms and hands up, but was struggling under Chuckie's surprising strength. When she saw that both of his hands were occupied, an evil idea came to her mind. She quickly released her right hand, and started tickling his side with all her fingers over his lime green button-up t-shirt. Chuckie's eyes widened before he burst out laughing, letting go of her hands to protect himself. "Gyaahahahahahaha! Hey! That's cheatihihihing!" His laughter increased when she used both hands on both of his sides, and his ribs.

"All's fair in love and..." Shenzi was cut off by the wrestling match officially starting again. Soon, she had Chuckie on his back when they were on the floor, doing the same actions as before. And sure enough, Chuckie reached up and tickled her side in retaliation over her red plaid ruffled, slim-fitting t-shirt. She squealed before she burst out laughing, falling on her side as she protected herself. "Gyaahahahahaehehehehe! You cheater!" She then pounced on the redhead, pinning him on his back, and tickled his ribs and stomach with her sharp, black-polished nails.

"Shehehehehenzihihihi, stohohohohop!" Chuckie burst into laughter and giggles again.

"Wait 'til I tell Kimi about this!"

"N-NOHOHOHOHO!" Chuckie suddenly screamed, "Dohohohohon't tehehehell heheher! Pleheheheheahahahase!" Finding a bit of strength, he pushed her hands away, and pinned her face-up on his bed.

Now that she was vulnerable, he started tickling all over her flat stomach. "Eeek! Heheheheheheahahahaha!" She burst into giggles. When one of his fingers touched the indent in her shirt where her belly button was, she flinched harshly. Smiling devilishly, Chuckie focused on that one spot with his index finger. "Gyaahahahahahahaha!" Shenzi laughed hysterically, as the soft fabric rubbing her sensitive skin sent ticklish jolts through her body. "N-nohohohohohot thehehehehehere! Chuhuhuhuhuhuckihihihihie!" She tried to protest and tickle him back, but his tickles seemingly drained her of any energy she had. After around a minute, he moved both hands to her squirming sides, where he moved his wiggling index fingers up and down. Shenzi's shoulders shrugged up as she tried to protect herself with her arms.

When he attacked her armpits, she writhed hysterically. "What? Are these your weak spots?" Chuckie taunted her; He held her arm up with his left hand, and tickled under it with his right.

"Chuhuhuhuhuckihihihihie!" Shenzi squealed, "Nohohohohohohoho!" She writhed and squirmed under the redhead's grip, before she finally found strength; She had him on his back in seconds. "Let's see how you like it, Finster!" Without another word, she scribbled her fingers in his armpits over his shirt before he could put his arms down. To her surprise, Chuckie was wiggling and squirming like a fish out of water, and was laughing like a maniac. "Ooh, are you most ticklish here, Chuck?" She teased him, as she kept up her attack.

"N-nohohohohohoho!" Chuckie yelled through his hysterical laughter; He was able to start wrestling with her again, but she had him face-down on his stomach in under half a minute.

"Ha! I've got you now!" Without holding back, Shenzi started tickling his sides, armpits, neck, and even his back over his shirt while sitting on his thighs and backside. The redhead went ballistic with laughter, punching the bed, kicking his legs, and trying to escape.

"Shehehehenzihihihi, stohohohohop!" Chuckie pleaded, "I'm g-going to p-peehehehehe mysehehehehelf! Ahahahahahahaha!"

"What's the magic word?" She playfully taunted him.

"Uhuhuhuncle, uhuhuhuhuncle! Gyahahahahahahaha!"

"Nope, that's not it!" She giggled at his choice of words.

"Stohohohohohohohop!"

"That's not it either!" She kept her fingers in his sensitive armpits this time.

"P-PLEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHASE!" He finally shrieked, fearing that his bladder was going to give out on him any second now.

"Correct!" Shenzi finally stopped and jumped off of him and on the floor. Chuckie panted and sputtered for breath as he covered himself as much as he could with his arms and legs.

"I, I'll be right back." He jumped on the floor and made a beeline for the bathroom like he hadn't used it in days. She absentmindedly put her hand on the back of her head, and was surprised that the big, black bow in her hair had stayed intact.

"Chuckie? Oh, Shenzi!" The girl looked back, and saw Kimi at the doorway. "I didn't know you were here; I was going to tell Chuckie that I decided what to do for my 11th birthday party."

"Well, he's in the bathroom," Shenzi told her, "What're you going to do?"

"I decided to have a pool party!" Kimi smiled with excitement, "You and your friends are all invited! It's going to be great!"

"Awesome," The emo girl smiled.

"So um, if you don't mind me asking, what were you and Chuckie doing in here?"

"We were having a tickle fight," Shenzi giggled, "I won."

"Chuckie's ticklish?" Kimi giggled, "I had no idea."

"He is, trust me," Shenzi smirked.

Just then, Chuckie came back in the room, feeling refreshed. "Oh, hey Kimi; What's up?"

"I decided to have a pool party for my birthday," The Asian girl told him with excitement in her voice, "Shenzi and all of her friends are invited."

"That sounds fun," Chuckie smiled, "What were you and Shenzi talking about?"

"Oh, nothing," Kimi smiled innocently.

"Yeah, just girl stuff," Shenzi smirked, "Well, I'd better get home; Thanks for the invite, Kimi! I'll tell my friends!"

* * *

"Chuckie! Kimi! Dinner time!" Kira called out. Kimi was in the bathroom, so Chuckie came downstairs first. After washing up at the sink, he sat in his usual spot at the table. When the Asian girl came out, she was on her toes, sneaking up to her brother from behind. When she was close enough, she quickly but gently squeezed his sides.

"'Ipe!" Chuckie yelped, startling their parents and almost falling out of his seat, before he glared at his sister, "Kimi!"

"I couldn't resist," She giggled as she sat next to him. Throughout dinner, she would poke at or teasingly tickle his side, stomach, ribs, or neck, earning giggles and glares every time.

"Shenzi told you, didn't she?" He finally asked her.

"Yep," She nodded, before poking between his side and stomach, getting a harsh flinch and a high-pitched giggle out of him. He even almost dropped his fork on the floor.

"Okay Kimi, that's enough," Kira chuckled at them, "Leave your brother alone."

"Oh okay," Kimi playfully pouted before she ate the spaghetti noodles on her fork.

"So Chuckie, what did you and your friend do today?" Kira asked the redhead.

"We had a wrestling match," Chuckie shrugged, "Which turned into a tickle fight on her behalf."

"Who won that?" Chaz smirked.

"Um, I-I did," Chuckie stammered.

"No, you didn't!" Kimi chimed in with a giggle, "Shenzi won! She said so!"

"Okay, so I lost," Chuckie admitted.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed of," Kira shrugged, "As long as you both had fun with it."

* * *

"So, you had fun at Chuckie's?" Frankie asked Shenzi. Their parents abruptly decided to take them to Outback Steakhouse for dinner that night, so the two sisters were dressed somewhat nicely for it. Frankie was in a white sleeveless dress with skulls, and pink and blue roses in a watercolor style, black and yellow Converse high-tops, chocolate donut dangle earrings, a matching necklace and a neon yellow and hot pink monster hood-style hat with pink pom-poms, yellow horns on top, and white teeth along the front hem. It was definitely head-turning. Shenzi was in a black short-sleeved dress with a purple floral skull print skirt, black bow tie ballet flats, a purple extension, and black bow earrings.

As of the moment, they were waiting for their food to come. "Yep, I did," Shenzi nodded.

"What did you do there?" Felicia asked her.

"We had a bit of a wrestling match, to prove who's weaker, and I turned it into a tickle fight," Shenzi giggled.

"Who won?" Friar Tuck asked her.

"I did, surprisingly," She shrugged, "Oh, Frankie?"

"Yeah?"

"Kimi said that you, I and our friends are invited to her birthday party on the 5th. It's a pool party."

"Ooh, that sounds fun," Frankie smiled.

* * *

 **October 5** **th** Soon enough, the school day was over, and Kimi's party was drawing near. She planned on having it in the early evening, so the sun wouldn't be blinding or burning anyone. Shenzi and Frankie told their friends about it, and they were all stoked. The day before, they all went shopping for presents for the birthday girl.

Shenzi pulled on a black cat mesh swim cover without sleeves, a black and white cropped rash guard, and black and white palm tree board shorts over her swimsuit for the party, while Frankie had a black cover that more resembled a robe. The younger girl had black and white sailor flip-flops on her feet, a white extension in her bangs, and black palm tree earrings while the blonde had mint green flip-flops with navy blue flowers on them, a mint bow ponytail band, and mint heart lock earrings. With towels and their wrapped presents in hand, they waited in anticipation as their parents drove them to their destination. After what seemed like forever, they arrived at the Finster house, where a select few of their friends were waiting for the party to start.

"You girls have fun," Felicia smiled at them as they opened the side doors.

"And behave too," Friar Tuck told them.

"We will," Shenzi giggled.

"Bye!" Frankie waved at them as they drove off. "Okay Shen, let's go join the others." With her sister following, the blonde entered the backyard through the house after Chaz and Kira granted them access, and set their presents on the appropriate table. There was a cake in a pan with a transparent lid; It was chocolate with light blue frosting, and two '1' candles surrounded by those candles with colored flames. There were also pink party favor bags, red plastic cups, and a portable freezer.

"Hey, guys!" Tommy called out to them; He was wearing camo-print swim trunks, a light blue butterflies and bamboo t-shirt, and navy blue Converse high-tops. Dil was next to him in a black and white alien emoji ringer t-shirt, green swim trunks, light blue Converse high-tops, and his signature Sherpa hat. Angelica was with them, looking like she didn't want to be there. She was in a black tricot skater dress, neon green expensive-looking flip-flops, silver hoop earrings, light purple waterproof eyeshadow, and had a cobalt blue flower in her blonde hair.

The Zimmeruski twins were there too. Roxy was in a blue tricot skater dress with a rhymer print all over it, turquoise floral flip-flops, and blue dice earrings. Bobby was wearing a yellow t-shirt, black and yellow Batman swim trunks, and classic Converse high-tops. "You know where Kimi's at?"

"She's still in her room," Chuckie told them from the sliding door. He was in his lime green t-shirt, light purple swim trunks, and black flip-flops.

"She's still not ready yet?" Bobby wondered aloud, "Man, how long does it take to get dressed for a party?"

"It can take a while sometimes," Frankie shrugged.

"Didn't you spend almost ten minutes doing your hair on our first day at Jim Jr. High?" Shenzi smirked, as Chuckie walked up to them.

"Yeah..."

Before any words were said, Maxie and Matt came dashing in, along with Susie and Santana, each with presents in hand. Maxie was in black and white plaid swim trunks, a baggy white t-shirt, the right sleeve having red stripes and the left being blue with white stars, and red Converse high-tops. Matt was wearing blue floral swim trunks, a light blue alien t-shirt, black Converse low-tops, and his Sherpa hat. A grumpy-looking Santana was wearing a pink cover over her swimsuit, pink expensive-looking flip-flops, pink waterproof eyeshadow, pink candy heart "Not Sorry" dangling earrings, and a light pink flower in her hair. A small, poorly-wrapped present was in her hand.

Susie was wearing a white, purple, and blue floral tricot skater dress over her swimsuit, yellow bow flip-flops, white bow earrings, a pink flower ponytail band, and a turquoise bandana. Her present, which looked big, was wrapped much more nicely. Pistol was down with a cold, so she couldn't make it to the party.

After around a minute, the DeVille twins came running in the backyard, each carrying a carefully-wrapped present. Phil was in red and dark blue floral swim trunks, a red v-neck t-shirt, and black and blue checkerboard Vans. Lil wore a simple black tank top, high-waisted strawberry shorts, a strawberry clip in her hair, and matching flip-flops. She had started wearing colorful extensions in her hair, different each day, so the one she wore for the party was red.

Chaz and Kira came out in the yard, choosing to wear regular day clothes and stay on the pool deck. "Everyone's here?" Chaz checked.

"Here!" All the guests exclaimed.

"Pistol couldn't make it," Frankie told them, "She's sick."

"Oh, that's too bad," Kira frowned sympathetically, "Well, we're glad that all of you were able to come."

"I'll see if Kimi's ready," Chuckie announced as he walked back in the house. When he came upstairs where their bedrooms were, he knocked on her door. "Kimi, are you ready?"

"Almost!"

"Well all of the guests are out in the backyard! Pretty much all of them, at least..."

"Don't worry, I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay." Chuckie walked back down the stairs and out where everyone else was. "She'll be down in a minute."

"Alright," Kira nodded.

"Why does it take so long for girls to get dressed?" Phil wondered aloud, "I take like, two minutes tops."

"I dunno," Chuckie shrugged, "I usually take three minutes. Maybe five."

Sure enough, after around a minute, Kimi came dashing out in the backyard. She was wearing a black and pink argyle butterfly dress that had a retro style, navy blue flip-flops, a purple sequin scrunchie holding half her hair up in its signature bun, small gold hoop earrings, a purple flower hair clip, and three pink hair sticks. "Sorry I took so long!" She hastily apologized, "Let's get this party started right!" She exclaimed in a deeper voice. She pulled of her dress, revealing her... unique swimsuit. It was a hot pink bikini with a top looking like an off-shoulder blouse, with striped straps, and matching skirt bottoms. The boys took off their shirts as the rest of the girls stripped out of their dresses/covers.

Frankie was wearing a mint green bikini with a halter top, which had a smiley alien face on it, and tie-side bottoms. Roxy's bikini looked like it was made out of denim, with high-waisted bottoms. Lil was wearing a one-piece strawberry-printed swimsuit with green gingham ruffles on the top hem. Angelica had an expensive-looking purple floral bikini with a triangle top and skirted bottoms. Susie's tie-dye bikini had a flounce top, and bottoms that tied at the sides. Santana's bikini looked expensive like Angelica's, but it was white with light pink leopard spots. It had a triangle top and skirted bottoms.

Chuckie couldn't help but stare as Shenzi took off her cover, rash guard, and shorts. She had a simple, black bikini with a halter top and side-tie bottoms. "Chuck, my eyes are up here," She giggled upon seeing his stupefied expression.

"S-sorry," He stammered sheepishly.

Soon, the party was in full swing; Kimi decided to open her presents first, so they could have the cake while lounging in the pool. From Shenzi, she received a set of edgy stud earrings, a black skull cameo chains headwrap, and a necklace and pair of earrings sold together, each containing a bottle with the labe "Poison". From Chuckie, she got two flower cluster hair clips, and a white hair bow with a sushi print. She got two handmade wing hair clips made of pastel pink and purple Perler beads from Frankie. Bobby and Roxy collaborated with a large blue bow that resembled Ariel's from The Little Mermaid. From Maxie, she got black leather fingerless gloves with a red and white polka dot bow on each of them, and black suspenders with white mustaches. Matt gave her a necklace and a pair of earrings from Dylan's Candy Bar that had gumball machine charms. She got a blue, yellow, and pink Stackins plush owl, a black rose bun garland, and a set of floral heart earrings from Lil. Phil went with a sheet of metallic temporary tattoos with a Day Of The Dead theme. Angelica carelessly went with an old pink donut pillow from a box in her bedroom, and a black, cheap mustache whistle, but Kimi enjoyed them. Santana chose an old pair of "Hot" pink stud earrings. Susie was a lot more generous with her present: Two Killstar Addams dresses, one black and one light pink. Tommy surprised everyone, especially Kimi, with his gift: A black Pandora bracelet! Dil had picked out a silver cat bead for it as well.

The party favor bags were handed out soon after; They contained random novelties from Oriental Trading, such as mini erasers, stress toys, ninja bouncy balls, plush skeletons, and small, plastic Halloween bears. Once the evening was kicking off, the kids gathered in the pool. Chaz and Kira had excused themselves into the house, but didn't say why. "So Kimi, do you feel any different being 11?" Susie asked her best friend.

"To be honest, not really yet," Kimi shrugged.

"It'll come eventually," Chuckie smirked jokingly, "Trust me."

"It's not that different," Shenzi shrugged, "Maybe a little bit." She raised an eyebrow when Kimi and Roxy stifled giggles. "What? What's funny?" She let out a loud yelp when two fingers poked her bare sides under the warm water. "Chuckie, I know that was you, mister! You're gonna regre-Aaaeehehehehehehe!" She squealed and burst into giggles when the redhead tickled her sides and ribs. She tried to swim away, but Chuckie grabbed her around her waist, and attacked her stomach. She started squirming and trying to escape, but he was persistent.

"Hey!" Chuckie laughed and squeezed his eyes shut when Shenzi started splashing close to his face.

"Doesn't she have a button or something that makes her stop splashing?" Phil wondered aloud, as he shielded his eyes.

"Hmm," Chuckie smirked, "I think she does." He then swiftly poked her belly button, but that made her let out a loud squeal and splash even more.

"That makes her worse!" Lil exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Hmm," Chuckie's smirk grew, "Maybe you have to scratch it to make it go into effect."

"No!" Shenzi tried to protest, but it was in vain; The redhead was out for playful vengeance. He started tickling her belly button under the water, making her squirm and kick like a maniac. Her large splashes reached the other sides of the pool, soaking everyone else. She tried to pull his arm and hands away, but he was just too strong. When he tickled one of her hairless armpits at the same time, she was splashing like a soon-to-be victim of drowning.

After around a minute, Chuckie decided that she had enough; Plus he and his friends were getting soaked. He stopped and let her go, as she swam away from him and covered herself with her thin arms.

"This is the best party ever!" Kimi giggled. "And my best birthday ever!" Little did she know, it was going to get better.

"Hey kids, come in Kimi's room," Kira told the guests, "We have one last surprise before you all have to turn in for the night." After drying off, the children followed the two parents to their destination. Kimi was confused at the big, white sheet covering her bed. But her jaw dropped and her eyes widened when Chaz and Kira yanked it off; Now on her bed was gothic Alice in Wonderland bedsheets, pillowcases, and a comforter.

"Oh my Gosh! I love it! Thank you!" Kimi hugged her parents in turn tightly.

"Happy Birthday, Kimi-chan!" Kira smiled at seeing her daughter so overjoyed.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart," Chaz smiled at her.

The guests admired the new bedding for a while, before they decided to head on home. They called their respective parents and waited in the living room, wrapped up in their towels. "So, you like your presents, Kimi?" Chuckie asked his sister.

"Uh huh!" She nodded, all of her gifts gathered on her lap. "They're awesome; Thanks guys!"

"To be honest, I knew about the bedding," Chuckie admitted, "You wouldn't believe how much willpower it took to keep it a secret."

"Oh," She giggled, "Well thanks for keeping it a surprise, Chuck."

"No problem," He smiled.

After a few minutes, the guests' parents arrived, and took their kids home, leaving the Finsters alone in the living room. For Kimi's birthday, they took her and Chuckie out for a nice sushi dinner. Kimi seemed to be in heaven from the fish, while Chuckie merely settled on rice with semi-crunchy seaweed. After they were home, they started getting ready for bed, as Kimi put her gifts in their proper spots.

She smirked when she saw Chuckie with a wide, happy smile on his face, unaware that she was watching him. Before Shenzi and her friends started attending their school, he had never looked this happy; Not even when he fell for Nicole Boscarelli. His newfound joy had to involve Shenzi.

It just had to.

* * *

 **(A/N: Chapter 4, down! An unknown number to go. XD You know the disclaimer. The party favors are from Oriental Trading. ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!)**


	6. Christmas Time!

**We Meet Again**

Ch. 5

* * *

Excitement filled up Shenzi's heart as she browsed through her closet. Halloween and Thanksgiving passed by very quickly, and before they knew it, their school was hosting a Christmas party. Christmas had always been her favorite holiday, along with Halloween because of dressing in costumes, but for some different reasons than you would expect. Since she was a baby, she would watch her father do his job for the holidays, as a tradition, while she'd be held onto by one of his friends. After the trip to Paris, Felicia did this with Frankie assisting her. He recalled times when she escaped from their care, and ran up to him after she had started walking, amusing all the guests. It was an adorable sight. Now, she had a lot more self-control, but she still enjoyed watching him. She felt like she appreciated going to church for the holidays more than her friends did, even Frankie, somewhat. Was it because she practically grew up in one? Maybe.

From her closet, she finally settled on a black lace embroidered dress, a green tank top to go under it, red and green plaid knee-high socks, black Doc Martens with red laces, a black tattoo choker with beads and crosses dangling from it, and stud earrings and a necklace each with a black cross on them. She couldn't decide between an extension that faded from black to green, and one that faded from black to red, so she chose both, clipping them side-by-side. After plopping a black Santa hat on her head, she smiled at her reflection.

"You ready to party Christmas style, sis?" Frankie asked her from the door, festively dressed as well. She was in a long-sleeve shirt with snowflakes on the sleeves, and a Santa-like design on the front, a green tutu with fake ornaments, and a red bow on the waistband, black lace-trimmed bike shorts, light green Doc Martens with black laces, red, green and silver holiday bow dangling earrings, a red and green glittery present ring on her right hand, and a ponytail band with a large, red chiffon bow. Hooked on her left elbow was a green Christmas tree hooded scarf.

"Yep," Shenzi smiled with excitement, "You look great; Really festive."

"Thanks, you do too," Frankie smiled back, "Come on, let's wait in the living room!" And they did just that; They waited until it was time to head over to the school, but it felt like ten holidays were passing by. Their parents waited with them, Felicia complementing on their outfits, and Friar Tuck worrying about how "mature" their outfits were, and Felicia assuring him that they were fine. They then told their daughters a bit more about the little fiasco in Manhattan, which had occurred almost nine years ago on the dot. He and Felicia were in disbelief at the reality; A year later, it would be _ten_ years after the incident.

When no words were exchanged, Frankie absentmindedly looked at the party invitation in her hands. It was then when she noticed something. "Hey! The kids can bring their parents!"

"Really?" Shenzi smiled with joy.

"You guys can come with us!" Frankie told their parents, "Will you?"

"Please?" Shenzi smiled pleadingly.

The two parents glanced at each other, before making their decision. "We can't say no to you two," Friar Tuck smiled at them, as they perked up.

"We're in," Felicia decided.

"Yay!" Shenzi cheered.

"I'll go get dressed." Felicia quickly stood up, and bolted out of the room eagerly.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Finster household, Chuckie and Kimi were preparing themselves for the party. Chuckie settled on a red tank top, his lime green t-shirt, dark denim jeans, black and lime Converse high-tops, and a red belt. A while ago, Shenzi remarked that she really liked his green t-shirt, and he didn't know why, but he felt obliged to wear it a lot more often than usual after that moment. He didn't dare speak of it, knowing that Kimi would tease him about "Sheckie" some more, and his parents would ramble about how he's growing up so fast, and already has a girlfriend. Chaz and Kira agreed to accompany them to the party after learning that parents were allowed to come. He waited with them in the living room while Kimi was getting dressed. Kira was in a calf-length green dress with long sleeves, a black waist belt with a gold buckle, and brown ankle boots. Chaz was in a black tuxedo with a white shirt, brown buckle shoes, and a red bow tie.

"So, Didi is bringing cookies to the party?" Chaz asked Chuckie after some awkward silence.

"Yep," He nodded, "Tommy and Dil told me that they're supposed to be amazing. Plus Shenzi's mom is bringing cupcakes. Charlotte is bringing a cake."

"Ooh, that sounds good," Kira smiled.

"I'm ready!" Kimi exclaimed as she ran down the stairs, and into the living room. She was in a black strapless Santa costume dress, a black, short-sleeved button-up bolero, black knee-high canvas boots with green laces, red velvet Mrs. Clause gloves, red Santa boot cuffs, a black and cream knitted Santa jester hat, a holiday glitter treats necklace, seven matching rings, and sequin Christmas tree stud earrings. She had two black chiffon bow barrettes and one red clipped on her dress, and her hair was fully down. "Sorry I took so long."

"It's alright," Kira assured her, "We're not running late anyway."

"Oh come on, Chuckie!" Kimi exclaimed playfully at her brother, "Where's your Christmas spirit?" She grabbed a red Santa hat off the couch, and plopped it on his head. "There, much better."

After a few minutes of mingling, they left for the school.

* * *

After a few minutes of driving, the Tucks arrived at the school, which was decorated to the gills for the holidays. Felicia had changed into a Santa tunic dress, black snowflake leggings, black 4 ½ inch Santa high heel ankle boots, Christmas tree dangle earrings, a shiny green Santa hat, a festive charm bracelet, and a green and yellow glittery present ring that Frankie lent to her. They brought a container of homemade cupcakes, and a Christmas tree display stand for them.

The cupcakes had red or green frosting, festive sprinkles, and icing decorations that Shenzi and Frankie loved decorating with, ever since they were toddlers. After they finished decorating, they would eat up the rest of them. It was a big part of their childhood. After they parked, Shenzi and Frankie hopped out of the car, with their parents following.

Shenzi was eager to get in the building and to the gym where the party was at; Not just for the party, though. Throughout Christmas break, she and Chuckie didn't have any time to hang out with each other and their friends, due to running errands for the holidays. Truth to be told, she missed him.

After what seemed like forever, they arrived at the gym, which was decorated quite impressively. Students, only some of which were accompanied by their parents, were doing their own thing; Dancing, eating, talking, playing games, or just mingling.

"Wow," Felicia looked around the room, wobbling on her boots, "Whoever did this place sure has an eye for festive decorating." There were decorations that looked to come from Party City; There was different kinds of garland, Santa suit print tablecloths on the picnic tables, matching napkins, plates and paper cups, a "Merry Christmas" pennant banner above the doors, lit-up balloons, festive confetti sprinkled on all the tables, candy cane swirl decorations accenting the ceiling, a green tinsel wreath, and a 7 ½ foot fake Christmas tree with color-changing lights. There was also multiple glittery mistletoe dangling above the dance floor.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Tommy called out to them. Dil, Stu, and Didi were with him. Tommy was wearing a red Santa-like sweater, brown jeans, black Converse low-tops, and a red Santa hat with the pom-pom hanging on a short string. Dil was in a black Santa Kong style sweater, black jeans with a green skeleton design, lime green Converse high-tops, and his Sherpa hat, which had a festive star keychain replacing the joke teeth. Stu was in a light green tuxedo with a a white shirt, brown shoes, and a red bow tie. Didi was clad in a red dress that almost reached her ankles, with white fur trimming the sleeves and collar, brown flats, and green Christmas tree dangling earrings.

Angelica, Drew, and Charlotte were with them too, with Angelica looking like she wished that she came by herself. She was in a green, expensive-looking sweater dress with red sleeves, a black belt with a gold buckle on her waist, rose pink bow ballet flats, a red glitter poinsettia headband, red and green jingle bells hoop earrings, a dark grey diamond Christmas tree necklace, green eyeshadow, and an expensive-looking festive charm bracelet from Juicy Couture. Charlotte was in a pink, ankle-length dress with a light purple long-sleeved bolero, dark purple high heels, and red jingle bell earrings. Drew was wearing a black tuxedo with a raspberry-colored dress shirt, brown shoes, and a light purple bow tie. On the food table, they were close to a festive-looking cake that read "Merry Christmas" in red letters, with green trees all around.

Susie had arrived earlier than all of them, because she was planning on singing for the dance at the party. For her performance, she was wearing a red strapless costume corset, an elf skirt, an elf hoodie, black bow ballet flats, red tights, a ponytail band with a large, red chiffon bow, a green bandana, red and green striped furry leg warmers, a green glittery holiday bow ring, and red, green, and silver star dangling earrings.

"Hi Tommy, Dil," Frankie smiled at them as they joined them at the food table, "A-and Mr. and Mrs. Pickles."

"Please, call me Stu."

"And me Didi."

"Oh, okay," Frankie nodded. "Mi- no, I mean um Stu, you and Goofy were the ones that found us in Manhattan all those years ago?"

"Yes we were," He nodded; The memory was still fresh in his mind. The sheer joy that he and Goofy felt that night was hard to forget.

"Well, this is extremely late, but thanks for finding us," She giggled.

"Yeah thanks," Shenzi nodded, while adjusting her glasses.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Tommy asked them.

"Just what you'd expect," Shenzi shrugged, "Taking out decoratons, placing them around the house, getting a tree, decorating it, all that stuff. Shopping for presents too."

"Sorry that we haven't been able to hang out with you guys," Frankie apologized sheepishly, "We've just been crazy busy."

"It's okay," Tommy assured them.

"We've been busy too," Dil said.

"The party has arrived!" A familiar voice exclaimed following the sound of the doors being pushed open.

They looked, and to Shenzi's delight, the Finsters were there! The family ran over to the food table, where Shenzi and Chuckie shared a tight embrace. "Hi, Chuckie!"

"Hi, Shenzi!"

"I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too!"

"Aww," Kimi smiled at them, before turning to the Pickles, and the other Tucks, "A Sheckie Christmas special," She remarked, making Frankie giggle.

"A what?" Friar Tuck raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh, I thought I told you guys," Frankie said to her parents, "Shenzi and Chuckie are meant to be, so we've been calling them "Sheckie", because that's their names combined."

"O-oh. Well, I don't know how I feel about this."

"Oh, we're just teasing them," Frankie shrugged.

"No, not that," Friar Tuck shook his head, "I mean Shenzi... dating."

Felicia rolled her eyes while smiling. "Oh come on; We can't keep our daughters from dating. Soon, they'll be teenagers, and dating will be the only thing on their minds." She looked at Shenzi and Chuckie as they were chatting; Her hands were behind his neck. "And now that you've mentioned it, Frankie... I can see it too."

"Really?" Frankie smiled.

"See what?" Friar Tuck furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"A spark between them," Felicia explained, "They _are_ meant to be together. They have been ever since they met in Manhattan, I know it."

"What have you been up to, Chuck?" Shenzi asked the redhead, as Frankie started placing the cupcake on the display stand.

"Oh, as you would expect," Chuckie shrugged, "Stress, stress, and more stress. Did I mention stress?"

"Ah," She giggled, "My family and I have been going through the same thing." She then smiled at his outfit. "You look great." She gently played with the collar on his shirt absentmindedly.

"Thanks," He smiled back, "So do you." He prodded at the chains on her choker.

When no other words were exchanged, Shenzi noticed that the stand was now full. "Um, h-hey Chuckie, we brought homemade cupcakes for the party. You want to try one?"

"Sure," He shrugged. He grabbed one that was chocolate flavored with red frosting, a candycane decoration stuck in it, and holly sprinkles. He moaned at the heavenly taste with a smile on his face after taking a bite. "These are awesome, Mrs. Tuck."

"Thank you," Felicia smiled, "And please, call me Felicia."

"We all made them together," Frankie told him, "It's been a tradition since after the trip to Paris."

"You guys have gone to Paris?" Chuckie's eyes widened, "We have too!" As they discussed what happened with them in the city of love, the DeVilles and the Zimmeruskis arrived.

Roxy was in a blue, short-sleeved skater dress, a white lace beaded vest, blue fair isle printed sneakers, white snowflake earrings, a dark blue extension in her hair, where it reached the right side of her face, a black waist belt with a silver snowflake, a blue and white Santa hat, and was carrying a blue snowflake-printed gift bag. Bobby was wearing a blue and red Christmas sweater with penguins on it, dark denim jeans, black sneakers with gold studs, and a red and white Santa hat.

Lil was wearing a Minnie Muse style Christmas sweater, a Santa tutu, green metallic lace-trimmed cycle shorts, a red mini Santa top hat hair clip, a green extension, white socks with red and green argyle diamonds, and red Converse high-tops with red and gleen plaid laces. Phil was in a dress shirt and Mickey Mouse style Christmas sweater, red denim shorts, a black belt with a gold buckle, Christmas sweater style Nikes, and a Santa baseball cap.

Pistol eventually arrived, clad in a snow queen themed outfit, consisting of a strapless costume corset, a skirt, a hoodie, fishnet fingerless gloves, light blue Converse low-tops, over-the-knee socks, a snowflake necklace, a headband, a scrunchie, and snowflake earrings. The Goofs arrived as well. Maxie was wearing a red and green festive sweater, dark denim jeans, black Vans, and a red sequin fedora. Matt was in a black fairisle sweater, red jeans, red Converse high-tops, and his Sherpa hat, which had a yellow star keychain replacing the joke teeth. Santana was wearing a pink "Dear Santa, I Want It All" sweater, dark denim high-waisted shorts, pink flats, pink bell dangling earrings, a silver holiday bow hair clip, pink fishnet fingerless gloves, and a silver glittery present ring.

Harold Frumpkin arrived in an elf t-shirt, Santa boxer shorts, elf shoes, Santa mustache sunglasses, and a red Santa hat.

The party was in full swing after more students arrived, some with their parents. It was almost time for Susie to sing her song, so the students were doing their own thing while waiting until then. She was going to collaborate with Pistol in the song. Roxy set up mini blue bottle brush Christmas trees that she and Bobby made around the room, so it was fully decorated. Shenzi and Chuckie caught up on "lost time", while enjoying various sweets from the food table. In that time, Shenzi knew that she definitely missed Chuckie a lot during their school break. How did she know? Because that feeling of warmth and comfort she usually had around him was now stronger than it ever was. They admired the decorations in the room, talked about their respective holiday traditions, and what presents they were hoping to receive.

The most interesting part? They were holding hands the entire time. As they bonded, their friends and parents saw a definite spark between them, no doubt about it. They were truly destined to be together. They called that spark "Sheckie." The friends betted (without money) that when they share their first kiss, then sparks would fly, and fireworks would go off behind them by "coincidence."

As festive music played through the speakers around the room, Shenzi and Chuckie simply enjoyed each other's company; No words needed to be said. At one point in the heat of the moment, she leaned on his shoulder, but timidly pulled away after snapping out of the heat.

The girl's family watched them from a short distance, to give them a little "alone time." Even though Frankie and Felicia loved seeing them happy together, Friar Tuck still felt a bit uneasy about it. He loved seeing his youngest daughter happy, but he was just in disbelief that she wasn't a baby anymore. She was already much less dependent on him and Felicia, and before long, she was going to start... _dating_. She was growing up fast; A little too fast. Although one thing was pretty clear: She was going to be Daddy's little girl for life.

While Shenzi and Chuckie were playing with each other's hats, they happened to glance at the stage, and they realized that Susie and Pistol were getting ready to sing! They hastily dashed over to the makeshift stage hand-in-hand, and stood to watch on the dance floor, where all their friends already were at. After a few seconds, they started singing a duet of "All I Want For Christmas Is You", as the students boogied on the dance floor.

"Y-you want to dance?" Shenzi timidly asked Chuckie.

"Sure," He shrugged with a smile, before they started dancing in a playful, ballroom style. Shenzi giggled as she spun around before she stopped with their shoulders almost in contact. Their lips were only inches apart.

But before they could do anything, the song stopped and Susie was making an announcement in her microphone. "Thank you, everyone! For this next song, Pistol and I decided that we need a third singer. One that she recommended to me on the way here: Shenzi Tuck!"

Wait, what? Shenzi froze upon hearing her name. She couldn't sing! She never did in her whole life! "Go on," Chuckie gently urged her.

With a nervous squeak, she walked on the stage, her arms and legs trembling nervously. "Um, h-hi," She squeaked into a microphone given to her. By the food table, she saw her family giving her thumbs up of encouragement, a tree-shaped cookie with green frosting, and candy cane sprinkles sticking out of Frankie's mouth humorously. Chuckie was giving her one as well, from the dance floor. With a nervous smile, she returned one to them.

Her heart leapt with fear when the music started, but it was calmed when she realized what song was playing: Hark The Herald Angels Sing. That was her favorite Christmas song! She knew every word by heart! When their cue came, she started singing the lyrics with Susie and Pistol, still feeling nervous. But as they pulled through, her fear melted away like snow, and was replaced with confidence and joy. Before she knew it, the song was over and like for the previous song, cheers erupted from all around the room, the loudest coming from her family, and Chuckie.

She ran off the stage, and from the adrenaline running through her veins, she jumped in Chuckie's arms. "Shenzi, you were awesome!" He congratulated her, stumbling back a bit, "You nailed it!"

"You really think so?"

"Think?!" Shenzi squeaked in surprise when Frankie hugged her from behind. "You totally rocked it, sis! That was the best version of that song I've ever heard!"

The black-haired girl smiled timidly at her family from her place still in Chuckie's arms. "I was really that good?"

"Shen, you were wonderful," Felicia assured her.

"It was the best singing I've ever heard," Friar Tuck ruffled her hair, making her giggle.

"Aww, thanks guys," She blushed timidly.

"In fact." Frankie ran to the food table, and dashed back to her sister, carefully holding a cupcake with green frosting, round sprinkles, and not one, but two icing decorations on top, one an elf shoe and one a festive light bulb. "You deserve a cupcake for a performance well done."

"Thanks, sis," Shenzi giggled as she carefully took the sweet treat in her small hands. She took the light bulb decal out of the frosting, and ate it by itself, savoring the wonderful taste. After swallowing it, she turned to Chuckie. "You want the shoe, Chuck?"

"No thanks," He shook his head, "I already have two shoes," He joked, looking down at his sneakers, and making her giggle. "But seriously, you have it; You deserve it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, okay," She shrugged, before popping the sweet shoe in her mouth.

"Wait!" Chuckie laughed when she looked at him with an alarmed expression, "Just kidding," He grinned cheekily. She rolled her eyes while smiling, and laughed with him after swallowing. She dipped her finger in the frosting and smeared it on Chuckie's cheek playfully, before licking the rest off with her lips and tongue. "Very funny," He smirked as he wiped it off with one finger and licked it off.

"I thought it was," She giggled, before taking a bite out of the vanilla-flavored cupcake. Chuckie sneaked some frosting off of it, and smeared it on her right cheek, effectively surprising her. "Hey!" She laughed. "Alright Finster, let's settle this at the food table, shall we?" With a mischievous look, she took his hand and led him to their destination.

Once they arrived, she dipped all three of her fingers in the green frosting, and smeared it on Chuckie's lips and chin. He then proceeded to smear some on her right cheek. A frosting fight started between them, with a few students and parents staring at them. "Shenzi, Chuckie? What are you two doing?" Felicia giggled at them; They had frosting and sprinkles all over their faces, where their hair wasn't, and the front of their necks. "Those cupcakes are for eating, not wearing."

"Sorry," They smiled sheepishly.

"It's fine" She assured them, "Just try to avoid wearing the food, okay?"

"Okay," They nodded. Shenzi used her fingers to wipe the frosting off of Chuckie's neck and ate it up, giggling at his shoulders shrugging up, and the blush on his cheeks. He then proceeded to do the same to her, making her own cheeks heat up. She also giggled, because his fingers tickled her neck. Soon enough, they were all clean, using Santa suit napkins and water from little bottles to finish the jobs.

"Let's dance some more before it's time to go home, Chuck," Shenzi suggested.

"Okay," He nodded. As Christmas songs were now playing on the stereo, the two friends boogied together on the dance floor, along with other students. Unlike the other students, they were dancing in a quick-paced ballroom style, learning the moves from Disney movies.

"Aww." Frankie grabbed Felicia's phone and recorded her sister and the redhead, who were oblivious to the fact that no other students were on the dance floor with them. "Sheckie's first dance."

"That's sweet," Kira smiled as she watched them, "From the very moment I saw those two at the party we had in Manhattan all those years ago, I had a strong feeling that they were meant to be."

"Wow, you're a good dancer," Shenzi remarked.

"Thanks," He smiled timidly. They were oblivious to their friends and families watching, and Frankie recording them. "You are too."

"Thanks; I've learned from movies," She shrugged.

"Me too."

After a while, Frankie stopped recording when she realized what time it currently was. "Whoa, it's getting late! I'll get Shenzi." She ran over to the two friends, where her sister could see her. "Hey Juliet, you and Romeo better wrap it up, it's getting late."

"Oh, it is?" Shenzi raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I, I have to go. Bye, Chuckie." After giving Chuckie a quick kiss on the cheek, she hastily joined her family, and they left the room.

"Chuckie?" Kimi's voice snapped him out of his newfound trance, "It's time to go home." After their parents joined them, they left the building.

He didn't know why he was feeling so weird; Was it because Shenzi kissed him? It was on his cheek, not his lips. Maybe she kissed him because there was mistletoe hanging above the dance floor. That had to be it.

Right?

* * *

 **(A/N: Christmas in August! Not really. XD That was just when I wrote this chapter. You know the disclaimer.)**

* * *

 **Random Fact About BxB**

Even though I don't mind them, it's hard for me to imagine Chuckie and Susie or Angelica as a couple. Maybe like the kids, I'm digging the "Sheckie"? I actually am. XD But if I had to choose a canon character for Chuckie, I'd choose Lil.


	7. They what!

**(A/N: I've had this event planned for a very long time. Enjoy! I hope...)**

* * *

 **We Meet Again**

Ch. 6

* * *

It had been a few months since Shenzi, Frankie, and their friends started attending Jim Jr. High, and they were starting to really fit in. Santana was recently accepted into the popular crowd, where she and Angelica became best friends. And ever since the Christmas party, Shenzi and Chuckie became closer than they were before, if that was possible. Along with more hugs, she gave him occasional kisses on his cheeks, in public as well as in private, and he did the same for her. The first time he did the latter, she felt so stunned that she was almost late for English class with Ms. O'Keats.

On the bus ride to school, she thought about the first time and Chuckie hung out, one on one, in the mall arcade. She remembered that she had forgotten something that day, but couldn't figure out what it was. She absentmindedly looked in her backpack, and saw the medical mask she put together with one she smuggled from the nurse, and the strap from a Halloween mask. It was just then when she realized: That was what she had forgotten that day! She meant to wear that mask to hide her braces, having a story about having a cough prepared for cover, and she completely forgot! Did Chuckie know that she had braces? If so, were braces a turn-off for him?

She seriously hoped not; Chuckie was the greatest friend she ever had. He understood her like no one else did. She and Maxie were drifting apart a bit, especially since the latter was bonding with Tommy over their love of film-making. According to her parents, they were like counterparts. Same with her and Chuckie.

When they arrived at the school, Shenzi avoided her friends and put the mask on her face. Frankie was stuck at home with a stomach bug, so she didn't have to worry about her trying to prevent this. She kept her cough story in mind for a cover-up, in case any of her friends or teachers asked why she was hiding her mouth.

* * *

So far, so good. Her friends and teachers bought her cough story, although Ms. O'Keats almost sent her to the nurse's office. But then, science class came. The teacher, Mrs. Guppie, was expecting her and some of the other students to speak in front of the class, separately. And she wasn't as gullible as the rest of the teachers. Everyone was going to see her braces! Although knowing how smart the tough teacher was, Shenzi was going to attempt to use the cough story for cover; It was worth a try.

"Ms. Tuck." She snapped out of her thoughts by the teacher calling for her. She pulled her mask out of her satin-like purple blouse, but to her horror, the strap was broken!

Hastily hiding it again, she walked up to the desk, her ankles wobbling under her black and purple baggy jeans. "Um, Mi-Mi-Mrs. Guppie, can I uh, u-use the bathroom?" She shakily requested, hiding her teeth from the her fellow students.

"You may," The teacher nodded, "But do hurry."

"Tha-thanks," Shenzi smiled, before she dashed out of the room. She made a beeline for her locker and hastily opened it, but to her terror, she couldn't find her emergency sewing kit. Her backpack wasn't exactly well-organized, so it wasn't surprising.

In the science room, several minutes passed, and the runaway still hadn't returned. "Um, Mrs. Guppie?" Chuckie stood up from his seat with his hand raised up, "I'm a little worried about Shenzi. She's been gone for quite a while; Is it okay if I check on her?"

"Yes you can," She nodded, "But hurry up; You can't waste valuable education time."

"Yes ma'am," Chuckie nodded, before he quickly walked out of the room. Naturally, he made a beeline for the girls' restroom, watching for any witnesses before he walked inside. But to his confusion, his best female friend was nowhere to be found. After walking back out in the hall, he heard scuffling at some of the lockers; He looked and saw Shenzi at hers, digging in her backpack. "Um, Shenzi? You okay?"

She whipped around to face him, clapping a hand over her mouth. "Oh, I-I'm fine," She stammered, keeping her mouth covered. "I, I just uh... I have this cough, and I was looking for a water bottle."

Chuckie raised an eyebrow at her; He didn't buy her story. "Shenzi, if you were sick, I would've known by now. Now tell me the truth; I won't make fun of you."

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart."

"Well, okay." Shenzi hesitantly revealed what she was hiding: Her braces.

"... That's it?" Chuckie raised his eyebrows up in surprise, "That's what you were hiding? The fact that you need braces?"

"Uh huh," She nodded.

"Shen, I already knew that you wore braces. I've known that since we first met; I just didn't want to bring it up, and make you uncomfortable."

"O-oh," Shenzi felt so dumb; He knew this whole time? "It, it's not a turn-off for you, is it?"

Chuckie crossed his arms. "If it was, then we wouldn't be as good of friends as we are. I wouldn't have hung out with you at the arcade. I wouldn't have invited you to my house. I wouldn't have danced with you at the Christmas party," He listed off, "I don't care if you need braces! It's not a freak thing. Just because you have a little metal in your mouth, doesn't mean you're a cyborg or anything. You're a person."

"A-are you sure?"

"Hundred percent," Chuckie assured her. "In fact..." He gently pulled her lower jaw down, so he could see her teeth. "I think your braces make you look pretty... er." Shenzi's face heated up when his fingers brushed her cheek.

"Th-thanks," She stuttered.

Her heart pounded hard in her chest when his head was leaning towards hers, and his eyes were slowly shutting. Plus his lips were parted a bit. With her hands on his shoulders over his green floral buttoned-up t-shirt, she puckered her small lips, leaned her head up, and slowly closed her eyes. Her heart felt like it was going to burst right out of her chest. Since she was around his height, maybe a little shorter, she didn't have to stand on her toes. Her heart leapt when their lips touched; She felt like fireworks were blasting around them. Like a fire was blazing in her chest. Like she was flying. It felt so... right. Maybe their friends and families had a point; Were they really meant to be? It sure felt like it.

After a too-short time, they went to separate, but to their confusion, they couldn't. Shenzi tried to pull away, but Chuckie's face followed hers, his hands gripping her shoulders in surprise. She then realized. "Uh oh."

"Wha?" Chuckie tried to ask her, but his speech was distorted. He tried to pull away, but Shenzi's face followed his, and her hands gripped his shoulders. He then realized what was wrong: Their braces were stuck together! "Uh oh."

"Yea," Shenzi responded; She would've nodded, but she couldn't exactly do that. They thought they saw a camera flash at the corners of their eyes, but figured that it was their imaginations. After a surprisingly short time, Shenzi was beginning to feel a bit light-headed, and short of breath. Was she claustrophopic? Possibly.

"Aw 'ou o'ay?" Chuckie tried to ask her.

"Uh 'uh," She assured him, although it sounded like she said she wasn't okay. "'Ere, uh." Holding onto his shoulders, they turned themselves around with scooting of their feet, before the lockers were behind her. Then to Chuckie's surprise, she started kicking at the lockers with her left foot. She hoped that help would come soon; Her ballet flats weren't exactly good for cushioning any blows, so her foot was getting sore.

Thankfully after a minute, a few of their friends and Mrs. Guppie came rushing in. "Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Guppie exclaimed, "Let's get you two in the nurse's office." Lil and Kimi were trying very hard not to smile. They honestly didn't want to, but they just couldn't believe it. Shenzi and Chuckie kissed! They _finally_ kissed! Did sparks fly? Did their lips burn from the heat? They had to know! As they had these thoughts, Tommy and Bobby were guiding the two friends to their destination. Kimi was carrying Shenzi's medical bag on the way.

Soon they arrived, and like the science teacher, the nurse was alarmed at seeing Shenzi and Chuckie's condition. "Oh my!" She exclaimed; She hastily grabbed a pair of tweezers from a drawer, and came over to them. "Okay, both of you just stay calm; You'll be free in a jiffy." Using the tweezers, she began carefully untangling the wires. Shenzi was trying to stay calm as she was told to, but she was starting to feel nervous. Why? She didn't know. Was it claustrophobia? Or the fact that she was physically closer to Chuckie than she ever had been before?

Thankfully after a minute, they were free. Shenzi looked like she was going to pass out, so as the nurse sat her down on the bed, Chuckie grabbed her medical bag from Kimi, and quickly gave it to her. Shenzi hastily dug through it, pulled out a black asthma inhaler, and took a few puffs. Chuckie was a bit surprised at this. He didn't know she had asthma; Why didn't she ever tell him? After around a minute, the skin on Shenzi's face was almost back to its regular shade of purplish grey.

"You alright, Shen?" Chuckie asked her, "I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah, I'm fine," She nodded, still a bit out of breath, "And don't worry about it; It wasn't your fault."

"Why don't you stay here for a bit, honey?" The nurse suggested to the emo girl, "You're still a little pale. Mr. Finster," She wrote a note for him, "You give this to your teacher, explaining Ms. Tuck's absence, okay?"

"Alright," He nodded, "Feel better, Shen."

"Will do, Chuck."

And with that, the redhead walked out of the office, through the halls, and back to the science classroom, note in hand. He gave it to Mrs. Guppie, who simply told Chuckie to give Shenzi her homework for the class, and hoped that she would feel better. Throughout the class, Chuckie couldn't help but worry about his best female friend; He felt responsible for practically causing her to have a panic attack. Then again, he didn't know that she was claustrophobic, that she had asthma, or that their braces would tangle up together. Still, though; He felt guilty throughout the whole day.

In the nurse's office, Shenzi was laying on the bed, twiddling her fingers absentmindedly. She felt like years had passed since the "Tangled incident", as she called it. She was quite thankful that she was at least excused from gym class because of her panic attack. Mr. Pangborn made her very uncomfortable in every class, ever since her very first day, and she didn't know why. She wanted to stay in shape, but why did she always have the urge to ditch? Now that she thought about it, she did always get the feeling that someone was staring at her throughout almost the whole class. It was puzzling.

Before she knew it, the dismissal bell rang. Just as she sat up, Chuckie walked in, carrying her backpack while the nurse went to write her a note for her parents. "How're you doing, Shen?"

"Fine," She shrugged, before she slid down on the floor.

"She's going to need to rest for a while," The nurse told Chuckie, "Ms. Tuck, I have a note for you to give to your parents, sweetie." She gave the pink sticky note to the short girl.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, now you rest up that pretty little head of yours."

"I will, thanks."

"I'll walk her out," Chuckie offered.

"Thanks Chuckie," She smiled timidly. As they walked down the halls side-by-side, Shenzi had a strange feeling of anxiety again, but it wasn't so strong that it made her feel faint again. Although it did make her feel confused. That desire to be close to Chuckie had slightly diminished. That made no sense to her; They kissed, for crying out loud! Shouldn't the feeling increase instead? It was so mind-baffling. Was it because they got stuck together by their braces? That had to be it. If they didn't get stuck, then her desire would intensify, no doubt about it. She grabbed a newspaper when they passed by the stand. When she blinked out of her thoughts, they were outside. The students piled in the bus, Shenzi sitting in a window seat next to Chuckie, before the bus started moving.

"You okay, Shen? You seem quiet."

"Well, when you're in the nurse's office, there isn't a whole lot to talk about," Shenzi shrugged, "But... that Brett guy was sent in for inhaling tomato sauce."

"Oh," Chuckie's eyes widened, "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine," Shenzi nodded. There was some awkward silence after that. "Um, h-how'd your classes go?"

"As you would expect," Chuckie shrugged, "Boredom, stress, homework. Oh! Which reminds me." He took out the homework for their science class, and handed it to her. "Mrs. Guppie wanted me to give this to you. It's your science homework."

"Thanks," She smiled, stashing the papers in her backpack. She planned on doing it at home while resting instead of on the bus, like she usually did.

"Mm, y-you want me to stay with you?" Chuckie offered, "I can if you want me to."

"Oh, you don't have to," Shenzi assured him, "I'll be alright; I just have to rest for a while. No biggie."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," She nodded.

"Well, okay," He hesitantly obliged, "Our houses aren't that far away anyhow." When he looked at the window to his left, he saw her house outside the bus. "Speaking of which, here's your stop." He went to kiss her cheek, but stopped when she reflexively flinched a bit. "Sorry," He grimaced guiltily.

"It-it's okay," She adjusted her glasses, "I guess I'm still a little anxious from what happened. Um, we-we're still friends, right?"

"Of course we are," Chuckie smiled warmly at her, "Our friendship can withstand anything." He instinctively went to kiss her cheek again, but stopped when remembering that she was uncomfortable with it. But she looked fine with it, so he cautiously continued his move. When he was close enough, he gave her a quick peck, and she smiled at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Chuck." Hoisting her backpack on her shoulders, she carefully stood on her feet.

"Get well soon," He told her.

"I will." And with that, she exited the bus, and walked in the house as the bus drove off. "Dad? Frankie? I'm home!" She didn't see Friar Tuck anywhere, so she headed straight upstairs after grabbing the newspaper out of her backpack. "Hey sis," She greeted Frankie from her bedroom doorway.

The room had black walls, and a neon purple carpet. Blacklight posters lined the walls, along with a guitar-shaped clock with blue neon lights in it. By her bed, which had a wavy gate frame, was a green cupcake-like table, with a Hello Kitty bluetooth alarm clock and a blue and green lava lamp. The one window had black curtains. On her desk was a silver and pink lamp with a black light bulb in it, and a globe chandelier hung from the ceiling. A red cards table sat at the front of the bed, which had a birdcage comforter and sheets. A round mirror with a round white frame, which had colorful painted flowers, was on the wall opposite of the bed. What stood out most was the small neon lights all around the room, but were currently turned off.

"You feeling any better?"

"Eh, maybe a little bit," Frankie shrugged. She had a small trash can by her bed, where she could easily grab it in case she needed it. "How'd school go?"

"It... went," Shenzi shrugged, "I grabbed a paper for you." She set the newspaper on the cupcake table.

"Thanks," Frankie smiled.

"No prob," Shenzi smiled back, "I-I have to do my homework real quick."

"Uh, Sh-Shen, are you okay?" Frankie asked her, "You look a little pale. Are you coming down with something?"

"Oh um, n-no I'm fine," The emo girl claimed, "I guess I'm kinda tired. I'll just rest a bit, and then I'll be alright." Before any more questions were asked, she hastily ran in the kitchen to grab her backpack. After quickly hoisting it on her shoulders, she screeched to a stop at the doorway upon seeing her father in the living room. "Oh, hi Dad! Sorry, I can't talk now! I forgot to do my homework on the bus! Nothing happened at school! Bye!" She rambled nervously, before practically stampeding up the stairs, leaving him confused. She was never this fired up before, from what he recalled. Frankie flinched a bit in surprise when her little sister sped by like a monorail train.

Figuring that it was nothing, she went to read the newspaper, curious about how the day went. She began sipping her can of Sprite, which she read helped with upset stomachs, through a straw as she read absentmindedly. But what she saw widened her eyes and made her spit her sip back in the can through the straw. Shenzi and Chuckie finally kissed?! She couldn't believe it! She looked more closely at the headline, and saw that it read "Chuckie Finster gets stuck on the new girl, literally!" The author was revealed to be Angelica Pickles. "Um, Dad? You might want to see this!"

In the darker-colored bedroom, Shenzi had just finished her homework, rubbing her temples to get rid of the ache that came from science. She whizzed through the math problems with flying colors, but was feeling the pressure of science. Why was it so hard?!

"Shenzi? Can you come in Frankie's room, please?" Shenzi's head snapped up when she heard Friar Tuck's voice addressing her. She set her papers aside, jumped on the floor, and walked in the said room.

"Wh-what's up?"

"We saw a little something in the paper," Frankie held it up for her to see. To her horror, there was a photo of her and Chuckie stuck together! "Finally, a Sheckie kiss! You little tease, you!" She giggled.

"I, I, I-I don't..."

"Shenzi, can we talk in the living room?" Friar Tuck requested.

"Um, s-sure okay," She stuttered nervously. Frankie winked and clicked her tongue at her, so she rolled her eyes and followed her dad out of the room. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest as they sat on the couch.

"Shen..."

"Please don't make me give up my friendship with Chuckie!" Shenzi suddenly pleaded, startling him, "Our friendship means the world to me! And to him! He said so! He's the greatest friend I've ever had! Please don't take him out of my life!"

"Whoa, whoa! Shenzi, calm down!" Friar Tuck gently grabbed her shoulders, so she stopped rambling, "I wasn't going to say that! I was going to say that if you want to date Chuckie, then you should take things slow. You're both only 11, after all. You're a bit too young for dating."

"O-okay," Shenzi nodded.

"I... I just don't want you to grow up too fast," He admitted.

"I'm not," She shrugged, "As you said, I'm only 11. I have plushies in my room," She giggled.

"I know, but... it seems like it was only yesterday, when I was carrying you everywhere we went."

"Wasn't that like, 3 years ago?" Shenzi wondered aloud with sincere curiosity.

"Yeah," He nodded, "I had to stop when you were 8. You were getting too heavy."

"Oh," She giggled, "Well um... thanks for letting me stay friends with Chuckie."

"You're welcome," Friar Tuck smiled at her. She then told him what happened, but left out the part where Chuckie initiated the kiss instead of her. She didn't want him to get in trouble. "A-are your braces fine?" He asked her when she was finished.

"I'm not really sure," She admitted.

"I'll make an appointment with the dentist for you, just to be safe." He went to do just that.

"Thanks, Dad."

* * *

"Sheckie kissed! Sheckie finally kissed!" Kimi yelled excitedly, as she and Chuckie walked in their house.

"Kimi!" Chuckie groaned in embarrassment. He was hoping to tell his parents more slowly, but his sister just ruined that plan.

"What?!" Chaz and Kira came dashing in the kitchen.

"Here, see for yourself!" Kimi eagerly handed them the school newspaper she grabbed, and waited for their reactions.

"Oh, I can't believe it!" Kira gushed upon seeing the photo, not seeing the caption, "Our little boy is growing up!"

Chaz however, noticed the caption first hand. "Stuck literally? Chuckie, what happened?"

"It's a... a long story." The young redhead told his parents and Kimi the whole story.

"Are your braces okay?" Chaz asked him after he finished.

"I think," Chuckie shrugged.

"Here, I'll make you an appointment with the dentist." Kira went to the house phone, and did just that.

As Chuckie did his homework at his desk, he became lost in his thoughts while trying to finish the long division problems. When he kissed Shenzi, he felt something weird. Really weird; He couldn't figure it out, though.

* * *

 **(A/N: Yay, a Sheckie kiss! You know the disclaimer. Since Ms. O'Keats was giving a lecture on Romeo and Juliet in "Tommy Foolery", I assume that she's the English teacher in the school.)**


	8. Daddy's Little Girl

**(A/N: Writer's block struck again. :/ And sorry for the lame chapter title. Enjoy! I hope...)**

* * *

 **We Meet Again**

Ch. 7

* * *

It was a few days after the "Tangled incident", and Shenzi had long recovered from her panic attack. Despite the incident, she and Chuckie still maintained a strong friendship, although they settled on small boundaries for comfort. They still gave each other hugs and kisses on their cheeks, but understandably avoided lips-to-lips kisses. They also mutually agreed that what started the incident wouldn't count as their first kiss. She had her appointment the day before, and her braces were fixed up. Funnily enough, Chuckie had an appointment there on the same day, around the same time as her!

Getting ready to hang out with him at the Big Mall, Shenzi put on a pair black and dark red acid ombre denim shorts, a a baggy Akumu Ink Tea Time t-shirt, black Converse high-tops with dark red laces, sugar skull Persian cat stud earrings, a matching necklace, and a dark red extension. Grabbing her handbag, she walked downstairs where Friar Tuck was waiting for her. He was going to drive her to the mall, where Chuckie would be waiting for her. Little did she know, there was a disaster waiting for her as well.

She had noticed that her father was a bit more protective of her since the incident. When she and Chuckie interacted in the dentist office before their respective fixings, Friar Tuck seemed a bit wary when he was normally just fine with it. She thought that he was still simply having trouble grasping the concept of her growing up. She wasn't a little girl anymore, after all. She understood that for him, time flew by fast, but she felt that he should let her grow.

Felicia felt the same way, somewhat; She felt weird seeing their youngest daughter growing up this fast, but knew she had to accept it. She just wished it was easier on her husband.

"Hey, Dad? I'm ready to go when you are," She told him, leaning on the recliner.

"Alright," He nodded as he stood up from the couch, Felicia following. "Let's get going." In the car, Shenzi sat in the back seat; She and Frankie weren't allowed to sit shotgun until they were 13. Shenzi stayed silent during the drive to their destination. She had this feeling that something was going to go bad, but she shook it off, thinking it was nothing.

After a short while, they arrived at the large entrance, where Chaz and Chuckie were waiting. Shenzi was surprised to hear that her father was going to stay in the building, but shook the feeling away. "Hi, Chuckie, Chaz!" She greeted the two redheads.

"Hi, Shenzi," Cha greeted her, "Well, I don't want to be a third wheel. I'll leave you crazy kids alone. Call me when you're ready to go, Chuckie."

"Will do, Dad," Chuckie nodded as Chaz headed for his car. "So Shen, what do you want to do?" Before she could respond, her stomach growled with good timing.

"Let's hit the food court first," She giggled with slight embarrassment.

"Good idea." Deciding on hamburgers this time, after getting and each paying for their respective meals, they sat at a booth on the wall, across from each other. As they ate, they simply enjoyed each other's company. They were at the stage in their friendship where they cherished each other's presence, no matter how long they were apart. There was a little surprise coming their way, on Shenzi's behalf.

From a table a distance away from the two good friends, Friar Tuck watched them to ensure that nothing bad would happen. He didn't want them to get stuck again; He knew about Shenzi's claustrophobia, and knew that her getting stuck to Chuckie was a bit of a traumatic experience for her, no matter how close a friend the redhead was to her. He didn't want her to go through that again. When Shenzi was little, around 2 or 3, Santana had locked her in the tiny hall closet as a "harmless" joke. Needless to say, Shenzi went crazy and the closet was a mess. Before he and Frankie let her out, they heard banging, heavy breathing, and shrill screams coming from inside. It was then when he and Felicia learned about her claustrophobia, and were much more careful with her and small spaces. Not to mention Santana was punished with no dessert that night for her "joke." It took around a week for Shenzi's traumatic feelings to go away.

Snapping out of his thoughts, his eyes widened when he saw a pink smoothie between Shenzi and Chuckie, with two straws in it. And it looked like they were going to drink it together, at the same time. Panicking, Friar Tuck hastily grabbed his own, and ran up to the table, unintentionally startling his daughter. "The waiter forgot one of your smoothies!" He told them, setting his on the table, and sticking Chuckie's straw in it. Shenzi had her hand on her forehead and over her eyes in embarrassment. "There you go, kids." He then left them alone.

"S-sorry," Shenzi stammered to her friend.

"It's okay," He shrugged, "Parents can be overprotective like that."

It didn't get any better after that. Many more attempts of "protection" made Shenzi's tolerance shrink. She was just hanging out with Chuckie; It wasn't like they were making out or anything! She wished that her father would understand, and just let her grow up. Her anger ceased when a romantic, but innocent song she enjoyed started playing on the mini speaker at the table. "I like this song," She let a small smile grow.

"Me too," Chuckie smiled back.

But the moment was ruined by Friar Tuck rushing over once again. "How do you turn this thing off?!" Shenzi hid her heavily-blushing face in her hands as her father roughly turned off the speaker. "There's that's better." Finally having enough, the emo girl stood up with a slam to the table with her hands, and stomped away without a word. "Shenzi, where are you...?"

"I, I got her." Chuckie stood up, and ran up to her. "You alright?"

"N-no," She shook her head, "Can your dad drive me home, please?"

"Sure," He nodded, "Just let me call him."

Soon, Chaz drove up, and after Chuckie explained what happened, he agreed to take her home. "Um, Ch-Chuckie?" The redhead turned to look at her when she said his name nervously. "This doesn't change anything between us, right?"

"No, of course not," Chuckie assured her, "I wouldn't give up our friendship for anything. Like I said earlier, parents can be overbearing. You should've seen Dad when Kimi was hanging out with Z."

"Who?"

On the way to the Tuck residence, Chuckie told Shenzi the story about how Kimi was hanging out with the school's bad boy. She was shocked to hear that Kimi even had a Mohawk in her hair for a day. Soon, they arrived at her house. After thanking Chaz for the ride, Shenzi stepped out of the car, and walked in the house with an angry, yet embarrassed look as the Finsters drove off.

"Hi Shenzi," Frankie greeted her sister, "How'd it... what's wrong?" She asked her after noticing her demeanor. The emo girl didn't respond as she walked up the stairs, her eyes gazing downward.

"Shen, you okay?" Felicia tried to ask her, but they were answered with a slam of the door. "I wonder if something happened with her and Chuckie."

"Well, if that was true, then she would be crying," Frankie pointed out, "But she was completely silent."

In the dark-themed bedroom, Shenzi flopped face-down on her bed, feling more humiliated than she ever did in her life. Since when was her father so overbearing? He wasn't before! So why now? It only confused her more, as she laid in silence. She didn't move when someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?"

"It's Frankie, and Mom," Her sister answered from the hallway. "Can we come in?"

Shenzi pushed herself up with her arms. "Yeah, sure. Go ahead." And with that, the door was opened, and her mother and sister entered the room.

"What happened with Chuckie?" Frankie asked her, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Chuckie didn't do anything wrong," Shenzi shrugged, "But... Dad doesn't seem to want me to grow up."

"Uh oh," Felicia muttered.

"Yep," Shenzi nodded.

Before any more words were exchanged, the girls heard the front door open and close.

"Oh boy," Felicia muttered quietly, as Frankie grimaced nervously.

"Where is everybody?" Friar Tuck called out around the house.

"We're in Shenzi's room," Felicia called back.

When he entered the room, Shenzi angrily turned away from him. Mentally and emotionally, that hurt him more than anything, seeing his youngest daughter so angry at him. He didn't blame her, though; He did embarrass her, although he didn't mean to.

Shenzi instantly regretted her former action, but stood her ground. He had to know that she was mad, although not more than embarrassed. "We'll um, leave you two alone to talk things through," Felicia and Frankie exited the room, and walked downstairs. Shenzi slowly turned herself back around, so Friar Tuck was in her sight. She let her anger go, but still showed that she was unhappy. "Shen, I..." He hesitantly sat next to her, "I'm sorry I embarrassed you today." He decided to continue when she stayed quiet. "It's just hard to imagine you growing up this fast. You'll be dating before long." Shenzi nodded a bit, but didn't speak otherwise. "And... you and I have been very, very close for years, ever since you were born, so it feels so weird seeing you with boys other than the Goofs and Bobby."

"Um, D-Dad? I know what you're thinking," Shenzi spoke for the first time in what seemed like hours, "I'll start dating guys soon, but that doesn't mean any of them will replace you. You're my dad; I've known you my whole life, literally. And I've been a "Daddy's Little Girl" throughout it all. I can guarantee that I'll be just that for life. And if any guy I date has a problem with that, to the curb he goes." She kicked one leg out for emphasis with a giggle, and a smile that didn't last long. "But... I'm not a little girl anymore, and I love hanging out with my friends... especially Chuckie. He's the greatest friend I've ever had, and I don't want to lose him."

"Well again, I'm sorry for doing all that."

"It's okay," Shenzi let a small smile grow. "I understand." After a few silent seconds, the father and daughter shared a reconciling embrace. She suddenly felt guilty for reacting so angrily to what happened. He was just trying to protect her, because he loves her. No harm in that, right? She couldn't be mad about that. They separated after a few seconds. "Um, y-you said that we were very close when I was little... er?"

"Yeah, we were," He nodded, "I carried you almost everywhere until you were 8 years old."

"Ah," Shenzi giggled, "Um, do we have any photo albums of me when I was younger?"

"We sure do," He smiled, "You wait here; I'll go get them."

The father and daughter spent the day, up until dinner time, looking through old, adorable photos in the album. Shenzi was surprised at how long her hair had been throughout her baby/toddler years. She was even more so to hear that she was born two months early! Her original due date was October 30th, but she was born on August 27th instead. That pretty much explained why she was so short for her age. She was around as tall as Matt and Dil, and they were both 9! She giggled at a photo from her 1st birthday; She was sitting in a high chair, wearing a black and pink with zebra birthday dress, and an "I Love My Daddy" pacifier in her mouth. She had learned how mashed potatoes with shredded cheese became her favorite home meal; Because it was the first solid food she ever ate! She laughed when Friar Tuck told her that after the life-changing trip to Paris, she showed signs of jealousy whenever he'd show any affection to Frankie, and even Felicia. She felt a bit sheepish when learning that she cried on her first day of preschool, but giggled a bit at the tale nonetheless. She was overall entertained by her baby/toddler days.

As they ate with Felicia and Frankie, Shenzi felt better than she did only minutes ago. On the way to the kitchen, she was told that she and Chuckie could still hang out all they wanted, which made her very happy. She knew that it would take some time for Friar Tuck get comfortable with her hanging out with boys, but she knew that he'd come around eventually. But one thing she said earlier was and will be true.

She would be Daddy's little girl for life.

* * *

 **(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this family-centered chapter! You know the disclaimer. I was inspired by the Big Time Rush episode "Big Time Crush" for this one.)**

* * *

 **Random Fact About BxB**

My most favorite part of Halloween is dressing up. It's the time of year where I can buy certain clothing articles for casual wear. No joke. XD


	9. Be My Valentine

**We Meet Again**

Ch. 8

* * *

"No way, not happening, not a chance."

"Aw, please!"

"Nope."

"Come on!"

"Ne-ope."

"I won't force you to do my homework for me, ever!"

"We're already in that situation," Shenzi crossed her arms. The Valentine's Day dance was drawing near, and Angelica wanted to ask Sean Butler to be her date. But she was too nervous to do so, considering the fact that he didn't like mean girls, so she was trying to get Shenzi to ask him for her. But the emo girl wasn't budging.

"I'll be your best friend!"

"I already have one."

"What do I have to do, to get you to say yes?"

"Mm..." Shenzi thought for a couple seconds, before she came up with something. "Give me a compliment."

"Euh," Angelica made it seem like complimenting the emo girl was the hardest thing in the world. "I, I like your shoes. They're c-cute." Her shoes were black ballet flats with a Victorian skeleton in a purple cameo frame near the toes. The rest of her outfit had purple floral skull-printed high-waisted shorts, a black cropped t-shirt that read "Cry Baby" in pink letters with blue teardrops, black skeleton hand earrings, and a dark purple extension.

"Thanks," She smiled, "Alright, I'll do it."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Angelica rambled excitedly, "He's right over there." She pointed to the popular table, where surprisingly, the brown-haired boy was alone. "You won't regret this!"

"Hopefully not," Shenzi muttered. She walked up to the table, and hesitantly stood at the seat closest to her, across from the 13-year-old boy. "Um, h-hi." He looked up from his lunch at her. "Sean, right?"

"Yeah...?" He nodded, "What do you want with me?"

Shenzi saw Angelica in him from second one. "Well, let's just say this girl wanted to ask this boy to the Valentine's Day dance. And um..."

"Alright," He agreed. "I'll take you to the dance."

"Oh, that's great! 'Cause Ange- wait, what? Me?" Uh oh.

"I'll wait for you at the gym doors. See you then." After finishing his sandwich, Sean stood up and walked away.

"I, I uh..."

"So, do I have a date with Sean?" Angelica asked her with excitement.

"No... but I do," Shenzi hesitantly replied. It only went down from there.

* * *

"How dare you!" Angelica shouted angrily, "He's supposed to take me! You were supposed to ask him to take me!"

"I tried, but..."

"But you were distracted by his good looks, and asked him yourself," The blonde sneered, "I can't believe I trusted you, you, you... skank!"

Shenzi gaped in shock. A _skank?!_ That did it! She tried to go in for the attack, but Susie held her back by her lower arms. "Shenzi, don't! You'll get suspended if you start a fight!" Shenzi finally calmed down, and simply went back to her lunch in silence. As she ate, she made a vow to never help with asking for dates again, unless it was for a good friend who would listen if it went wrong. She was considering telling Sean that it was a misunderstanding, but after her confrontation with Angelica, she decided against it.

"Hi Shen," Chuckie sat across from her.

"Hey," She let a smile grow hesitantly.

"Um, I was wondering; Do you have a date to the Valentine's Day dance?"

"Actually, I do."

"Really? Who is it?"

"Sean Butler. It's a long story." After she explained what happened, including the argument, he understood.

"She called you a skank? That's terrible!"

"Yeah," She nodded, "I was going to tell him that it was a misunderstanding, but now, I don't think I will."

"I don't think you should," Chuckie agreed, "No one calls you a skank, and gets away with it."

"Thanks Chuck," She smiled timidly, "If I didn't have a date, I'd definitely ask you to the dance."

"You're welcome, and thanks," He shyly smiled back, "It still means a lot to know you would've asked me if... you know what hadn't occurred. But," He laid a hand over hers on the table, "If anything bad happens at the dance, I'll be there for you."

"Thanks, Chuckie."

* * *

 **February 14** **th**

Valentine's Day came very quick for the Jim Jr. High students, and it was time for the dance before they knew it. Shenzi changed into a black, short-sleeved, cropped blouse, a black and pink ribbon corset tank top over it, a matching tutu skirt, a matching short-sleeved hoodie, black opaque tights, black Converse high-tops with pink laces, a large pink bow tie necklace with black stripes, black hoop earrings with little pink bows, a headband with a pink sequin "Love" heart on the left side, and a curly pink extension. She decided to go makeup free; She was too young for it anyway, besides Halloween.

Shenzi was honestly very surprised that Sean was willing to escort her to the dance. She didn't think of herself as his type of girl. To be truthful, she didn't think of herself as _anyone's_ type, let alone a boy from the popular crowd. But she wasn't looking for a popularity status in a guy. She liked guys with a big brain, basically.

"Hey Shen? You ready to go?" Frankie asked her from the doorway. She was clad in a black retro top with red roses at the front of the shoulders, a black high-waisted denim skirt, black opaque tights with red roses along the outer sides, black skull and crossbones flats with a red bow on the skull, a black pyramid stud belt with red hearts on it, red suspenders with white hearts, a shears necklace with a red rose on it, red heart dangling earrings, a black choker with silver spikes and red roses, and a black ponytail band with a large, red chiffon bow. "You seemed to be in a daze."

"Yeah, I'm ready," Shenzi nodded. "I was just thinking. Let's go." She had told her family about what happened, and although they had predicted that she would go with Chuckie, they understood. They were angry to hear what Angelica had called her, but she was pretty much over it.

Soon, they were on their way to the school. They were bringing a box of Valentine-themed cookies as some snacks for the dance. After a short amount of time, they arrived at the school, which was heavily decorated with a Valentine's Day theme. "Okay, you girls have fun," Friar Tuck told them as the two sisters stepped out of the car.

"And call us when you're both ready to leave," Felicia added.

"We will," Shenzi nodded.

"Come on sis, let's get in there." As the family car was driven away, they walked in the building, where there were more decorations than outside, if that was possible. There were red roses, and pink and red hearts everywhere, along with pink and red streamers, confetti, and balloons. When they arrived at the doors to the gym, which had red hearts hanging from one side, and red, white, and purple hearts on the other, Sean was waiting for Shenzi as he said he would.

"Hey Shen," He smiled at her, as Frankie walked in the gym.

"Hi," She smiled back, secretly looking forward to Angelica's jealousy. "Let's go dance." Arm-in-arm, the two entered the gym. It was decorated with red heart garland, various balloons, a "Valentine's Day" banner, some lights formed into a double heart on one wall, and a red hearts string decoration hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room. The students, including Shenzi and Sean, danced to various love songs suitable for children playing on the stereo and speakers. From her standing place, Shenzi saw Chuckie; He was wearing a light blue button-up t-shirt, brown jeans, black Vans, and a brown belt. His hair was actually smoothed down for once, instead of all over the place.

Soon, a cover of the song "Kiss the Girl" was playing from the stereo, and the couples were slow-dancing on the floor. As they danced, Shenzi and Sean were only inches apart. After seeing a sulking Angelica out of the corner of her eye, Shenzi made her move; She started slowly leaning her head up, her eyes shutting and her small lips puckered. But as they went closer and closer, guilt filled her up. It didn't feel right; She didn't like Sean that way, Angelica did. And what good came out of kissing a boy for revenge? Nothing, that's what.

When they were barely an inch apart, she stopped. "I'm sorry, I-I can't do this."

"What?"

"Sean, Angelica wanted to come to this dance with you, not me. I was just asking you for her, because she was too nervous. So... you should be with her."

"Okay, whatever," He shrugged, stepping away from her. "You're too nerdy for me, anyway." Her eyes widened, but before she could say anything, he walked away. Not knowing what else to do, Shenzi walked to the food table, where she grabbed a red velvet-flavored cupcake with pink-colored vanilla frosting with red heart sprinkles, and heart and "X O" icing decorations on it. After eating the icing decorations separately and pulling down the doodles-print liner, she took a small frosting-filled bite out of the cupcake. As she watched the students dancing, talking, and overall having a good time, she felt lonely.

"Shen?" She turned around, and saw Chuckie behind her. "You alright? Why aren't you with Sean?"

"I told him the truth," Shenzi shrugged, "I couldn't go through with it. The guilt won."

"Oh. So, where is he now?"

"I sent him to Angelica." She filled one of the candy heart printed cups with red fruit punch and sipped some after explaining what happened. "He said that I was "too nerdy" for him, before he left."

"Nerdy?" Chuckie didn't like that; Since when was nerdy a bad trait? Heck, he felt that she made "nerdy" look cool. Of course because of the "Sheckie" theory, and his fear of telling her, he kept it to himself. "Well um, I'm sorry he said that to you."

"It's okay," She shrugged, "I never thought of myself as his type anyway. Or anyone's, on that matter."

"O-oh. I think you're the type of girl that guys are looking for. I mean not popular, narcissistic tightwads like him, though. Guys like him are only looking for stuck-up girls who wear way too much makeup, and make others do their homework for them, so they themselves don't learn a thing."

Shenzi noticed that he missed the part about popular girls wearing scanty clothes. She didn't know if that was on purpose or what. Either way, it amused her. "Th-that is true. Um, what kind of girl are you looking for?"

"Hmm, well..." Chuckie thought about it, "Call me picky, but I like girls who are pretty, yet smart at the same time. And frankly, someone who notices I exist at first glance."

"Ah," She nodded, "I kinda like all those things in guys."

"Even the pretty part?" Chuckie smirked.

"Yeah," She giggled, before finishing her cupcake. "Um, y-you want to dance?"

"Sure," He shrugged.

"Oh, Chuck?" Chuckie turned to her. "No offense, but that hairstyle just doesn't suit you. It needs a little of this." She reached up, and playfully tousled up his hair, until it was as messy as always. "Much better," She giggled, as he laughed with her.

They spent the rest of the party dancing to the songs playing, before getting tired and deciding to hang out at the food table. And they got in another frosting fight like at the Christmas party, but were stopped by Ms. O'Keats before it could go too far. So, they simply hung out, ate the tasty snacks, and danced a bit on their own.

Shenzi went to bed that night, feeling happier than she expected. Even though she had a different date, she still ended up with Chuckie. Speaking of Chuckie, she recalled the traits he liked in girls; Beauty, brains, and a large attention span. She wished that more girls were like that, so he could easily find one.

Deciding to save it for tomorrow, she went to sleep after changing into her pajamas.

* * *

 **(A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Valentine's Day in August! You know the disclaimer. I was inspired by the AGU episode "It's Cupid, Stupid." I'm not really sure if Angelica and Sean are in character that much, but whatever.)**


	10. Anniversary

**(A/N: This chapter was inspired by the iCarly episode "iDon't Want to Fight." Enjoy! I hope...)**

* * *

 **We Meet Again**

Ch. 9

* * *

On a morning in early March, Shenzi was bright and cheery. She changed into teal acid-wash jeggings, a black tie-front cropped tank, classic Converse high-tops, a black sugar skull-embroidered cardigan, a yellow extension, and red rose earrings. "Ooh, someone's happy," Frankie remarked when her sister sat at the table. The blonde was wearing her favorite monster hood hat, a white Hello Kitty cupcake tee, a blue and green plaid flannel shirt, green jeggings, black and white checkerboard Vans, a gumball machine charm necklace, and matching earrings. Her hair was actually all the way down.

On the 19th of February, shortly after the Valentine's Day dance, Frankie had turned 12. Shenzi on the other hand had to wait until August.

"I am," Shenzi shrugged.

"What about?"

"Well, as of today, it's been exactly 6 months since I reunited with Chuckie. On our first day at Jim Jr. High, when I was late for history class."

"Oh yeah, you're right! It has been!" Frankie exclaimed in surprise, "Boy, time flies doesn't it?"

"Yep," Shenzi nodded, "It feels like it was only yesterday when we had that déjà vu sense nagging our brains."

"Right?"

Soon, they were on their way to school in the bus like every morning, except weekends. Shenzi was almost bouncing in her seat, eager to surprise Chuckie with what she had in mind. As soon as they arrived and the door was opened, Shenzi bolted out like the Road Runner on caffeine. Frankie giggled and shook her head in amusement as she calmly walked out along with Maxie, Matt, and the twins. "Chuckie! Chuckie, where are you?!" Before long, she crashed in him from around the corner. "There you are," She giggled.

"Is this how we're going to start every special day?" He laughed, fixing his glasses after regaining his posture. "So, what's up?"

"You know what's up!" She exclaimed happily, "It's the anniversary of when we first met here! It's been 6 months!"

"O-oh yeah!" Chuckie exclaimed, "Um, ha-happy anniversary!" The two shared a tight embrace that lasted several seconds. "I got something for you."

"Ooh, you got me a present?"

"Yep," He nodded, before opening his locker and digging into his backpack. He then pulled out a short, but wide box, and held it out to her. "Boom."

Shenzi calmly took the box, and pulled off the top, revealing a black v-neck t-shirt with the Jim Jr. High logo on the front. "Ooh, a Jim Jr. High logo t-shirt?" She smiled, "I didn't know they sold these here."

"They don't," Chuckie shrugged, "That's why I borrowed Dad's computer and printer with his okay, and the logo from the school website. With the principal's permission, of course. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? This is wonderful!" Shenzi held it up by the shoulders to admire the front, "Thanks!" She tightly hugged him again. "You know what I'm going to give you?"

"Oh, you don't have to..."

"Tickets to the Emica concert this weekend. Just you and me, Finster."

"Thanks, but how will you get tickets for that concert? They sold out in seconds."

"Don't worry about it; I have ways, Chuck Finster." She didn't know where that came from; Since when was she this confident? And how was she going to get the tickets she promised him?

* * *

"You want what?"

"Concert tickets."

"What do you think I am? A ticket tender?"

"N-no, but..."

"Well, I do have some." Angelica took them out of her backpack. "I have the Sulky Boys, the Pouty Girls..."

"Emica, two, this Saturday."

"Alright." Angelica took out two tickets for the appropriate concert on the correct date. "100."

"Dollars?!"

"Each."

"Alright well, never mind; I'll find some other way to get them. I don't have $200." Shenzi went to walk away, but was stopped.

"Wait!"

She walked back up to Angelica. "Yes?"

"How about a trade?" The blonde offered.

"What do you want?"

"That shirt."

"My shirt?" Shenzi raised an eyebrow, although it wasn't seen, "Why do you want it?"

"Because they don't sell school merchandise here," Angelica explained, "It can be worth a lot if the faculty produces more of them." She held out the tickets again. "What do you say?"

Shenzi hesitated for a few seconds, before she made her decision.

* * *

"Kimi, have you heard from Shenzi?" Chuckie asked his sister in their home. "We have to work together on a geography project for school."

"No," She shook her head, "But I hope she comes soon. We both have shifts at the Java Lava today." She walked up into her room to get ready for it.

"I'm here, don't freak!" Shenzi burst in hurriedly.

"There you are! Why were you late?" Chuckie asked her in concern.

"I'm late, because I got... these!" Shenzi held out the two tickets.

"Emica tickets?!" Chuckie exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, Chuck!"

"How'd you get these?! They're sold out!"

"I got them from Angelica," She shrugged.

"Angelica? She must've charged you a fortune!"

"Not a cent!" Shenzi exclaimed happily, "I traded the shirt you gave me for the tickets."

Chuckie's smile faded away. "You traded it?"

"Y-yeah," Shenzi shrugged, her smile fading as well.

"Ho-how could you trade the shirt I made you to some self-centered diva?"

"We have two minutes 'til we go, Chuckie," Kimi told him from the stairs. She was in a white t-shirt, a light pink camisole over it, a purple skirt that reached just above her knees, white socks, and brown combat boots.

"I'll be ready in a minute," Chuckie told her. Kimi sighed, before walking outside to where Kira was waiting in the car.

"It was for something that we can do together," Shenzi tried to explain.

"But that shirt was special," Chuckie told her, "It was the first shirt to feature our school logo. I spent about a week making it."

"I thought you said it wasn't a big deal."

"Pfft!" Chuckie scoffed, now angry, "People always say that when giving a present. "Ah, it's no big deal!" _It's always a big deal!_ "

"Hey!" Kimi burst in again, "Can you save the fight for later? We have to get going _now!_ "

"I can't believe you!" Chuckie didn't hear her, however.

"Just make another shirt if you want, after the concert!"

"I'm not going to the concert now!"

"Oh, _now_ you're being ridiculous!"

"Better than being a gift-trader!"

"Just forget it!"

"Fine!"

"Don't go then!"

"I don't care!"

"I care less than you do!"

"Chuckie! We're going to be late for our shifts!" Kimi screamed after bursting in yet again.

"Alright!" Chuckie shouted as the Asian girl shut the door. But as he walked out, his and Shenzi's argument continued. "I can't believe you just gave it away!"

"I can't believe we're having this conversation!"

"Don't talk to me!" Kimi groaned as she listened to them.

"I'm not!"

"You're technically talking to me!"

"Chuckie, stop!" Kimi finally shoved him in the backseat of the car, kept Shenzi away, and closed the door.

* * *

The next day at school, Shenzi and Chuckie encountered each other again, since their lockers were side by side. Lil sighed in annoyance when she saw their angry looks. Kimi had told her about the fight, and how she already had enough, so Lil offered to take care of it. "Would you two stop fighting, and make up already?"

"Alright," Chuckie shrugged, "As soon as _Shenzi_ apologizes."

"I have nothing to apologize for," Shenzi retorted, before slamming her locker shut.

"Then neither do I," Chuckie slammed his shut in turn. They then proceeded to slam their lockers repeatedly to outdo one another.

"Okay, okay," Lil tried to get their attention, "OKAY!" She screamed, finally getting their attention. "This is ridiculous, you guys are best friends!"

" _Were,_ " Shenzi retorted.

"Bleh!" Chuckie stuck his tongue out at her angrily.

"Bleh!" Shenzi repeated his action in retaliation.

"Bleh!"

"Bleh!"

"Bleh!"

"Bleh!"

"HEY!" Lil screamed again, making them stop. "What about everything you guys have been through together? You're just going to give all that up? All the 6 months, and the adventure in Manhattan will just go down the toilet?"

The two stayed silent for a second. "Maybe she's right," Chuckie admitted.

"Yeah," Shenzi agreed, "This whole fight brewed up from our attempts to do something nice for each other. So..."

"If I say I'm sorry, will you?"

"Uh huh."

"O-okay. Look Shen, I didn't..." Chuckie was cut off by Nicole Boscarelli rushing up.

"Shenzi, thanks so much for taking me to the concert!" She yelled happily, as Shenzi looked a bit irritated at the interruption. "It was the best concert ever! I can't believe we were invited to sing with her! I have to go to class, later!" She then dashed off.

Chuckie turned to Shenzi, looking angry yet again. "You went to the concert with Nicole?"

"Oh no," Lil whined in despair.

"You didn't want to go! I wasn't going to waste the tickets!" Shenzi retorted.

"They were so close," Lil whimpered to herself.

"I can't believe I almost made up with you!"

"Back at ya!"

"They were about to hug," Lil vented. After slamming their lockers again, the former friends stomped away. The brunette girl left the scene before she could be framed for the slamming.

As the day went on, the Sheckie fight only grew worse. When they started disrupting their classes, Lil finally had enough. She was going to settle the stupid argument once and for all.

* * *

"Shenzi, can you meet me in the school auditorium during study hall?"

"Alright, what for?"

"Ummm... it's for a uh... a scene!"

"A scene? Like for a play?"

"Uh huh! It's for Ms. O'Keats' class. I need a second person to practice with, but my partner is... unavailable."

"Sure, I'll help you."

"Awesome, thanks."

* * *

"Chuckie, can you meet me in the auditorium during study hall?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Uhhh... I'm doing a song! And I need an audience for it. I need a second opinion on it."

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Thanks, Chuckie. I knew I could count on you."

* * *

When study hall began, Lil hid out in the auditorium for the two quarreling former friends to come. Luckily for her, Chuckie had to use the bathroom, so Shenzi came alone first. "Hey Shen, glad you could come," Lil ran down to her. She led the emo girl up on the stage from the side stairs. "You stay here, I'll get the scripts."

After she went backstage, Chuckie walked into the room. "Lil I'm here! When are... Shenzi, what're you doing here?"

"I'm helping Lil with a play scene for English class," Shenzi explained sneeringly, "What're _you_ doing here?"

"Lil's going to sing a song, and she wants _my_ opinion on it," Chuckie told her with narrowed eyes, as he walked up the stage to confront her. "She said nothing to me about a play."

"Yeah well, she didn't say anything about a song to me."

"Ah, you're both here," Lil smiled, "Good."

"Where are the scripts?"

"Or your mic?"

"I lied to both of you," Lil crossed her arms.

"Why?" They both exclaimed, before glaring at each other.

"Because this fight has gone on long enough!" Lil glared at them, getting their attention, "You're best friends! Not to mention the perfect couple! Do you really want to..."

"See? She doesn't trust you!" Chuckie cut her off.

"She lied to you as well, genius!" Shenzi retorted.

"STOP IT!" Lil screamed, "Instead of me singing a song or practicing a scene for a play, we're going to have a little intervention. Now, go put your hair in ponytails."

"What?" Chuckie raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Ponytails! Both of you!" She snapped.

"Okay," Shenzi and Chuckie both raised their palms up in defense, before they headed backstage.

"I have scrunchies back there for both of you."

* * *

Later, Shenzi had her hair in a high ponytail, while Chuckie's was low. Plus, their hair was tied to two ropes hanging from a rack on the ceiling. "Okay guys, you're going to tell the whole story from your sides."

 **(A/N: Chuckie's ponytail is like the one he had in his hair during "Chuckie's in Love.")**

"And we had to tie our hair in ponytails, why?" Chuckie raised an eyebrow.

"I'm GETTING to that," Lil growled through gritted teeth, "Anyway, if either one of you interrupts, your ponytail will be yanked. Hard."

"Pft, this is stupid," Shenzi scoffed.

"I'm not doing this," Chuckie agreed.

Lil retorted by pulling the ropes down, effectively yanking their ponytails. "OW!" They yelled in pain.

"Very good," Lil nodded, "Now Chuckie, you may go first."

"Thanks," Chuckie nodded. "See, it started when I gave Shenzi this school logo t-shirt that I worked very hard on. It was special, and she traded it for concert tickets."

"You wanted to go to that concert! OW!" Shenzi interrupted, but her ponytail was yanked.

"It's Chuckie's turn!"

"Alright, I'll be quiet."

The redhead continued telling his side. "I put a lot of thought into the present, but she just traded it away. And then she took someone else to the concert." "But..." "A'AH!" Lil cut her off. "And she still hasn't apologized," Chuckie finished.

"Alright Chuckie," Lil nodded, "Okay Shenzi, your turn."

"Okay," Shenzi cleared her throat a bit, before she began telling her side. "Well first of all, Chuckie said the shirt wasn't a big deal, and the tickets were for Emica. So yeah, I traded the shirt, but it was for something he really wanted, and something we could do together. But he refused to go to the concert..."

"I would've gone with you if you had just apolo- OW!" Chuckie was cut off by his hair getting yanked.

"Shenzi's talking, Chuckie!"

"But I-'ipe!" Chuckie tried to reason, but his hair was getting yanked repeatedly, "I wa- Just let me- I'll shut up."

"Anyway, Chuckie had refused to go to the concert, so yeah, I took Nicole. She was actually willing to come with me."

"Okay Shenzi," Lil nodded, "Thanks for sharing your point of view. Now..."

"You got those tickets for us!" Chuckie interrupted.

"You refused to go!" Shenzi grabbed the rope out of Lil's hands, and yanked on Chuckie's hair with it.

"OW! You're not the rope-keeper!" He grabbed the rope, and yanked Shenzi's hair with it.

"OW!"

"OW!"

"OW!"

"Guys, stop it!" Lil yelled, "You're stressing your ponytails!" When they didn't let up, she groaned in frustration. "Ugh!"

* * *

 **(A/N: Sorry for the lame ending. You know the disclaimer.)**

* * *

 **Random Fact About BxB**

I'm not interested in a lot of adult-targeted material, despite almost being an adult myself. Although I like The Big Bang Theory, Seinfeld, some shows on truTV, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, and The Breakfast Club.


	11. Danger!

**(A/N: Most of this chapter was inspired by a scene in the iCarly special "iQuit iCarly. Enjoy! Hopefully...)**

* * *

 **We Meet Again**

Ch. 10

* * *

A couple days passed, and the Sheckie battle only grew worse and worse. They were sent to the nurse's office for headaches after the "intervention", but they refused to speak to one another. The nurse understood when Lil explained the situation.

On one day, the former friends encountered each other at their lockers once again. "Shenzi," He casually greeted her.

"Chuckie," She greeted him back.

"Hey Chuckie?" Lil walked up to them, "We need to go study for our history test."

"Oh yeah."

"Wait, I thought you were going to study with me," Shenzi pointed out.

"I, I uh..."

"Don't try to intimidate her," Chuckie berated the emo girl.

"We have to study for the history test, which I'll do better in."

"No, _I'm_ going to, because Lil agreed to study with _me._ "

"I have as much right to her as you!" Lil squeaked in shock when Shenzi pulled her closer by her arm.

"You do not!" Chuckie pulled Lil back to him.

"I can't believe you guys are really breaking up," Lil remarked sadly.

"Well, we are," Chuckie said. "Come on, let's go study." He and the brunette headed for study hall.

"Wait! You can't just take her whenever you want!" Shenzi exclaimed.

"Ugh!" Lil groaned.

"Alright, maybe we should let _her_ choose."

"Fair enough. I'll take you for a shopping spree, and pay for everything."

"Ohh."

"Don't use bribery on her!"

"Alright, I can't take this!" Lil stomped away angrily. She then turned to the former friends. "I just want things back to how they _were!_ " She started choking up, before running off. After glaring at one another, Shenzi and Chuckie slammed their lockers shut and stomped away.

* * *

Later that night, Chuckie and Lil met up at the top floor of an apartment building in Los Angeles. For geography, they had to take photos, or just one, of buildings or nature, and describe them. Any time of day was allowed. Chuckie was originally partners with Shenzi, but because of their fight, he traded partners with Phil, who was having a bit of a feud with Lil. "Whoa, we sure are high up," Chuckie remarked, looking out the window carefully as the wind blew at his hair.

"Whoever lives at the top floor has an amazing view," Lil remarked, the wind blowing her hair back, including her blu-ish green extension.

"Uh, excuse me?" Shenzi and Phil arrived at the same area in the building. Frankie came with them to ensure Shenzi's safety.

"What're you doing here?" Chuckie sneered.

"What're _you_ doing here?" Shenzi sneered back.

"Why're you here?" Lil glared.

"Why're _you_ here?" Phil glared back.

"We're taking pictures of LA at night for our geography project," Chuckie explained with crossed arms.

"From the window washer's platform?" Shenzi put her hands on her hips over her moto tutu dress.

"Yep," Lil nodded, "Our teacher gave us permission."

"Yeah well, he let us take photos here too," Phil pointed out.

"But why would..." Lil was about to wonder aloud.

"He probably thought you four wanted to collaborate on the project together," Frankie suggested.

"Well, we don't," Chuckie said.

Coming up with a devious plan, Shenzi gasped. "The Sulky Boys!" She yelled, pointing down the hall. When everyone else looked that way, she climbed through the window, and on the washer's platform! "Haha!"

"Shenzi!" Chuckie exclaimed as he, Frankie and the twins rushed over.

"You're not wearing a harness!" Frankie yelled.

"Ah, harnesses are for bawlers!" Shenzi exclaimed with confidence.

"Get in here!" Chuckie ordered.

"No! Phil and I get to go first, 'cause I'm out here, and you're not!"

"... Oh yeah?!" Then to Frankie and the twins' horror, Chuckie started climbing through the window! They tried to stop him, but he landed on the slightly unsteady platform anyway. After instinctively gazing down, he shuddered in fear at the overwhelming height.

"Get back inside, you two!" Frankie ordered, "It's too dangerous to be out there without a harness!"

"You heard her! Go back inside!" Shenzi ordered Chuckie.

"You first!"

"No! I'm not going anywhere!" Shenzi gripped on the rails stubbornly, the wind blowing her hair, which blended in with the night other than her white extension, all around.

"I mean it! Both of you get back inside, now!" Frankie yelled angrily.

"I'm not going unless Chuckie goes first!"

"I don't think so! Lil and I have to get the pictures for our geography project!" Chuckie brushed his hair from his face. "No matter how windy it is out here!"

"Chuckie, it's not worth it!" Lil told him, "And you guys are best friends! The perfect couple! You shouldn't fight!"

"Yeah! Friends shouldn't fight!" Phil chimed in.

"I just _said_ that!" Lil exclaimed irritably at him.

"I _thought_ it before you said it!"

"Fibber!" They broke out in an argument until Frankie broke it up.

"Man, it's really windy out here!" Chuckie remarked when a gust blew by. Losing her balance, Shenzi stumbled and accidentally hit the green button, making the platform lower.

"Oh no!" Frankie yelled in terror.

"We're moving!" Chuckie exclaimed.

"How do I make it stop?!" Shenzi yelled fearfully.

"Hit the red one!" Chuckie told her. She hastily did just that, and the platform stopped lowering.

"You guys okay?!" Lil yelled down to them.

"I think so!" Shenzi replied.

"But how're we gonna...?" Chuckie wondered aloud, but was cut off by the left side of the platform breaking; Chuckie fell, and held onto the pole for dear life! Frankie and the twins screamed in terror as the redhead kept his grip firm.

"Chuckie! Don't let go!" Shenzi screamed in terror, holding onto the rails.

"Why on Earth would I let go?!" Chuckie screamed.

On the safe ground, Chaz and Betty were exploring the city while their kids were busy on their projects. They stopped when they heard sudden high-pitched, but boy-ish screams coming from a distance upward. "What's that?" Betty wondered aloud.

"Hmm." Chaz extended the new handheld telescope he bought, and looked in it. To his terror, Chuckie was dangling from a window washer's platform! "CHU-U-U-UCKI-I-I-I-IE!" He screamed in horror as he ran in the building, with Betty following.

"Mom, Dad, we're at the building in Los Angeles," Frankie shakily said in her phone, "Bad things are happening! Shenzi and Chuckie are on a broken window washer's platform, and-and Chuckie's dangling from it!" After telling them the name and address of the building, and to hurry, she hung up.

"I'm gonna fall!" Chuckie exclaimed in fear and terror.

"No you're not!" Shenzi insisted.

"Yes I am! I'm slipping!"

"Don't slip!"

"It's not on purpose! It's the stupid gravity!"

Shenzi then decided to take action. "Hang on, I'm coming to get you!" She started scooting down while keeping her grip on the rails.

"Be careful!" Phil shouted down to her.

"Gee, thanks!" She shouted back sarcastically. "Okay." She then started scooting down some more. "Shenzi's comin'. I'm not scared," She whimpered, "This is great."

"Mom!" Phil exclaimed upon seeing the two adults.

"Chaz!" Frankie exclaimed.

"Chuckie, don't let go!" Chaz yelled down to his son.

"Yeah, we're pretty much on the same page!" Chuckie yelled back.

"Shenzi! What're you doing?!" Betty yelled to the black-haired girl.

"Just relax!" Shenzi yelled back. After a short couple of seconds, she stopped just above the redhead.

"Shenzi?" Chuckie whimpered.

"Here, grab my hand!" After whipping her hair out of her face, she held her hand down to him.

"I'm scared!"

"Me too! Just grab it!" Despite some struggling, Chuckie grabbed her hand and wrist firmly, before she started pulling.

"Mom! Dad!" Frankie exclaimed when she saw Felicia and Friar Tuck come dashing over.

"Shenzi, you're not strong enough to pull him up!" Chaz yelled down fearfully.

"Really?!" Using all her strength, despite a bit of struggle, Shenzi pulled Chuckie up to safety. Betty, Chaz, and the kids cheered when he was standing on the scaffold again.

"He's up!" Frankie exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm going to throw a rope down!" Betty yelled down to them.

"Hurry!" Chuckie exclaimed.

But when the rope was thrown, it landed on Shenzi's back; It sent her falling, until she was dangling upside down! "SITUATION!" She screamed in horror, "SITUATION! SITUATION!" Her family screamed in terror at the youngest daughter in great danger.

"Shen, no!" Chuckie exclaimed, before he grabbed her ankle. "I've gotcha!" Before long, Shenzi was safe again. Or as safe as she could get.

"Thanks so much!" She shouted sarcastically at Betty.

"Tie the rope around yourselves, and we'll yank ya up!" Betty commanded.

"Okay!" They did just that.

"You kids ready?"

"Yes!" Chuckie replied.

"Pull us!"

"Help me!" Betty commanded, so Chaz, Felicia, Friar Tuck, Frankie, and the twins grabbed the rope, and assisted in getting the two former(?) friends to safety. After around half a minute, Betty and Chaz managed to grab them and bring them back into safety, as they hugged them.

"You guys okay?" Chaz asked them, his hand on Chuckie's shoulder.

"Y-yeah," Shenzi nodded as her family bombarded her with tight hugs, but she accepted them all.

"That was way too close!" Betty exclaimed.

"Yeah," Chuckie nodded, heavily breathing from the scare. "But... we made it."

"Yep," Shenzi agreed, "And neither one of us cried the whole time."

"Nope," Chuckie shook his head. "We're big... brave, dogs." He chuckled a bit, but it didn't last long. He and Shenzi finally let it sink in; If the fighting had continued, they wouldn't be here right now. They would've fallen to their inevitable deaths. Finally letting themselves cry from the fear of it all, they shared a tight embrace, symbolizing that the fight was over.

Lil smiled at the scene, before turning to Phil. After realizing that their fight was ridiculous as well, they shared an emotional embrace as well. Frankie hugged her parents one-by-one, still shaky from witnessing her sister almost fall to her death. After shrugging, Betty and Chaz hugged as well.

"I'm so sorry!" Shenzi sobbed in Chuckie's chest. "I was such an idiot!"

"Me too!" He cried in her hair and shoulder.

"I can't lose you again, Chuck! You're the greatest friend I've ever had!"

"Ditto!"

* * *

 _Ding Dong_

Chuckie ran over to the door when the bell was rung, and answered it; He smiled when he saw Shenzi at the door, carrying a black and white checkerboard duffle bag under a pillow with a black Ouija Board design pillowcase over it. She herself was wearing a black velvet cat face dress, classic Converse high-tops, and black barbell earrings. Surprisingly, her hair was extension-free. "Hi Shen."

"Hey Chuck." She shared a hug with him, before she walked in the house. Ever since their fight ended, they were closer than ever. They could barely stay away from one another, so Felicia and Friar Tuck allowed her to sleep over at his house with him, while feeling shaky from the scare. They thought she would sleep better with him in the same room. Chaz and Kira felt the same way, so they allowed Chuckie to invite her over.

"If you haven't had dinner yet, you can eat with us," Chuckie offered.

"Thanks," Shenzi smiled, "I haven't yet; That sounds great."

At dinnertime, she and the Finsters were having spaghetti and meatballs. Chaz had to bring in an extra seat for their guest. She tried to insist on standing up, but they wouldn't have it. "So you guys were really on a broken window washer's platform?" Kimi asked them. She hadn't witnessed the event, and wasn't even aware until Chaz and Chuckie told her and Kira. They were both very scared for them, but were relieved that they weren't hurt in any physical way.

"Yep," Chuckie nodded, "Not gonna lie, it was the scariest moment of my life."

"Mine too," Shenzi agreed.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay," Kimi smiled at them, "And that you're friends again."

"Thanks," Chuckie smiled back, "I am too."

"Me too," Shenzi agreed, before taking a tomato sauce-filled bite. After swallowing, she gave Chuckie a playful kiss on the cheek, leaving a small amount of sauce.

"Hey," He laughed a bit, wiping it off his cheeks. Before a playful sauce fight could break out, Chaz and Kira told them to stop and just eat, so they did. They also said to save the playing for after dinner.

After they were done, and Shenzi thanked Chaz and Kira for the meal, she and Chuckie went to play video games together in the living room. When it started getting late, they stayed up in Chuckie's room, just hanging out before going to sleep clad in their pajamas. Chuckie was sitting cross-legged on his bed, wearing his purple and blue pajamas. Shenzi was laying in her pink candy bow sleeping bag, wearing a black Wildfox cropped camisole, and pink patchwork sleep pants.

She commented on his merchandise featuring Armadillo Dave, and revealed that she liked the comic book series as well, but was a bit shy to fully reveal it.

"Y'know, I actually forgot why we fought in the first place," Shenzi admitted.

"Well, it was because I made you that shirt, and you traded it for concert tickets," Chuckie reminded her. "But... I know you were trying to do something nice for me," He added when she looked guilty. "I'm sorry I reacted so angrily."

"It's okay," She smiled, "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did either. Both of us were wrong."

"Yea," He nodded, "Well, why don't we go to sleep? It's almost 11."

"Okay," She agreed, "'Night, Chuck."

"'Night, Tuck." Shenzi giggled at his rhyme, before he turned off his lamp and they both laid down to sleep.

After around a half hour, Shenzi started squirming a bit in her slumber, a horrible nightmare going on in her subconscious.

 **She opened her eyes when she felt wind blowing. She was surprised to find herself back on the broken scaffold from earlier that night, but something was off; Where were Frankie and the twins? What about Chaz, and Betty? They were all gone! It was just her and Chuckie, who was hanging onto the pole for dear life. "Chuckie, grab my hand!" She held her hand down to him, like she did earlier that night.**

 **But his reaction was completely different from what she had expected. "Why? So you can trade me for a gift certificate?" He glared, despite the danger he was in. "No! Of course not!" She exclaimed, "Just take my hand! I'll pull you up!"**

 **"I don't need your help!" Chuckie yelled angrily. But to her horror, his grip was loosening fast! "I can take care of myse-AAAAHHH!" Before he finished, his hands slipped off the pole, and he went plummeting!**

 **"NO-O-O-O-O-O!" Shenzi screamed in terror.**

"No!" Shenzi shot up, and looked around. Even though it was dark, she could tell that she was back in Chuckie's room. A second later, the lamp was turned on, and despite her blurry vision, she saw the redhead putting his glasses on his face hastily.

"Shenzi, are you okay?" Chuckie jumped down on the floor, and knelt down next to her.

"Y-yeah," She nodded, her breath shaky, "I just had a bad dream."

"What about? Or would you rather not talk about it?"

"Well um, we were on that scaffold like earlier tonight," She started retelling it, "But this time, we were alone. And... y-you refused to let me help you up." Chuckie listened intently, feeling more concerned the more she explained. "And... you fell off of the sca-scaffold!" She finished as a sob escaped. Chuckie hugged her tightly, as she cried in his chest. "It was horrible!"

"It's okay Shen," Chuckie rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her, "I'm fine, I didn't fall. Neither of us did. Just let it out." He couldn't believe that he had reacted so horribly to her, when she was just trying to do something nice for him. He was such a jerk, an idiot. He didn't deserve a friend as wonderful as her. And because of his reaction, they almost died! He vowed to never get angry at her for anything ever again. Hopefully he would remember in the future; He couldn't lose her as a friend again.

After around half a minute, she was able to regain her composure. "Th-thanks Chuck," She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"You feel better?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "Thanks. Um, this is going to sound weird, but... can I sleep with you tonight?"

"But you're already..."

"No, I mean in your bed. With you," She explained. "I think it'd help me sleep better."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise for a second, before he made his decision. "Well, okay you can do that. Anything to help you with nightmares."

"Thanks," She smiled timidly. Before Chuckie turned off his lamp again, she climbed into his bed, leaving her pillow and sleeping bag on the floor. "'Night, Chuck."

"'Night, Tuck." Shenzi giggled at his rhyme again. She had a feeling that he would say it more often, considering how much she liked it. Feeling a bit timid, she laid her head on his chest instead of the pillow he was using. After around a minute, her breathing evened out as she slept peacefully. Chuckie held her a bit closer as he stayed awake. Now he felt even worse for getting angry at her for a nice gesture. He was truly an idiot.

After planting a comforting kiss on her head, he drifted off to sleep himself, his face in her soft, dark hair.

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, there you have it. Sheckie is back together. X3 You know the disclaimer.)**

* * *

 **Random Fact About BxB**

The Big Bang Theory is my favorite show targeted at teens/adults.


	12. Camping

**We Meet Again**

Ch. 11

* * *

 _Ding Dong_

Hastily brushing her hair, Lil ran to answer the door, and smiled upon seeing Shenzi and Chuckie outside, hand-in-hand. "Hey guys," She greeted them, "Come on in. Mom has news, and she wanted to wait until you came to tell it."

They gathered in the living room, where Betty was waiting for them. "Well, I'm glad you two aren't butting heads anymore, because I have exciting news!"

"What is it?" Chuckie asked her.

"We're goin' camping for the weekend! And you little lovebirds are invited! Lil insisted."

"Camping?" Chuckie raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"That sounds fun," Shenzi smiled, "I'm in."

"Me too," Chuckie nodded.

* * *

When Friday came and after school was over with, Shenzi prepared herself for the camping trip with Chuckie, Chaz, the DeVilles minus Howard, and apparently Tommy. Howard had to help their grandparents, so he couldn't come. Frankie wasn't into camping, so she decided to stay with their parents. Plus she wasn't invited, and respected that fact.

Shenzi changed into black cargo shorts, a black and white "Black Is My Happy Colour" cropped t-shirt, a pink and black flannel, which was tied in the front, black Doc Martens work boots, black spike ball earrings, and a pink extension. She then tied her hair in two low ponytails. She dumped her school supplies out of her backpack and replaced them with her sleeping bag, pajamas, socks, small snacks, and her pillow. "You all packed up?" Felicia asked her.

"Yep," She nodded, hoisting her backpack on her shoulders, "I'll ask Betty or Chaz to call you when we arrive, if there's reception where we stay at."

"Alright," Felicia nodded as Shenzi headed for the front door to wait on the porch. Her mother followed her out, and decided to wait with her. "But you be careful, okay? Your father, sister and I don't want another... well, you know."

"I will," Shenzi assured her, "I don't want another one either, but Chuckie and I made up a few nights ago, so there won't be any fight-induced trauma again."

"Well regardless, just be careful."

"I will."

After another minute, Betty came driving up with Chaz in the passenger seat, and Tommy, Chuckie, and the twins in the back seats. "Okay Shen, you have fun with your friends. And Chuckie," She giggled.

Shenzi rolled her eyes while smiling, as an embarrassed blush grew on her cheeks. "I will, Mom." She walked to the car and sat between Chuckie and Phil, with Tommy at Chuckie's left, and Lil at Phil's right.

"You ready to camp it up, Shen?" Chuckie asked her.

"Yep," She nodded. She had to admit, Chuckie looked pretty darn cute in his purple plaid button-up t-shirt, light denim shorts, grey crew socks, and short brown boots.

Phil was in green shorts, a light blue t-shirt, olive green sneakers, a dark-ish pink baseball cap, and had a blue hoodie tied around his waist. Tommy was wearing a white t-shirt, a red plaid button-up shirt with all the buttons undone, denim shorts, grey socks, and black Vans. Lil was in a black tank top, a white, red, and blue plaid flannel shirt tied in the front, dark denim embroidered shorts, classic Converse low-tops, and a red extension.

"I'm so excited!" Phil exclaimed, "I've always wanted to go camping!"

"Me too," Tommy agreed.

"Well, I'm really glad you guys are friends again," Lil smiled at Shenzi and Chuckie.

"Thanks, " Shenzi smiled back, "I am too. I don't know what I would do without my best friend." She hugged Chuckie from the side, who hugged her back.

"Yeah! Sheckie's back together!" Phil cheered.

"Yeah!" Lil cheered with him.

"Okay guys," Tommy chimed in upon noticing that the two friends looked a bit embarrassed. "Give them a little space."

"Alright," Lil shrugged, before she looked to her right at the window.

"Have you ever gone camping before, Shenzi?" Tommy asked her.

"Nah," She shrugged, "At least I don't think so. If I have, I can't remember it."

"Ah," Tommy nodded, "Well my grandpa has talked about taking me and my friends camping when we were babies. Or in Chuck's case, babies and a toddler. He was potty-trained at the time, but it was before we went to Paris."

"Oh, that's interesting," Shenzi nodded.

After a while, they arrived at the campsite. "Here we are, pups! Pile out!" The kids plus Betty and Chaz filed out of the car, the kids having their backpacks handy, while Betty went to grab the gear from the trunk. "For the whole weekend, we're going to live how our ancestors lived, before they had houses, electricity, and outhouses."

"Before we do, can you or Chaz call my family, to tell them we arrived?" Shenzi requested.

"I will." Betty whipped out her phone and dialed the Tuck residence after the emo girl provided the number. "After this, we'll live like our ancestors," She told the kids, before Felicia answered. "Hey, Felish! Yeah, we're here. Don't worry, Chazzy and I will take good care of your daughter. Okay, bye." She then hung up. "Okay, _now_ we're living the old life! Let's get to that campsite!" The campsite was merely a clearing surrounded by trees and a calm river. "Well, here we are! Let's set up."

Phil was in charge of learning knots, Tommy was getting firewood, and Chuckie and the girls were setting up the tents. Originally, the arrangement was going to be: Tommy, Chuckie, and Phil in one tent, Shenzi and Lil in one, and Betty and Chaz in another. But they all predicted that Shenzi would sleep with Chuckie, so they decided to mix it up as they went. "Hey Chuck, how's the tent going?" Shenzi asked her best friend after walking up to him.

"It's... going," Chuckie replied, "But don't worry." He playfully bent one of the rods. "I know what I'm doing." He flinched and Shenzi ducked for cover when the rod suddenly went flying.

"I'm not sure I like that," Shenzi playfully teased him with a giggle while straightening up.

"Very funny," He smirked.

"Here, I'll help you."

* * *

After a while, all the tents were up and ready for when bedtime came around, which was very soon. Shenzi was clumsily hit in the forehead with a rod, but otherwise, no one was injured. Even though she insisted that it was fine, Chuckie kissed the red spot on her forehead. Phil, Betty, and Chaz were trying not to smile at them, while Lil looked like her face was going to split in half from her wide grin. Tommy didn't see them, however.

"Okay you lovebirds, come join us for s'mores," Betty called out to the two friends when Chuckie was checking Shenzi's forehead for a bruise. They saw that a few logs were arranged around the reasonably-sized campfire, where Tommy, the adults, and the twins were roasting s'mores on sticks. Sitting next to each other, they sat on one of the logs with Tommy. The kids were startled when Chaz burned his s'more from holding it to the fire too close. When he ate it anyway, Shenzi grimaced at the crunching noises. After they were done, they decided to "hit the hay" for the night, as Betty put it. Shenzi and Lil weren't fond of the idea of not being able to brush their teeth, but didn't say anything about it, knowing that it was only for a weekend anyway.

As everyone predicted, Shenzi made a beeline for Chuckie's tent, and Tommy granted her access to the middle spot. After she set her sleeping bag in the spot, she went back outside.

In the other tent, she and Lil changed into their pajamas, one on one instead of at the same time, before Phil could set up his sleeping bag. He, Tommy, and Chuckie planned on sleeping in their day clothes. Lil's had a BFFs milk and cookies theme, with long light brown pants, a pink tank top, and lilac socks. Shenzi had a black dolman knit pajama top, which was tied at the left side because of its long length, hot pink Cupcakes Are Evil themed boxer shorts, and black knee-high socks with pink bows. Her earrings were replaced with black barbells. She pulled the bands out of her hair, and stashed them in her backpack.

"Nah, we're just about to hit the hay," They heard Betty tell someone on her phone. Shenzi assumed it was either one of her parents, or her sister, "Shenzi is still fine, Tucky." She was right. "I think Frankie would like this, but Chuckie kissed her today." Shenzi's eyes widened. "No, no! It's not what you're thinkin'! Get those thoughts out of your head, preacher." Shenzi knew right then and there that Betty was talking to her dad. "It was just on her forehead; She hit it with a rod while assembling one of the tents. Yeah, she's okay. Might be a little sore in the morning, possibly black and blue, but no biggie. Alright, g'night." She then hung up, and turned to the emo girl. "Your folks say hi, and for you to be careful."

"Thanks," She smiled back, before re-entering the tent. "I'm back, boys."

"Nice PJs," Tommy smirked at her boxer shorts.

"Thanks," She giggled.

"Evil cupcakes?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, kids! Time for bed!" Betty announced, "G'night!"

"Well, we may as well get our snooze on," Shenzi pulled her glasses out from under her long bangs, "Chuckie, can you put these over there with yours?"

"Sure," Chuckie took off his own glasses, took hers, and set them together to his left where he couldn't break them.

"Thanks, Chuck. G'night, guys." Shenzi yawned and rubbed her eyes, letting her long bangs fall to blend in with the rest of her hair.

Chuckie saw this, and his curiosity won him over. "Y'know Shen, I've never seen both of your eyes before. At least, not recently," He remarked, as she opened her right eye. She looked cute like that, to him.

"You haven't?" Shenzi timidly covered her left eye with one hand.

"Can I, um... y-you don't have to if you're..."

"You promise not to make fun of me?"

"I promise. Cross my heart."

"A-alright." She unveiled what she was hiding, and Chuckie tried to hide his surprise at what he saw. There was nothing with it; But while her right eye, which he always saw, was green, the other was blue! He had never seen anything like it.

"Um..."

"I know," She sighed sadly, "I inherited them from my biological father. I'm such a freak." She went to hide it again, but was stopped just before she could. Her bangs were just barely above her eye when he stopped her.

"No, no! You're not a freak!" Chuckie assured her, putting his glasses back on, "It's like I said about your braces; Just because you have two-colored eyes, it doesn't mean you're a freak, or a cyborg, or anything like that. You're a person, like everyone else. Besides," He brushed her bangs back from her blushing face. "I think you have very pretty eyes."

She let a timid smile and blush grow. "Thanks, Chuck."

There was a few seconds of silence, as they gazed deeply at one another, before Tommy spoke up quietly. "If you guys are gonna kiss, just tell me and I'll leave." He would've said "again", but he didn't want to remind them about the "Tangled incident." He, along with pretty much the whole school, saw the photo in the school newspaper, but he didn't tease or question them about it.

"Very funny," Shenzi giggled.

"So, are you going to stop hiding yourself?" Chuckie asked her.

"Well um, no offense, but I've grown kind of accustomed to my hair being like this," Shenzi hesitantly explained, "It's been this way since I was 10." A yawn escaped before she could say anything else. "I, I'll tell the rest tomorrow while we're rafting. I'm tired."

"Me too," Chuckie agreed, taking his glasses off again.

"Let's hit it," Tommy chimed in.

"Hit what?" The redhead felt a bit nervous.

"The sack?" Tommy smirked, as Shenzi tried not to giggle.

"Oh yeah," Chuckie felt sheepish at his brief ditziness. He laid on his left side, his arm under his pillow, and drifted off to sleep. While sleeping herself, Shenzi turned towards the redhead and wrapped one arm around him as much as she could, with her face on the back of his neck and in his hair a bit. Chuckie flinched awake, but when he saw a tiny, grey hand with black polish on the nails, he smiled and went back to sleep. Neither of them noticed that Tommy was still awake, and remained so throughout the night. They did notice that he had been acting weird all day, but he denied it whenever they'd ask him about it.

Before long, daylight came, and Tommy was still awake. "Rise and shine, boys and girls!" Chuckie and the twins woke up in their respective tents, but a certain black-haired girl was still out like a light. "The raft's waitin', the river's here, get your baby butts in gear!"

"Um, B-Betty?" Chuckie piped up after putting his glasses on. "Little help? Shenzi's still asleep." Betty looked in the tent, and was amused to see that Shenzi was now on top of Chuckie face-down, so her sleeping bag was completely empty. Her long, dark hair concealed all of her face, and Chuckie's right upper arm. Chuckie occasionally giggled at her breath tickling his neck. And from what he and Betty heard, she was even snoring a bit. "She snores funny," Chuckie giggled quietly. Her snoring was a bit high-pitched, and somewhat quiet, but still audible. A few squeaks even accompanied them.

"I got 'er." The brunette woman gently set the black-haired girl face-up on her sleeping bag. "Rise and shine, Shenster!"

With a small snort, the black-haired girl snapped awake. "Oh! I, what happened?"

"You seemed to be using the Chuckster as your personal, portable mattress," Betty chuckled amusedly.

"O-oh," Shenzi blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry Chuckie."

"It's okay," Chuckie assured her, as he gave her glasses, "Here are your seeing eyes."

"Thanks," She giggled, putting them on her face below her bangs like always.

"Come on, kids! The raft's waiting for you!"

Shenzi and the boys crawled out of the tent. "How's your head, Shen?" Chuckie asked her.

"It's fine," She shrugged, "Is there a bruise?"

"Hmm." He tenderly pushed her bangs out of the way to have a look. "I see one, but just barely. Is it sore?"

"A little bit."

"Still? Well then..." When no one was looking, Chuckie kissed the spot with her bangs still brushed back.

"Thanks Chuck," She smiled timidly.

After she and Lil got dressed back in their day clothes from yesterday, with Shenzi re-tying her hair in its ponytails, they began learning how to paddle. They sat on the logs, with oars in hand, as Betty trained them for a while. Shenzi and Lil were struggling a bit from the oars' slightly heavy weights, but Chuckie and Phil assisted them, respectively.

After a short time, they were ready; They gathered in the yellow raft, where Phil tied the duffle bag tightly to one end. The girls kept their backpacks in the tents for safety. "Tommy, you coming?" Lil asked Tommy when everyone except him was in the raft.

"We're waiting," Chuckie chimed in. But Tommy stayed put, and even looked nervous.

* * *

The rest of the day went... pretty interesting. Chaz had fallen in the river, and when Betty dove in to rescue him, they were separated from the kids. They almost lost the duffle bag, but Lil grabbed it in the nick of time. She and Chuckie were angry at Phil for not tying it firmly enough, though. After a while of wandering, Chuckie and Shenzi finally learn why Tommy was acting so strangely: He was afraid of water. Chuckie assured him that it didn't change anything, because it was normal to be scared of something.

When they found smoke billowing from an area in the woods, the kids headed that way in hopes of finding help, but on the way, Phil fell in the river! Shenzi, Chuckie, and Lil were too scared to help him, but Tommy in, and rescued the brunette boy. Even though he briefly went back into danger, merely to grab his hat, Tommy managed to save him after Betty and Chaz, with their raft, finally found them. Chaz had fallen into the river again, but was quickly rescued by Betty and the kids.

After everyone was alright, they paddled back to the campsite, where Shenzi and Lil changed out of their wet clothes and into their Pjs. Shenzi's hair was down yet again. After they roasted and ate marshmallows around the fire, they sat around and chatted with each other, since it wasn't quite bedtime yet. Shenzi had a nagging feeling of guilt, so she excused herself and sat in the tent on her sleeping bag. Her knees were up to her chest.

She looked up when Chuckie crawled in and sat on his sleeping bag next to her. "You okay, Shen?"

"Y-yeah," She nodded, "I just... I just feel bad for not helping Phil out of the river."

"Oh," Chuckie mumbled, "Well, he's alright. Tommy rescued him."

"Yeah, but..."

"The point is, none of us drowned in the river. We're all okay."

"... Y-yeah, you're right," Shenzi nodded, "That river was pretty scary, though."

"Right?" Chuckie agreed, before he decided to change the subject. "Um... h-how's your head?"

"It's alright," She shrugged, "Not really aching anymore. I guess I forgot about it when everything unfolded. Boy, wait 'til I tell my parents and sister." She let out a yawn. "Man, I'm tired. Getting lost on a rushing river really tires one out."

"Yep," Chuckie yawned as well, "Let's hit it early."

"Hit what?"

"The sack?" He chuckled, knowing she was playing with him.

"Oh," She giggled, "'Night, Chuck."

"'Night, Tuck." After snuggling into their sleeping bags, they scooted closer together and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

"Tommy, can you check on Shenzi and Chuckie?" Betty asked the purple-haired boy. "They've been in there for a while."

"Sure thing." Tommy stood up, and cautiously peeked in the tent. He was surprised, yet amused, to see the two friends in a deep, sweet slumber. "They're sleeping," He reported back.

"Ah, hittin' the hay a little early, huh?" Betty smiled.

"Oh, they look so cute!" Lil quietly gushed after seeing them.

"We may as well follow their lead." Betty put out the fire with a bucket of water from the river. "G'night, kids! 'Night, Chaz!"

Shenzi and Chuckie heard Tommy crawl in, but they stayed still, feeling comfort in each other's company. Chuckie smiled when he felt Shenzi cuddle in his chest and neck. He held her closer with one hand on her back, and the other in her soft, dark hair. Guilt filled him up when he thought about the agrument they had, and the scare on the window washer's platform. He vowed again to never fight with her again, because if he did, who knows how it would go? They would never be friends again, and worst of all, she could actually die from a balcony or something!

But one thing he knew for sure was: Their friendship could withstand anything and everything.

* * *

 **(A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that I was lazy about the river scene; It basically goes the same way as it did in the AGU episode "River Rats", which inspired this chapter, anyway. You know the disclaimer. Originally, I was going to have Shenzi fall in the river, but a pet peeve of mine is when everything happens to only one character, so I kept it the way it is now.)**

* * *

 **Random Fact About BxB**

My most memorable trip to Disneyland and California Adventure was in summer of 2014. I rode the Haunted Mansion and Mickey's Fun Wheel for my first times, and I lost my iPod somewhere in there, somehow. :( But I got a new one, and I still have it.


	13. Playing Hooky

**(This chapter was inspired by the AGU episode "Blind Man's Bluff", and the movie "Ferris Bueller's Day Off". Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **We Meet Again**

Ch. 12

* * *

"You're suggesting we do _what?_ " Shenzi's eyes widened at Frankie.

"We go to Slosh Mountain Wednesday morning," She repeated, "I heard there'll be a heat wave that day. It's the perfect day to be in a water park."

"Tomorrow? But we have school then," Freshly-turned-12 Chuckie pointed out. He had celebrated his birthday on the 15th of April, only three days ago. They had a party at the arcade, where Shenzi went out of her way to win tons of prizes for him, since it was his special day.

"So we'll ditch," Frankie shrugged, like it was no big deal. But to Shenzi and Chuckie, who vied for a clean record, it was more than a big deal. "No one will catch us. We'll just hide our swimsuits in our backpacks, head to Slosh Mountain after we arrive at the school, have a little fun, then come back before the day's over. No one'll know a thing. We'll say that we were sick."

"For half a school day?" Roxy raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Um... we can say that we thought we were sick, but realized that we're fine," Frankie decided.

"What if we pretend we're sick, and then sneak out of the nurse's office?" Lil suggested.

"Yeah! I like that better!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Me too," Kimi agreed, "Let's do it."

"I'm in," Roxy decided. Bobby wasn't at the table, so they decided to keep it a secret from him. Same with Maxie and Matt. Besides, too many "sick" kids would've made the nurse suspicious. Tommy and Dil didn't want to be a part of the scheme, so Dil offered to help Tommy fib about where they were, since he was a terrible liar.

"Well..." Shenzi drew out, "As long as we don't get caught, I'm in."

"M-me too," Chuckie reluctantly agreed.

"Awesome!" Frankie exclaimed, "I'm so stoked!"

"Yeah, it'll be a jam," Shenzi said sarcastically, but with a bit of worry in her tone.

"We'll be fine, Shen," Chuckie assured her.

* * *

Shenzi woke up on Wednesday morning with a nervous feeling. She never played hooky before, not in her whole life. What if somebody caught them? Her record would be doomed with a black mark for ditching. After brushing her teeth, she pulled on a black Killstar Addams dress over her swimsuit, slid her feet in pastel pink flip-flops, put in black bow earrings, and clipped a light pink extension in her bangs. After hiding a t-shirt and some simple necessities for the water park in her backpack, she headed downstairs, trying to look casual.

Frankie was already at the table in dark denim shorts, a white Mickey Mouse ice cream tank top, black Converse dance lace sneakers, pastel pink ice cream dangle earrings, a plain black ponytail band, and a mint ice cream necklace. Shenzi didn't know how her sister could be so calm; Wasn't she worried about tarnishing her record? And worse of all, getting in trouble with their parents? They would flip!

The day went like normal; The two girls ate their breakfast, then boarded the bus. Felicia had noticed that Shenzi looked nervous, but she lied about a science test.

They met up with their friends in the bus. Chuckie was wearing a light blue t-shirt, a dark orange button-up t-shirt, denim jeans, and green sneakers. Lil was in a pink tank top, ripped-legged denim shorts, a yellow extension, and red Mary Janes. Kimi had her hair down, and wore a light purple halter tank top, denim jeans, and black sneakers. Phil was in a blue t-shirt with "03" in white on the front, dark green jeans, and black Vans. Roxy was in a light denim sundress, a blue and grey striped Replay t-shirt, blue laceless sneakers, a royal blue extension, and cobalt blue rose earrings.

"You guys ready to slosh it up?" Frankie whispered to them.

"Yep," Lil nodded.

"You sure we won't get caught?" Chuckie whispered cautiously.

"100%," Frankie assured him, "We'll be alright."

"If this screws up my record, it's on you," Shenzi whispered angrily, and Frankie raised her palms in defense. As they talked, they occasionally let fake coughs out.

After they arrived at the school, their plan went into action. While coughing harder, they stumbled out of the bus and into the hallways. "I, I thought we were fine!" Shenzi exclaimed, trying to make other students believe their hoax.

"Me too!" Chuckie coughed.

"L-let's go see the nurse," Lil suggested, "She'll take care of us."

"Good idea," Phil agreed.

"Let's do it," Roxy added. The group arrived at their destination, picking up the "sick" story.

"Oh!" The nurse exclaimed upon seeing all the "ill" kids. "Are you children okay?"

"N-no," Frankie shook her head.

"We thought we... were alright, but we were wrong," Kimi added.

"Well, you all can stay here until you're all better," The nurse offered to them.

"Thanks," Chuckie smiled weakly.

Soon, the kids were put in beds, but since there was a limited quantity, there had to be two in a couple of them. Shenzi and Chuckie were on one bed, while Lil and Phil were on another. Frankie and Roxy were on separate beds. When the nurse was out of earshot, and the door was closed, Frankie quickly quit the act. "Okay guys, we're good to go." They slid out of the bed, and after Lil replaced her Mary Janes with purple sandals and put a purple visor on her head, she was on the lookout for the nurse while the others were getting ready. Phil replaced his jeans with orange floral swim trunks, and his Vans with blue flip-flops. Kimi put pink sunglasses on her head, tied a pink and blue floral swim towel around her waist, and replaced her sneakers with blue sandals. Frankie put blue ice cream print sunglasses on her head. Roxy pulled off her dress and put on turquoise board shorts with a zebra-print waistband, and blue floral wayferer sunglasses with purple lenses in her hair.

Chuckie changed from his jeans into green swim trunks, and replaced his sneakers with green flip-flops. He tried not to stare when Shenzi pulled off her dress, and replaced it with black board shorts, and a black cropped t-shirt with "Daddy's Girl" in pastel pink letters on the front that stopped half an inch above her belly button. She then pulled a pastel pink visor on her head."Chuck? You okay?" She giggled.

"Y-yeah," He snapped out of his trance, "I'm fine."

"Let's get to it," Frankie whispered to all of them.

The group sneaked out the window, and started walking to their destination. Frankie had a plan for if they were ever stopped by any patrol officers questioning them on why they weren't in school.

"Can we take a bus there?" Kimi requested, "My feet are starting to ache."

"If we ride on a bus, then someone would see us for sure," Shenzi pointed out.

"Don't worry, guys; I've got a plan for that," Frankie told them. "There's a bus coming!" They waited at the bus stop until they were granted access to enter the vehicle.

"Shouldn't you kids be in school?" The driver asked them when they entered.

"There was a gas leak," Frankie explained, "And they let everyone out early. So, we're going to Slosh Mountain!"

"Okay..." He drew out. When the group took their seats and buckled in, he closed the bus door and headed for the water park.

"This is going to be great!" Kimi exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Shenzi agreed, "I've never been to Slosh Mountain before."

"You haven't?" Chuckie asked her, feeling a little surprised, "Well then, I'll make your first time the best time you've ever had there."

"Aww, you don't have to..."

"I'm going to, Tuck," Chuckie playfully scolded her, "I was a wreck during our fight, and I don't want us to go through that again. So, I'm making it up to you, a'ight?" He smirked.

"Okay," She giggled, "I still don't think you have to fuss over me, but I know I can't stop you. I just hope we won't get in trouble," She whispered.

"We'll be alright," Chuckie assured her, "I'm very sure that Frankie knows what she's doing."

"I hope so."

After a few minutes of conversing, and a bit more assuring, they arrived. "We're here!" Kimi cheered.

"Slosh Mountain, baby!" Phil chimed in.

"Wh-whoo!" Shenzi cheered nervously. When they stepped out and to the entrance, she was gazing at their surroundings suspiciously. A kiss on her cheek effectively stopped her.

"Can you relax, Shen?" Chuckie asked her gently, taking her hand in his as she looked at him, "We'll be alright. We're just going to have a little fun. No one's going to catch us."

"Well, o-okay; I'll try to let loose," Shenzi decided, while pushing her glasses up. "Come on, let's block up and get in there." After applying sunscreen to themselves, they presented their tickets to the taker. When he asked them why they weren't in school, Frankie used the gas leak story again, and like the bus driver, he believed them. The group left their backpacks at a booth where any kinds of bags were stored by the guests in the park. "What'll we do first?"

"I'm not sure, but I say we save the best for last," Kimi suggested, "Whiplash Gorge!"

Shenzi's eyes widened at the name. " _What_ Gorge?"

"Ah, don't worry Shen, it's safe," Lil assured her, "Phil and I rode it once, and whoa! What a rush!"

"If it's safe, then why does it have its own hospital?" Shenzi gestured to the small building with a sign reading "Whiplash Gorge Emergency." "I'm not going on that deathtrap."

"Me neither," Chuckie agreed.

"Hey, they're having a kart race!" Frankie pointed out, "Let's do that first, you guys!" The group headed for the Slosh Mountain Speedway, where they watched an exciting race and relished the shade in the bleachers. When Shenzi and Chuckie watched their voted car, they held each other's hands in anticipation. But the car that Phil and Lil bet on together reached the finish line first. "What's next?" Frankie asked them after the cheering ceased.

Throughout the day, the group had a blast at Slosh Mountain, the cool water being salvation to them because of the heat. Shenzi and Chuckie had forgotten their worries about getting caught as they had fun with their friends. But soon enough, the only activity left to do was Whiplash Gorge. Phil pulled off his shirt while Frankie and Lil stripped out of their tanks and shorts, Kimi's from her tank and towel and Roxy from her t-shirt. Frankie had a hot pink eyelet flower bikini with a triangle top and side-tie bottoms, Kimi had a simple orange bikini, and Roxy was wearing a blue one-piece, one-strap swimsuit with flowers on the top hem. Lil was in a green one-piece with pink flowers. "Come on, guys! Let's get in line before it's too long!" Phil exclaimed, before they did just that. However, Shenzi and Chuckie stayed behind, side-by-side.

"You guys coming?" Lil asked them.

"Nah," Shenzi shook her head nervously.

"We'll be over there if you need us," Chuckie gestured to Drippy Hill, the kiddie area, where there was a fake waterfall that barely reached the emo girl's knees.

"If you say so," Frankie giggled at his choice, "Have fun with each other." She, Kimi, and the twins then joined the long line.

The two friends walked hand-in-hand to Drippy Hill, where Chuckie shyly took off his shirts and Shenzi stripped out of hers. She had a simple black triangle bikini top with side-tie bottoms under her board shorts. They then sat in the small pool to the left of the fake waterfall, where toddlers were gently pushed down by their parents. It was also where they could see Whiplash Gorge. Taking Chuckie's hand in hers, she absentmindedly laid on his left shoulder. "You know something, Chuck?" She took her visor off and set it in her lap.

"Yeah?" He smiled down at her.

"I'm glad we came here today," She replied, "I was scared of getting caught, but now I know that we'll be alright. And it's a perfect day to be at Slosh Mountain."

"I couldn't agree more," Chuckie gently laid his head on hers. They then closed their eyes and stayed silent, enjoying each other's company. No words needed to be said between them. But that didn't mean that no words were said _about_ them.

"Are they in love, Mommy?" They opened their eyes again, and saw a little girl with dark red hair and a pink and purple one-piece swimsuit pointing at them, and looking up at who looked like her mother.

"I don't know, honey," She responded, "They seem to be a little young for that." She raised an eyebrow at them for a second, before going back to playing with her child.

Shenzi and Chuckie smiled at each other. "Parents," They said simultaneously, before laughing.

After they stopped, their gaze went to Whiplash Gorge; From their spot, they saw their friends in the line with a few kids behind them. It made Chuckie think; It was the opportunity of a lifetime. Did he really want to miss out on it? It then seemed like Shenzi read his mind, and had the same thoughts as him. "I'll go if you will." Chuckie stayed silent, before they both made their decisions.

* * *

In the Whiplash Gorge pool, Phil and the girls were lounging after sliding down. Phil had proclaimed himself as "Slosh Mountain King" after his turn. "Man, that _was_ a rush!" Frankie exclaimed.

"I told you!" Lil smiled excitedly, "It just gets better and better!"

"I wonder where Shenzi and Chuckie are," Kimi remarked after glancing at Drippy Hill, "They aren't at the kiddie area."

"Maybe they..." Roxy was cut off by a familiar scream, before Chuckie slid down in the pool! "Oh, Chuckie! There you are!"

"That was wicked awesome!" He cheered.

"Glad you manned up, Chuck," Kimi smiled at him.

"But where's...?" Frankie was about to ask, but she stopped when another familiar scream was heard from the slide.

Shenzi came sliding in, and fell in the pool after Chuckie hastily moved out of her way. "Wow-ee! What a rush!" She exclaimed, "That was awesome!"

Since the line for Whiplash Gorge was still insanely long, they spent the rest of their day in the pool, splashing each other, moving out of riders' way, and overall having a blast together. Shenzi and Chuckie sat in the pool together and playfully splashed each other, and even pushed one another in the water. While leaning on his shoulder again, Shenzi said something that the kids had been thinking about all day. "I wonder if anyone knows we're gone."

* * *

Back at Jim Jr. High, the nurse noticed how tranquil it was in the checkup room. "My, those kids have been quiet for hours now. I hope they're alright." She went to check on them. "Kids, you've been quiet all day. Are you o-KAY!" She screamed and dropped her clipboard on the floor when she saw that the beds were empty! And the window was left open! "Mr. Pangborn! Mr. Pangborn!" She ran in the vice-principal's office. "They're gone!"

"Whoa, slow down! Who are gone?" He asked her.

"Phil and Lil DeVille, Roxy Zimmeruski, Frankie and Shenzi Tuck, and Chuckie and Kimi Finster! They were all sick, so I left them in the checkup room, so they could rest. B-but it was quiet for hours, so I looked and they were gone! And the window was open!"

"What'll we do?!" Mr. Pangborn freaked out; He and stress didn't go good together. "What'll we do?!"

"I'll call the police!" The nurse snatched his phone away, and hastily dialed 9-1-1.

* * *

After several more minutes of splashing playful pushing, and overall playing, the kids decided to wrap up their day and head back to the school. They dried off with rental towels, put their school clothes back on, grabbed their backpacks, and headed for their destination. After a bus ride, they walked the rest of the way, but were scared to see police cars and officers at the school. "Uh oh," Frankie muttered.

"We're dead," Shenzi held Chuckie's arm in fear.

* * *

Back at home, Shenzi was sitting on her bed solemnly. She and Frankie were busted by their parents about ditching school, so they were grounded for a week; They weren't allowed to go anywhere other than school for the week. Not to mention their records were tarnished; Shenzi's, Frankie's, and their friends'. But there was one thing that coul never be ruined: The memories they all shared at Slosh Mountain. Nobody could take them away.

Shenzi thought back about what that little girl asked about her and Chuckie: "Are they in love, Mommy?" That made her wonder that herself. Were they really in love this early? Only time would tell.

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, there you go. Chapter 12! You know the disclaimer. The scene with Shenzi and Chuckie in Drippy Hill was written while I was listening to "Meant For Me" by Chrissy Chase.)**

* * *

 **Random Fact About BxB**

When I was little, I believe that Phil and Lil were my favorite Rugrats characters.


	14. Halloween Pt 1

**(Happy early Halloween, witches and warlocks!)**

* * *

 **We Meet Again**

Ch. 13

* * *

"You've gotta hide me! You've gotta hide me!" 12-year-old Shenzi dashed up to and behind Tommy and Chuckie on a day in late October. She had turned 12 in late August and celebrated at Slosh Mountain with her friends and family. She and Chuckie rode on Whiplash Gorge so many times, they lost count.

"Whoa, Shenzi! Calm down! Hide you from who?" Tommy asked her.

"Him!" She fearfully gestured to one of the students in the hallway. They looked, and saw a tough-looking black boy with brown, curly, should-length hair, a blue and yellow football jersey with a 6 on the front, blue shorts, white socks, and blue-green sneakers. He seemed to be twice the girl's size, if not a bit more so; Chuckie immediately understood why she was scared, even without an explanation from her. But despite his intimidating vibe, he looked relatively harmless.

"Why? What happened?" Tommy asked her.

"Well..."

" _Can't be late! Can't be late!" Shenzi muttered to herself as she was dashing along the halls. "Where's the English classroom aga-oomph!" She crashed into someone, but it felt like she hit a wall, as she landed on her backside. "S-sorry about that Chu..." She started to say by habit, but she stopped when she realized; It wasn't him. "...ckie..." She squeaked out._

 _The person she bumped into was twice as tall as she was; She felt so... puny. More than usual. Her heart jumped with fear when she heard him growl angrily, and assumed it was directed at her. "I, I'm sorry, I- Bye!" She clumsily stood up and made a run for it. However, he didn't seem to notice her; It was like she wasn't even there at all._

"And that's what happened," She finished explaining.

"Oh; Well I'm sure he understands that it was an accident," Tommy remarked.

"I'm not taking any chances," Shenzi told them, "I value my life too much."

"Well, I'm sure you'll forget your fears at the school's Halloween party," Tommy assured her.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" She smiled, "I'm really excited for that."

"And don't worry Shen, I won't let Fridge or anyone hurt you," Chuckie assured her.

"Thanks Chuck," She smiled, before raising an eyebrow. "His name is Fridge?"

"Yeah, but I'm really sure it's just a nickname," Chuckie replied, "I have no clue what his actual name is, though. But I won't let him hurt you." He then decided to change the subject. "So, what's your costume going to be?"

"Hmm," Shenzi thought for a second, "I've been thinking of doing something related to Alice in Wonderland this year."

"Oh really? That sounds cool," Chuckie smiled, "Kimi was actually talking about going as a genderbent Mad Hatter, so maybe you guys can match."

"Good idea! And you can match with us too!"

"I dunno; Two Mad Hatters?"

"We can say that Kimi is the Mad Hatter's little sister," She suggested.

"Hmm... okay, we can do that," Chuckie decided.

"Yay!" She cheered. He smiled at her joy; Just a minute ago, she was fearing for her life, but now she was ecstatic about the party and what to wear for it. She was truly one of a kind, and had nothing to worry about. He stayed silent as he listened to her excitedly ramble about how they all could shop for costumes at Party City after school. She didn't seem to have a care in the world, and that's why she was his best friend. As long as it didn't get anyone in trouble, she was so carefree and eager to achieve whatever her heart was set on. "You okay, Chuckie?" She asked him when he was just staring.

"Huh?" He snapped out of his trance, "Uh, y-yeah, I'm fine. So, Party City after school and homework?"

"Let's do it!" She exclaimed happily.

* * *

"Alright guys, let's get to shopping!" 12-year-old Kimi exclaimed with excitement. She had her birthday earlier that month, so she was caught up with her friends. Well, except Matt and Dil. The Tucks, Finsters, and Carmichaels were the only ones that came, along with their parents; The Pickles had already found their costumes, along with the Zimmeruskis, and the DeVilles. The Goofs had to go out of town to attend a funeral for Goofy's uncle, so they couldn't make it to the school party.

"Hey, how about for our costumes, we just use little pieces we find here?" Frankie suggested.

"Let's do it!" Kimi agreed. The group spent the day browsing through the "little pieces" for the girls' costumes. Chuckie quickly found a Mad Hatter costume for himself, from Alice Through The Looking Glass. "No wig?" Kimi smirked.

"Nah," He shook his head. "Don't worry Chuck, your hair is already perfect for the costume," Shenzi giggled.

"Good point. So Shen, Chuckie said you want to do something related to Alice in Wonderland?"

"Uh huh."

"And I heard that you had this idea where the three of us could match."

"Yeah, I did," Shenzi nodded, "So, what do you think?"

"I love it!" Kimi smiled, "It's a great idea!"

After a while of searching, the girls finally found their costumes, and left the store after their parents paid for the items. Shenzi and Frankie even picked out necessities for cupcakes to make for the party.

* * *

Before long, on Halloween Eve, the party was in full swing as the group of friends arrived at the school, which was decorated to the gills with a kid-friendly Halloween theme. The sidewalk was lined with light-up pumpkin stakes, a festive "Welcome" sign was hanging on one of the doors with a candy corn "Trick-or-Treat" sign on the other door, ghost lights were strung all around the building, and yard stakes were scattered in the grass. The two Tuck girls brought festively-decorated cupcakes with a display stand, while Angelica seemed kind of lazy with Pillsbury sugar cookies on an expensive-looking platter.

"This is great!" Shenzi exclaimed, looking around the gymnasium, which was just as decorated as the front door. There was a festive tablecloth and centerpiece on the food table, black and orange fringe curtains at the doors, swirled decorations hanging from the ceiling, string lights all around the room, and festive balloons. The paper plates, paper cups, and napkins had a fun, harmless Halloween theme.

Shenzi's costume had a shirt with two-layered long sleeves, a tiered tutu with a fake apron, ruffled suspenders, leggings, a bow headband, black Mary Jane flats, a turquoise extension, earrings, and eye shadow. Her whole outfit had an adorable Alice theme with black and white harlequin diamonds, a turquoise color, card suits, and black and white stripes. For candy and prizes was a matching bag that Felicia surprised her with. Chuckie was in his costume with brown jeans, and classic Converse high-tops.

Kimi's costume was very similar to Shenzi's, but with a bright Mad Hatter theme in pink, turquoise, and purple colors with a tiered tutu, lapel suspenders, a long-sleeve shirt, leggings, eye shadow, black buckled creepers, a top hat with bunny ears, black top hat earrings, two ponytail bands, and a bow tie. Frankie had a Little Red Riding Hood theme with a strapless bustier, hooded suspenders, a tutu, black and white gingham leggings, red bow tie ballet flats, black and white gingham fabric earrings, a re chiffon bow ponytail band, and a prop basket to hold candy and game prizes.

"There you guys are!" Phil and Lil came running up to the trio, along with Tommy and Dil.

"You guys look great!" Kimi complimented them on their costumes. The twins were dressed as Thing 1 and Thing 2 from The Cat in the Hat. Lil was 1 with a red cropped t-shirt, a tutu, red and blue striped leggings, suspenders, a blue furry headband, a blue extension, arm warmers, and red Converse high-tops. Phil was 2 with a red t-shirt, red jeans, a blue wig, suspenders that matched Lil's, and red Converse low-tops. Dil was dressed as an alien agent, complete with a suit, a full-on green mask, gloves, and lime green Converse high-tops. Tommy was dressed like Martin Costomiris, with a white t-shirt, a grey jacket, a grey beret, dark denim jeans, and black canvas sneakers.

Angelica was a distance away, trying to flirt with Sean, while wearing a pink sexy genie costume with gold glitter kitten heels, gold hoop earrings, gold glitter eye shadow, and pink lip gloss. An amused Susie was watching her, while clad in her Kansas Cutie themed outfit, which consisted of a strapless bustier, ruffled suspenders, gingham leggings, a bustle, red bow ballet flats like Frankie's, a bow headband, a red ponytail band, and red rose earrings.

"Hey, you guys look great!" Roxy ran up to the group with Bobby close behind. She was in a slightly modest Jasmine costume with flats, a necklace, earrings, and a tiara. Bobby was matching her with an Aladdin costume.

"You too!" Shenzi complimented back.

"Hey guys," Susie walked up to them, "Great costumes!"

"Thanks," Kimi smiled, "You too. Angelica's looks great also."

"Everybody here looks..." Shenzi gazed around the room at the guests, before a certain one caught her eye. "Iy'p!" She yelped in fear as she instinctively hid behind Chuckie, her small hands gripping his shoulders.

Phil raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. "What's her beef?"

"She accidentally crashed into that guy, so she thinks he's out for her blood," Tommy explained.

"Him?" Susie saw Fridge a distance away. He was dressed as a sports referee for the party. "He's harmless, Shen; He's in my English class."

"I'm not taking any chances," Shenzi repeated her words from a couple days ago, now hugging Chuckie from behind with her arms around his waist and stomach.

"Shen, I don't know much about him, but I know he wouldn't hurt a fly," Susie assured her, "Or girls."

"Susie's right," Angelica walked up to them, "He only hurts nerds, geeks, and weirdos. So you better watch out, Tuck." She then walked away with pride.

Shenzi buried her face in Chuckie's back, surprising him. "I'm gonna die!" She whimpered.

"Don't listen to her, Shenzi," Susie adviced her, "She's just trying to scare you."

"Yeah, you'll be fine," Lil added in.

"And like I said, I won't let him or anyone hurt you," Chuckie gently grabbed her arms in assurance, "And I won't let Angelica scare you."

"You just did," Phil pointed out.

"Can't a guy make one mistake?"

"He's coming," Susie hastily whispered to them. Whimpering again, Shenzi pulled Chuckie closer by his shoulders for a makeshift shield.

"What's wrong with her?" Fridge asked them.

"She's afraid that you're angry at her for bumping into you a few days ago," Tommy explained.

"And I'm not going to let you hurt her," Chuckie said with determination, "Not with the powers of Armadillo Dave at my side." What? Where the heck did _that_ come from? The others stared at him in confusion, while Phil was stifling laughter. Chuckie flinched when Shenzi's face dropped on his back. "Did I just say that? That was dumb."

"You think?" Phil snickered.

"Can we get back to Shenzi's situation, please?" Susie requested, and they obliged. "Thanks. Now Fridge, she didn't mean to crash into you. It was an accident."

"I was late for English class," Shenzi meekly explained, peeking out from Chuckie's shoulder. "I'll do your homework for you, just please don't kill me!"

"Relax, I don't hurt girls," Fridge told her, "And I didn't know you bumped into me."

"Then why were you angry that time?" Tommy asked him, as Shenzi slowly came out of hiding.

"I was running late for science class, because I couldn't find my textbook," He explained.

Shenzi's eyebrows raised in surprise, her grip loosening so Chuckie stepped away a bit, as she stayed silent. She felt like a cowardly idiot. "... Say what?"

"See, Shenzi? I told you it was all a misunderstanding, and that you had nothing to worry about." Susie chimed in.

"I'm gonna live! I'm gonna live!" Shenzi cheered, hugging an amused Chuckie.

"Yes, you are," Chuckie laughed a bit.

"Fridge, you wanna hang out with us?" Shenzi asked him, now with much more eagerness in her voice, without a trace of fear. "We can eat, dance, play games, and overall socialize! It'll be fun!"

The others were quite baffled at her sudden change in emotion; Barely a minute ago, she was scared silly. "That's my sister," Frankie giggled at Chuckie. She then turned to Fridge, who looked more surprised than all of them. He wasn't used to the emo's quirkiness like her friends were. "She gets excited," Frankie shrugged, "You get used to it."

"Come on, let's go to the bowling game!" Shenzi grabbed Fridge's hand, hers being around half its size at most, and started to run, but he stayed put, not knowing exactly what to do. Frankie stifled giggles when she was practically snapped back like a slinky. "Come on!" She exclaimed, her perkiness not getting tarnished at all. After Frankie gestured for him to abide, Fridge led her to the game. More like she led him; She took occasional sprints, but mostly had to walk because he was much stronger than her.

"I will never understand girls," Dil remarked from under his mask.

"Well, it's easy to understand girls," Frankie shrugged, "It's just hard to understand Shenzi. She's a bit of... a case."

"Chuckie?" Tommy noticed that the redhead was lost in his thoughts, "Chuckie? Chuck Hatter? Hey!" He nudged Chuckie's shoulder, making him flinch. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," He nodded, "I'm fine. I'm just feeling kind of... weird for some reason."

"Aww, is somebody jealous that Shenni found a new boyfriend?" Kimi teased.

"No!" Chuckie exclaimed, "He's not her boyfriend, and neither am I!"

"Then what's the problem?" Phil asked him.

"It's...!" Chuckie exclaimed, before he paused, "I, I don't know. I love that she's making friends, but..."

"You sound like Dad," Frankie giggled.

"It's just... I don't know."

"Chuck, she won't forget about you," Kimi assured him, "Every girl likes a fooball player at least once in her life."

"True," Chuckie shrugged, "And... it seems like she's having fun."

"Aww," Shenzi mumbled sadly when the small bowling ball missed all the pins for the third time in a row, "What am I doing wrong?"

"Here, I'll help." Fridge grabbed the orange ball, and placed it in her tiny hand, before kneeling to her height. "Just pull your arm back like this." He demonstrated and she repeated his actions. "Then just throw it." He showed her how, and with a cute grunt, she threw the ball as she was instructed.

She didn't get a strike, but she did knock down 4 candy corn-like pins. "Yay! I did it!" She cheered.

"You can have another try if you want, little lady," The history teacher, who was running the game, told her as he set up the pins again. He was in his teaching "uniform" with nerd costume accessories added in.

"Okay thanks," She nodded, before she grabbed the ball. Remembering how to throw it, she did just that, almost stumbling forward, and to her surprise, she got a strike! "Yes!" She cheered again. She jumped in the air with joy, her hair flying all around. The teacher smiled in amusement, while Fridge was a bit baffled again. He didn't think a shy girl like her could act so... spontaneous. Other studens were staring at them, especially her.

"Okay, you pick any prize you want, girlie," The black man shifted the bowl of small necessities towards her after she was calm. After a few seconds of debating, she decided on a cute skeleton wind-up that glowed in the dark.

"Thanks!" She smiled happily, before turning to her new friend. "Come on! Let's play another game!" She stashed her prize in her bag.

Max Banks, the history teacher, laughed as he watched them go. "That girl is really one of a kind," He remarked to himself, "Mr. Finster is a lucky boy."

"Well! Hello, Shenzibeth!" Ms. O'Keats greeted her from her place at the ring toss. She was in a Renaissance princess costume. "Don't you look adorable? You're Alice, right?"

"Thanks," Shenzi blushed timidly, "And yep, I'm a variation of Alice."

"Okay, this is how this game goes: If you throw three rings on the spider legs in a row, you'll win three small prizes. If it's two, then you get two prizes. I shouldn't have to explain the one."

"Alright," Shenzi nodded, and Ms. O'Keats gave her one of the orange rings. "Thanks." She turned her wrist to the side, and tossed the ring. She pumped her fist when it landed on one of the legs. She was able to land another ring on a leg, but missed the last one.

"Okay Shenzibeth, you can pick any two prizes you'd like." Ms. O'Keats nudged the bowl towards her.

She went with a flying bat return ball, and a Halloween-themed pinwheel. "Thanks, Ms. O'Keats!" After he played the game himself, she dashed off with Fridge hastily following her, after she stored the two necessities in her bag.

"You're welcome, darling!"

At the dart board, which had foam balls instead of darts for safety, they caught up with the rest of Shenzi's friends. "Hi, guys!"

"Hey Shen," Chuckie smiled at her, "You having fun?"

"Yep!" She nodded, "How about you guys?"

"Yeah, we are," Tommy told her.

"Has anyone recognized your costume, Tommy?" Shenzi asked him.

"Actually people have," He nodded.

"What prizes have you won so far, Shen?" Lil asked her.

"So far..." She took out her items on by one to show her friends. "I won this cute little skeleton, a bat ball that comes back..."

"A yo-yo?" Frankie smirked teasingly.

"No, there's a distinction," Shenzi told her, before continuing, "And I also won this little pinwheel. Watch!" She held the pinwheel up, and while gazing downward, she gently blew on it, so the wheel spun around. Chuckie smiled as he watched her; He blushed when he imagined her hair blowing back, like she was in a field of flowers holding a dandelion. "What did you guys get?" Her question snapped Chuckie out of his trance, so he reached into his pumpkin bucket.

"Um, I-I got this little pumpkin maze, a sticky pumpkin thingie, a black and orange spiky ball, and... a kazoo!" Chuckie blew into the orange kazoo, making a few students flinch and look at him.

"Cool," Shenzi giggled as he put them back in the bucket.

"I got a little wind-up mummy that glows in the dark, a plush ghost, this little pinball game thing, and a spider bouncy ball," Kimi showed her prizes while taking them out of her surprisingly everyday bag. Since it matched her costume, she decided to use it instead of buying a new one.

"I won a pumpkin stress toy thing, a tiny skateboard with a mummy on it, a candy corn maze, and a little black and green plush cat," Frankie took her prizes out of her basket, one by one.

"I got a little blue alien figure, a kazoo like Chuckie's, but green, and a tiny skateboard with a pumpkin on it," Lil showed her prizes while taking them out of her Dr. Seuss blue fish bag.

"I earned this sticky pumpkin thing like the Chuck man's, a ghost puzzle for when I'm bored, a bottle of slime, and this epic ninja sword," Phil took out everything except the inflatable word out of his Dr. Seuss red fish bag.

"I got a blue alien like Lil's, a pullback ghost, and a blue pumpkin whistle," Roxy pulled them out of her haunted house handbag, "I'm not very good at these party games," She shrugged sheepishly.

"I only got a sword like Phil's," Bobby told them, "I forgot a bag, and I don't want to carry millions of prizes everywhere. And I'm mostly here for the free eats anyway."

"Same here," Tommy shrugged, "Although dancing is fun too."

"You kidding? The games are awesome!" Dil's pockets were filled up with little alien figures of different colors.

When they were up, Shenzi played first. Mrs. Guppie gave her one of the balls, and she threw it at the board with all her might; It landed quite a ways away from the bulls-eye, but she was still happy. She picked out a plush black and pink sugar skull as her friends went to play the game. After she won a small, Halloween-themed football and a skeleton hand back scratcher at the beanbag toss, they decided to hit the dance floor for a change.

As expected, Shenzi and Chuckie were dancing together; He accidentally hit her shoulder with his bucket, but she laughed it off and assured him that it was all good. But while they were having a good time, Nicole Boscarelli came dressed as a pastel-clad doll, and practically dragged him away. Now feeling sad at losing her partner, Shenzi stood in place among the other students, not knowing what to do. She didn't exactly want to dance alone. A gentle hold on her hand made her whip her head around to face them. Or _him_ ; She had to look up to see that it was Fridge. "You want to dance?" He asked her.

"O-okay," She smiled timidly, and they did just that. From a distance, Sean clad in an 80's costume, and his friend Justin wearing a vampire costume were baffled at seeing a guy like Fridge dancing, _willingly_ , with a dorky girl like Shenzi. Of course, they didn't know her like her friends, which Fridge was now one of, did.

From his place a distance away, Chuckie saw Shenzi with her new dance partner. He felt a strange pang in his heart, and he had no idea why. They weren't dating or anything; She could dance with whoever she wants. But why did he feel so weird? "You okay, Chuckie?" Nicole asked him.

"Huh? Oh um, y-yeah," He nodded, "I guess I'm just a bit tired."

"Ah," She understood, "It is pretty late, isn't it?"

"Yep," He agreed.

Soon enough, it was time for the students to go home. "Bye, Fridge!" Shenzi waved to her new friend, "I'll see you at school tomorrow! Er, no, after Halloween break!" She then turned to her new friends.

"Come on sis," Frankie headed for the doors, "I'll call Mom and Dad, so they can come get us." Their friends followed them as a group. She smirked at her sister after calling their parents. "Wait 'til I tell Mom and Dad that you got a new boy buddy."

Shenzi giggled timidly. "You say that like Chuckie's not my "boy buddy" anymore, but he still is. That'll never change. You should say " _another_ boy buddy" for Fridge." Chuckie blushed at her second sentence.

"Okay," Frankie's smirk grew.

"So, you um, had fun with Nicole, Chuckie?" She hesitantly asked him.

"Yeah," He shrugged, "I did. What about you with Fridge?"

"Uh huh," She nodded with a timid shrug, "I can't believe I was scared of him before," She giggled.

"Well, I told you that you had nothing to worry about," Chuckie reminded her, "You should learn to trust me," He smirked teasingly.

"Maybe," She teased back. She then kissed his cheek. "This was a fun night."

"Yep, it was," He nodded with a shy blush on his cheeks.

Before long, the gang's respective parents arrived, and they were escorted home. The kids were drained of their energy from the long, exciting night.

Once the Tucks were home, Shenzi started rambling about the fun she had, from receiving compliments on her costume, playing the fun games, the prizes she received, and the part that surprised her parents most, her new guy friend.

She went to bed with a happy smile on her face. She couldn't believe that she made a new friend tonight; And one she was initially scared of, of all people! But she knew that no one could ever replace Chuckie. But... could anyone replace her in his heart? Her smile faded at that; He did seem to be having fun dancing with Nicole. Could Nicole replace her in Chuckie's heart? She hoped not.

* * *

 **(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You know the disclaimer. Ever since watching either "Project Chuckie" or Wouldn't It Be Nice?" (Can't remember which), I planned on giving Fridge a role in this story. I hope he's in character! Also, I wanted to give their history teacher a name, so since his first name was already in existence, I gave him his voice actor's surname to complete it.)**

* * *

 **Random Fact About BxB**

Like with Christmas chapters, I listened to Halloween-themed songs, and creepy ones in general, while writing this chapter.


	15. Halloween Pt 2

**(A/N: Curse you, writer's block! This chapter was inspired by the Zoey 101 special episode "Curse of PCA." Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **We Meet Again**

Ch. 14

* * *

On Halloween Day, the group of friends were hanging out at the food court in the mall, clad in their costumes from the party for the holiday. After some convincing from Shenzi, Fridge became a recurring, yet permanent member of their little clique. Chuckie felt weird around him, about the dancing at the party, but he always shook it off. Again, he and Shenzi weren't dating, so he wasn't going to keep her from making guy friends.

"So, have you guys heard of the legend of Thomas Samson?" Frankie asked them.

"No..." Lil shook her head, "I'm afraid to ask this, but who's Thomas Samson?"

"He's this student who went to our school years and years ago." Frankie began to explain, "And there was this insanely hard science test, and he went bananas from the difficulty."

"Bananas?" Tommy smirked.

"Yep, bananas," Frankie nodded, "Anywho, he fled to that gulch in the wilderness by the school, and no one's seen him since."

"Whoa, that's creepy," Kimi's eyes widened.

"That's not true," Shenzi scoffed.

"What're you pre-teens talking about?" Angelica asked them, clad in her genie costume.

"Fridge is your age, Angelica," Shenzi reminded her.

"Whatever; Now what're you talking about?"

"The legend of Thomas Samson," Frankie shortly explained.

"Oh, I've heard of him," The blonde told them, "That guy ran up to Black Rock Gulch after he had a crazy science test. Like what you pre-teens need to be studying for. It's this Monday. AKA, tomorrow."

"Ohh." Shenzi groaned and slammed her face on the table.

"Don't worry, you'll get it," Fridge laid a hand on her tiny shoulder; She rolled her head to face him with one eye. "I took that test last year, and it wasn't that tough."

"Oh come on, Cominskey, she needs to know the truth," Angelica insisted, "Your whole life practically depends on this test, Tuck." Shenzi simply rolled her head, so her face was fully concealed again. She let out a muffled groan, then said what sounded like "Thanks a lot", although it was unclear on who she was talking to.

"Why don't we investigate tonight?" Frankie suggested to change the subject, "Trick-or-treating is old school anyway. This'll be much more exciting."

"Investigating a possibly haunted gulch?" Shenzi's head shot up, "What about that test? And more importantly, our parents wouldn't let us do that."

"We can tell them that we're having a sleepover at one of our houses," Frankie shrugged.

"We're sneaking out _again?_ " Shenzi's eyes widened, "Need I remind you of the time we ditched school for Slosh Mountain? We were grounded for a week!"

"But this time, there's no one to bust us," Frankie pointed out, "We're going to have a "sleepover" at one of our houses, so they won't suspect a thing."

"I say we go for it," Kimi chimed in, "It sounds exciting! I've always wanted to search for ghosts!"

"I had a feeling that introducing you to The Othersiders was a bad idea," Chuckie remarked.

"Well, I think I'm going to skip out on this one," Roxy decided, "I'm scared of ghosts."

"Me too," Bobby agreed, "I'm out."

"I'm scared too, but... I'm trying to conquer my fears," Chuckie shrugged, "And since I want to protect Kimi, I'm in."

"I'm in too." Shenzi hugged Chuckie from the side, before she turned to Fridge. "How 'bout you?"

He had to think about it for a second or two; He wasn't that keen on ghosts, but at the same time, he had grown fond of the emo girl, despite her perkiness. She was adorable, like a little sister to him. He then made his decision. "Alright, I'll go."

"Yay!" She cheered, trying to keep her voice down, "This is going to be great!"

"Yeah," Chuckie smiled nervously, "It'll be a jam."

* * *

"So, we'll be at Chuckie and Kimi's house," Frankie told their parents as she and Shenzi headed for the front door.

"We'll see you tomorrow! Chaz and Kira will drive us to school!" Shenzi waved to them, and after they waved back, she and her sister walked outside. To lessen any suspicion, they stashed pajamas and blankets in their backpacks. They hid their sleeping bags in their closets, where only they could find them. They also walked in the Finster house to make them believe their story too.

"You guys ready?" Frankie whispered to Chuckie and Kimi in the kitchen.

"Yep," Kimi nodded. "This is so exciting! I can't believe we're going to find an actual ghost!"

"I just hope we don't get caught again," Chuckie chimed in, "Kimi and I were grounded for a week after we ditched school for Slosh Mountain."

"It's too bad we have to keep this a secret from our parents," Kimi remarked, "They'd be so fascinated."

"Or furious," Chuckie muttered, "Hopefully we won't turn into ghosts ourselves... for real."

"Don't worry Chuck, we'll be fine," Shenzi kissed his cheek.

"Ohh!" Kimi gushed, "Those little moments between you guys just make me want to melt!" She then squealed like there was a basket of kittens in front of her.

"Okay Kimi, we're two friends, not a litter of puppies," Chuckie reminded her. "Now, let's get everyone else."

After they gathered their friends that agreed to come, they headed for the school on their bikes. Shenzi's had a faulty tire, so she carefully rode on Chuckie's with him, holding onto his waist and backpack. They all prayed that their parents wouldn't notice that their bikes, sans Shenzi's, and all their helmets were missing. Soon, they gathered at the front entrance of the building; The group consisted of Shenzi, Chuckie, Kimi, Frankie, Fridge, Susie, and to their slight dismay, Angelica. They reluctantly let her come, since she seemed to know more about the legend than they did. Plus, she threatened to tell on them if they didn't let her come.

They were all appropriately dressed for the investigation. The guys were in jeans and hoodies, Chuckie's being green floral, and black/grey color block respectively, while the girls had Juicy Couture hoodies and sweatpants. Chuckie also had a green Recycle logo t-shirt and brown/beige checkerboard Vans.

Shenzi, Frankie, and Kimi had short-sleeved hoodies and matching sweatpants, Shenzi's being black, Frankie's being plum purple, and Kimi's blue, with tank tops and sneakers. Shenzi's tank was black with dark purple and turquoise flowers and white skulls, her sneakers were classic Converse high-tops, and she also had black bow earrings, and a turquoise extension. Frankie's tank top had a Gothic Alice design on the front, her sneakers had a matching design, a black flower ponytail band, a chocolate doughnut necklace, and matching dangle earrings. Kimi had a red-ish orange ruffled crop camisole, black Converse high-tops with pink and light blue studs, two ponytail bands, and orange skeleton hands stud earrings.

Susie was wearing a JC vivid plum tracksuit, a black and grey floral cropped t-shirt, classic Converse high-tops, openwork floral stud earrings, a blue bandana, and a turquoise flower ponytail band. Angelica was in a JC pink tracksuit, a multi-colored leopard thermal henley, purple and cream colored sneakers, silver cubic hoop earrings, blue-green eye shadow, and a red dahlia hair clip.

"Okay guys, let's make sure we have everything," Chuckie pulled a list and a pencil out of his pocket, "We got walkie-talkies, in case one of us gets lost?" They all each held one up. "Alright." Chuckie drew a check mark in the appropriate box. "Um, we have water? Okay, check. Little snacks in case we get hungry? Check. Sunblock? Check-a-mundo. Did I really say that? Anyway, I think that's everything."

"Let's do this!" Kimi exclaimed. And with that, they headed for their destination, with Susie leading.

"I'm excited," Shenzi smiled at Chuckie, "But nervous at the same time."

"Don't worry," Chuckie kissed her cheek, making a blush appear on her face, "We'll be alright. I hope... but I'll protect you."

"Thanks Chuck," She laid on his shoulder for a second.

Fridge turned to Susie. "You sure they're not dating?" He asked her.

"Positive," She giggled, "Even though they're very cuddly and cozy, they're just good friends... for now."

"They are the cutest couple in the whole world!" Kimi gushed, "Shen would be the best sister-in-law ever!"

"Okay Kimi," Frankie said, "They aren't a basket of kittens, they're people. But you're right; They're so adorable!"

Shenzi rolled her eyes at them, although only Chuckie saw her. He simply nodded in agreement as they followed their friends, hand-in-hand. She knew that it only fueled their friends' theory engines, but she liked being close to Chuckie, what with the cuddling, casual kisses, the hand-holding, and such. She felt safer around him, even though he wasn't exactly a big, brave dog all the time. Then again, she wasn't either; They were scaredy-cats, but... they were scaredy-cats together. She wondered if Chuckie felt the same way...

"Hmm," Susie's voice snapped Shenzi out of her thoughts, "Maybe Black Rock Gulch is higher up. Fridge, let me up on your shoulders; I need a better view." After she took binoculars out of her backpack, Fridge complied; The others weren't surprised that he stood straight up with ease as the black girl sat on his shoulders.

"I hope we find it fast," Frankie remarked as Susie searched the mountain, "We still have to study for that test."

"I'm so nervous for that," Shenzi laid her face on Chuckie's shoulder.

"We'll be fine, Shen," Chuckie held her closer by her shoulders.

"Yeah," Angelica nodded, "It's not like your whole future depends on this test. Oh wait; It does."

"Hey, she's already nervous enough!" Frankie exclaimed at the other blonde.

"Yeah, why are you...?" Chuckie was cut off.

"I see it!" Susie yelled out in excitement, making everyone look up at her. "I see Black Rock Gulch!"

"Yay!" Shenzi cheered, startling Chuckie a bit. He'll never get used to her mood swings. "Let's get up there! I want me a ghost! Or at least, a picture of one." Chuckie smiled to himself; She truly was special.

"Shen, we're not taking pictures," Frankie told her, "That would mean a higher chance of us getting busted."

"Ohhh yeah, good point. But let's get up there!" And with that, after Susie was back on the ground, the group headed upward. Chuckie's amused smile grew as Shenzi swung her hand and his back and forth with excitement as they walked, or hiked. He didn't think that she was this fascinated by the supernatural; Even though she dressed darkly, she didn't have the personality that you would expect to have an admiration for the unknown among the kindess, smarts, and quirkiness. She was one of a kind.

"Fi-finally," Susie puffed out when they made it. "Phew! I need to join a gym."

"Okay guys, let's find evidence that Thomas Samson was here," Kimi suggested, so the group started searching. The two guys looked around a very small sack, while the girls looked in the sand. Susie was using a portable metal detector to aid them. Shenzi was crawling on her hands and knees, quickly getting her sweatpants dirty. However, she paid no mind to it; It would wash off anyway, and the investigation was more important.

"Hey!" Susie caught their attention, "I think I found something!" Everyone rushed over as she stood up from kneeling.

"What is it?" Kimi wondered aloud.

"It looks like an old dog tag necklace," Frankie told them, "I think there's a name on it. Here, let me see it." After Susie gave it to her, the younger blonde started attempting to clean it with her water. "It's getting more clear. Hmm... I think I can see it clearly now."

"What's the name?" Shenzi asked her.

"Umm..." Frankie looked more closely, "Thomas... A... Samson!"

"Yes!" Kimi cheered, "We have proof!"

"I knew it was true!" Shenzi exclaimed.

"Actually Shen, you didn't believe it," Frankie reminded her.

"Oh yeah, that's right," The emo giggled sheepishly. "So, what now? We found proof that Thomas Samson was here, so what'll we do now?"

"What'll we do?" Angelica looked shocked, "We show the necklace to people at school for proof! We'll be famous! I call the movie rights."

Frankie rolled her eyes. "No, we're leaving it here. We're going to one of our houses to have an actual sleepover."

"But...!"

"We leave it where we found it," Susie said firmly.

"Fine," Angelica huffed; After snatching the necklace away from Susie, she went to bury it back in the ground where they found it.

"Oh, can you bring me my backpack?" Shenzi requested; It was left by the shack.

"Alright," Angelica replied. She then got an idea in her head; When no one was watching, she sneakily stashed the necklace in one of the backpack's pockets. After making sure it was completely concealed, she walked up to the group.

"Thanks." Shenzi slung the bag on her back. "Okay, let's get to one of our houses."

"Which one?" Chuckie wondered aloud, "Which one of us has the biggest house?"

Everyone looked at Angelica. "Alright," She sighed, "We can have it at my house." And with that, they started going downward to the school. But then, thunder clapped in the sky. "Was that thunder?"

"Yep," Kimi nodded.

"Oh boy," Shenzi came closer to Chuckie.

"We're alright," Chuckie assured her. But the storm came in very, unnaturally fast. Lightning starting flashing in tune with the thunder. The group ran as fast as they could to avoid getting hit full-on by the storm. They all, except Fridge, started screaming when it started getting worse and worse by the second.

"I've never seen a storm come in this fast!" Susie yelled, "It's so unnatur...!" She was cut off by more thunder and lightning.

Angelica and Kimi jumped back when a sudden bolt crashed right in front of them! "That lightning almost hit me!" Angelica screamed in fear.

"Me too!" Kimi chimed in with equal fear, "I don't like lightning! Not one bit!"

"It's just weather!" Shenzi yelled.

Everyone looked up when Angelica was pointing at the sky with a terrified look; There was a green cloud, associated with a ghostly moan, headed right for them!

"What's that?! GREEN WEATHER?!" Kimi screamed. Lightning started flashing in the cloud as it came closer and closer.

"What is that?!" Chuckie screamed.

"I-I don't know!" Shenzi exclaimed in fear. "Run!" When lightning struck the ground again, the group made a run for it again. Somehow, in the midst of the terror, Shenzi separated from the group!

"Shenzi!" Chuckie screamed. "Shenzi!"

"Shenzi! Where'd you go?!" Fridge screamed.

"We've gotta find her!" The redhead exclaimed.

"I'll find her! You go back to school!" The jock told him.

"Okay! Take care of her! And stay alive!" Chuckie complied to the command, and ran off.

"Shenzi!" Fridge screamed as he ran around the area, "Shenzi!"

"Chuckie!" Shenzi screamed, running around the area, "Fridge! Chuckie!" She didn't see that she was on a hill, so she tripped and fell, her walkie-talkie flying away from her. "Chuckie!" She tried to stand up, but stopped when a sharp pain shot in her knee. "Ow!" She held her knee with her hands, as she shivered from the cold wind. "Chuckie! Fridge! Anyone!" Just as she lost hope, she heard running footsteps coming towards her.

To her relief, it was Fridge. "Come on! Come on, let's go!"

"I can't! I hurt my knee!" She exclaimed. Fridge saw that the cloud was coming closer, so after grabbing her walkie-talkie, he quickly lifted her up bridal style. "Ow!" He started running as fast as he could back to the school, as she held onto his jersey tightly.

Meanwhile, the kids came dashing into the main hallway, and into the cafeteria, where they all sat on the tables out of breath. They were surprised that the door was unlocked. "Whoa! That was creepy!" Kimi exclaimed, "And not the kind of creepy that I like!"

Soon, Chuckie came speeding in. "What?! Was _that?!_ " He screamed.

"Where are Sh-Shenzi and Fridge?" Frankie puffed out.

Meanwhile, the jock stopped running, feeling out of breath and sat next to Shenzi after he gently set her on the ground. "I think we're safe."

"What happened out there?" Shenzi wondered aloud.

* * *

"Tornado?" Angelica suggested.

"Oh sure, just your average, GREEN TORNADO!" Susie exclaimed angrily.

"Okay, let's all just stop pretending to not know what it was, because we know exactly what it was!" Kimi exclaimed.

"It was a...!"

"Don't say it!" Angelica yelled in fear.

"Ghost!" Kimi finished.

"Ack!" Angelica covered her ears with her hands, "Lalalalalalala!"

"It was the ghost of Thomas Samson!" Kimi yelled over the teen's screaming.

"Lalalalalalalalala!"

"Knock it off, Angelica! Stop it!" Frankie made the older blonde cease her denial.

* * *

"Do you really think it was a ghost?" Shenzi asked Fridge, who was pacing back and forth.

"I dunno," He shrugged, "I never believed in that stuff, but... I don't know. What else would it be?"

"Some vicious prank?" She hoped not; The last time she and her friends were involved in a prank, against their will, they were expelled from their first school. She really didn't want that to happen again.

"I don't think so. Even Angelica or Savannah with their money couldn't make a cloud like that. Not even with all their money put together. Plus, it looked too real to be from a projector."

"True."

"Anyway, it's over now. We're safe."

"Yep," Shenzi nodded, before she cringed. "Ow," She hissed in pain, with her hands on her leg again over her dirty sweatpants.

"I should get you into the nurse's office," Fridge remarked, "And get that knee looked at. Hopefully the nurse will come, if she isn't still there." He knelt down to her level. "Come on." After she wrapped her arms around his neck, he lifted her up again, resulting in her squeaking from the pain, and continued walking towards the school. He prayed that the nurse was still in her office; He was no doctor, and he didn't want to make Shenzi's knee worse.

They arrived at the office, having to use a different door from the others, and to Fridge's surprise and relief, the nurse was indeed in there. "Hey," He got her attention, "I've got a girl with a bad knee here."

"Aww," The nurse frowned sympathetically, "You just lay her on that bed there, young man."

"Alright," Fridge walked up to the bed closer to him, and carefully laid the emo girl on it. She winced when pain shot through her leg.

"Don't touch it," She said in a bit of a panicky tone when Fridge reached for her bad knee.

"I'm stupid," He raised his hands in defense, before he turned to the nurse. "Can I use the phone?"

"Yes you can," The nurse nodded, so he went to use it.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, Chuckie jumped up when the phone in the room rang. He hastily ran to it, and answered. "He-hello? Oh Fridge, I'm glad you're alright. How's Shenzi?" He waited as he answered his question. "What?! Is she okay?!" Frankie hastily stood up. "O-okay, I'll be right there." He then hung up.

"Where are they?" Kimi asked him.

"The nurse's office," Chuckie answered, fear and worry in his voice, "He-he thinks Shenzi twisted her knee or something." Frankie's eyes widened.

Fridge sat to Shenzi's right after he hung up. The right leg on her pants was rolled up, revealing her bruised up knee. A tray was set in front of her, with a bowl of soup on it. "Okay I'll be right back; I have a taco on the microwave. You just rest up, sweetie." The nurse left the office, and headed for the teachers' lounge.

"So, this was a... pretty weird night," Fridge remarked.

"It couldn't have been a ghost," Shenzi said, "Right?"

"I dunno, but if it was, it was definitely an angry ghost."

"But... why?"

"... Maybe Samson didn't like us intruding in his resting place," Fridge theorized, "Y'know, the place where he... passed on."

"Or... maybe it was some kind of freaky weather," Shenzi shrugged, "I've seen the sky turn green after a storm, but... not like that, though."

"Yeah, let's go with that," Fridge decided, "Why don't you eat your soup before it gets cold?"

"Okay," She nodded with a timid smile; She grabbed the spoon, but dropped it when all of a sudden, there was blood in the soup's place! "Fridge!" She exclaimed with terror.

"What?" He hastily stood up, "What's wrong?"

"Look in the bowl!"

He looked, and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Wow; You must not like tomato soup."

"Tomato sou...?!" Shenzi looked again, and was confused when the blood was gone, and the soup from before was back in its place.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah," She nodded, "I guess I'm just... tired."

"Maybe you need some sleep," Fridge laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." She then realized something. "Wait! I have to study for my science test tomorrow! I can't sleep!"

Outside the building, the green cloud came back, and trailed in the nurse's office by the girl's backpack. Soon, a blustering wind was in the room, blowing papers all over the place.

"What's going on in here?!" Shenzi exclaimed as her tray and soup flew away.

"I don't know!"

The door closed by itself, and the two friends were oblivious to it locking itself. The clock hands were spinning at a very quick pace. "Who opened a window?!" Shenzi exclaimed in fear. A big, silver bucket floated in the air, and suddenly landed on Shenzi's head! "Ack!" She yelled in shock.

"Shenzi!" Fridge ran over, and tried to pull the bucket off, but oddly, he wasn't able to.

"Get this bucket off my head!" Upon hearing a ghostly moan, Fridge looked to the window, and his eyes widened when he saw the green cloud. He tried even harder to free Shenzi's head, but the bucket was stuck tight.

Outside, the others were rushing to the nurse's office. "Would you guys slow down?" Angelica puffed out, "It's just an injury. No big deal."

"Be quiet!" Chuckie snapped, effectively surprising her.

"What'd Fridge say?" Susie asked him.

"That Shenzi twisted her knee."

"How?" Kimi's eyes widened.

"I don't know," Chuckie shrugged, "Oh man, I hope she's alright."

They all stopped when they saw the green cloud at the nurse's office. "Okay... that's not normal," Angelica remarked fearfully.

"Nope," Frankie shook her head, now terrified for her baby sister.

Not knowing what to do, they all screamed in terror, but Angelica covered her ears in denial again. "LALALALALALALALALALALA!"

In the office, Shenzi's head was still encased, so she was practically deprived of hearing what was going on. "Will somebody get this freakish bucket off my head?!" She pleaded in fear.

Fridge was trying to get the door open, but he didn't see that it was locked. "Why won't this door open?!"

Outside, to the others' horror, a face appeared in the cloud, laughing evilly! "It's the ghost of Thomas Samson!" Chuckie screamed in terror.

"No it's not!" Angelica protested fearfully. She then turned to Kimi. "Tell your brother there's no such thing as ghosts!"

"Fine, I'll tell him! You tell that ghost!"

"You guys! Shenzi and Fridge are in there!" Frankie yelled in terror.

Chuckie ran up ahead of them, putting his fear behind him. "We've gotta help them!"

"... You help them!" Angelica exclaimed.

"What?! You guys are just going to let me go in there alone?!" When they agreed to his statement, a baffled Chuckie ran in the building, filled with terror. After hearing the commotion, he ran to the room, and pounded on the door.

"Fridge!" Shenzi yelled fearfully in the room.

"Why won't this stupid door open?!" The jock exclaimed again.

"Shenzi! Fridge! You guys in there?!" Chuckie yelled.

"Chuckie?! Is that you?!"

"Yeah! Something really freaky is going on in there!"

"You think?!"

"Who're you talking to?!" Shenzi yelled.

"Chuckie!" Fridge yelled back, but she couldn't hear him. "Chuckie, you have to get this door open!"

Chuckie struggled to open it, before he got an idea. "Stay back! I'll break it down!" He wasn't very strong, but it was worth a try.

"Okay!" Fridge stood away from the door.

Chuckie started running, but didn't realize that the door unlocked and opened on its own, so he ran in the room and with a yelp, he crashed into the wall by the bed. He stood up, and glared at Fridge with his hands out. "Why'd you open the door?!" He exclaimed.

"It opened by itself!"

" _Who are you talking to?!_ " Shenzi yelled again.

"Shenzi!" Chuckie exclaimed, before he turned to Fridge, "Why does she have a bucket on her head?!"

"I don't know!"

"We've gotta get out of here!" Chuckie yelled.

"Shenzi can't walk!" Fridge reminded him.

"I saw a gurney outside the room!"

"Okay! You get her! I'll get the gurney!" The jock grabbed her backpack, as Chuckie hastily lifted her up bridal style. He wasn't strong like Fridge, so he was struggling.

"Ow!" As the lights flickered, the two boys found the gurney in the hallway. "Someone get this bucket off my head!" Shenzi exclaimed in fear after Chuckie set her on the gurney.

The redhead tried to pull it off, but it stayed put. "I can't! It's stuck! Just hang on!"

"Go! Go! Go!" Fridge shouted when the green cloud started coming out of the room. He and Chuckie hastily pushed the gurney away from the room, and outside the building.

"What's happening?!" Shenzi exclaimed.

"What happened in there?!" Frankie asked them.

"I... we... we think that..." Fridge panted, "That that's the ghost of Thomas Samson in there!" Meanwhile, Shenzi started rolling away on the gurney.

"What'll we do?!" Chuckie exclaimed.

Fridge's eyes widened when he saw the gurney rolling away from them. "Uh, Chuckie? I think you should go get Shenzi!"

Chuckie looked, and saw the gurney. "What is happening?!" Shenzi exclaimed. "Am I rolling?!"

"Hold on!" Chuckie exclaimed, before he hastily turned to the others. "I'll be back! You guys find a way to get rid of that ghost!" He then ran after the gurney as fast as he could.

"Fridge!" Shenzi yelled, not noticing that it was the redhead going after her.

"There's no such thing as ghosts!" Angelica screamed to him.

But just seconds after, the doors burst open, and the green cloud burst out! The kids screamed and backed away in terror. "Okay, either that was a ghost, or the nurse's office just sneezed!" Fridge exclaimed.

"I know what to do!" Susie piped up, "Come on!" She led the group to the science classroom.

"Shenzi!" Chuckie screamed to his best friend, "Slow down!"

"What?!" She still couldn't hear him.

His eyes widened when he saw what was ahead. "Stairs!"

" _What?!_ "

"STAIRS!" Chuckie screamed.

"What stairs?!" Shenzi finally yanked the bucket off her head, inhaling deeply like she was deprived of breath before, and her eyes widened.

"Jump! NOW!" At Chuckie's fear-filled command, she forced herself to jump on the ground, yelping at the sharp pain in her knee. Chuckie caught up to her as she sat in the grass. "Y-you okay, Shen?"

"I've been better," She panted, before hugging him tightly. "That was so scary," She mumbled in his chest, "And... why didn't you or Fridge get that bucket off my head?"

"It was stuck," He told her, "Not even Fridge could get it off."

"O-oh."

"Come on!" Chuckie lifted her up again, "Let's get out of here!"

When they were outside the main building, where most of the classrooms were at, the others caught up with them. "Are you guys okay?" Frankie hastily asked them.

"I've, I've been better," Shenzi replied.

"Susie has something from the science room that will help us," Kimi told them.

"I found these orbs made and left by Mrs. Guppie before she retired last Friday," Susie explained, "If we throw them at the ghost, they'll make it go away."

"Come on, let's just do it!" Angelica exclaimed.

"How do we attract the ghost?" Frankie wondered aloud.

Kimi looked behind them, and her eyes widened. "That won't be too hard!" They looked behind their backs, and saw the ghost coming.

"And... here it comes," Fridge remarked.

"Should we throw these now?" Frankie held up the orb.

"No!" Susie protested, "It has to be in a sealed environment!"

"Like in a room?" Shenzi asked her.

"Uh huh!"

"Come on, guys!" Chuckie lifted Shenzi up again and ran with the group to the science classroom. His arms were getting tired, but he beared through it; She was more important anyway.

"Everybody against the wall." Susie told them all, and they gathered at the wall opposite of the door by the windows.

"Now what?" Fridge turned to the black girl, with one of the orbs in his hand.

"When it comes in through the door, I'll give a signal, and we'll throw the orbs at the ghost's center," Susie quietly explained.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die!" Chuckie exclaimed fearfully.

"Shh!" Angelica shushed him. "Just watch the door, Finster."

Fridge looked towards the windows behind them, and to his horror, the ghost was coming in behind them! "Uh, uh...! I don't think it's coming in through the door!"

"Get away from the windows!" Susie commanded, as the group headed to the opposite wall, Chuckie carrying Shenzi again. When they stopped, he set her on her feet, and let her lean on his shoulder for support.

"Susie, will you give the signal already?!" Kimi begged.

"Hang on! It has to be right in the center, and we only have one shot! You ready, Fridge?" The jock however, was paralyzed with fear. "Ready?!"

"Gimme that!" Frankie snatched the orb out of his hand.

"Okay... NOW!" And with that, Susie and Frankie threw the orbs at the center of the growing cloud. As the cloud let out bursts of electricity, the group screamed in terror, Shenzi burying her face in Chuckie's neck as they knelt on the floor. Soon, the cloud had completely vanished.

"It... I think it worked," Susie panted.

"Yeah," Frankie nodded, "It's gone."

Chuckie nodded in agreement, but his eyes widened when the cloud appeared yet again in front of them. "Well... hello again."

"Now what?" Kimi asked Susie.

"Well, speaking scientifically... _**RUN!**_ " Susie screamed, and after Shenzi was picked up again, the group ran out of the room. They stopped and sat at the basketball court outside, as Shenzi was set in Chuckie and Fridge's lap. "Why does Samson's ghost hate us?!"

"I guess it's because we disturbed his resting place," Kimi remarked.

"Well, we left it how we found it," Shenzi reminded them, "We put the necklace back and everything." She then noticed that Angelica suddenly looked incredibly guilty. "You put the necklace back." The older blonde stayed silent. "Didn't you?"

"Didn't you?!" Susie exclaimed.

Angelica stayed silent, before holding her hand out. "Shenzi, give me your backpack." The emo girl did just that, and to everyone's terror, if not more chagrin, Angelica took out the necklace! Everyone chastised her as she held it up, with incredible guilt in her expression. Shenzi laid her face on Chuckie'd shoulder in exasperation.

"I can't believe you!" Susie shouted angrily.

"We've gotta put the necklace back!" Chuckie said.

"I say we should beat the snot out of Angelica first!" Susie shouted.

"No!" Shenzi exclaimed.

"No?!" Susie was baffled.

"We put the necklace back, THEN WE BEAT THE SNOT OUT OF ANGELICA!" A huge argument broke out when the blonde tried to protest. As they fought, they headed for Black Rock Gulch.

At daybreak, they arrived at the shack after a long, exhausting hike. Susie and Kimi buried the necklace while Frankie and Fridge watched Angelica. Shenzi had fallen asleep in Chuckie's arms during the hike, so he was being more careful. "Should we um... say some words?" Frankie asked them.

"Y-yeah," Kimi nodded, "Um... T-Thomas, we're sorry we disturbed you."

"And we're sorry we took your necklace," Susie chimed in, "But it's back now. So, please stop... terrifying us."

"Amen," They all, except Shenzi, finished. And with a strong gust of wind, the green cloud shot down to where the necklace was buried, and disappeared in the ground.

"Well... this was a pretty interesting Halloween," Frankie remarked.

"Yep," Kimi nodded, before she realized something. "Our test!" She gasped, "We'll get a 0 if we're late!"

"What?!" Shenzi snapped awake, startling Chuckie as he set her on her feet, to avoid further injury.

"We've gotta run!" Frankie exclaimed.

"I can't! My knee!" The emo girl reminded them.

Fridge hastily ran up to her, and turned his back to her. "Jump on, Tuck!" She then jumped on him carefully, and he held onto her legs. "I'll take you there!" With that, the group ran as fast as they could to the school.

Soon, they arrived in the science classroom, where their new teacher, Mr. Beaker, looked shocked at the mess in the room. "Oh my; What happened in here?" His voice sounded droll and monotonous.

"It, it was kind of us," Kimi confessed.

"Well, more like the... ghost of... Thomas Samson," Frankie hesitantly explained.

"Kids, there's no such thing as ghosts," Mr. Beaker calmly told them. The students helped with repairing the classroom, and since the class was almost over when they were done, the test was rescheduled on the following Monday, to the group's relief.

Shenzi was excused back to the nurse's office for her knee to heal up. Chuckie took her over there himself, and they saw that the office was still a mess. "There you go, Shen," Chuckie laid her on the bed, and set her backpack on the floor next to her. "You just rest up; Frankie and I will get you after school to take you home."

"Okay," She nodded as he rolled her pants leg back up.

"Man, that looks bad. It'll heal up, though."

"Yep," She agreed.

"You can tell your parents that you had an accident in gym class." Chuckie timidly stroked her hair; It just felt right. "I... I was so worried about you. When we were first running from the ghost on the mountain, getting separated from you was more terrifying than the ghost himself." Shenzi shyly blushed when his fingers brushed her cheek under her long bangs. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"I... I'm glad you're safe too," She smiled up at him.

They stayed quiet for a few seconds, before Chuckie broke the silence. "I uh, I need to get to class." He gently kissed her right cheek, with his hands on her shoulders. "You um, heal up."

"I will," She timidly said.

"Bye," He slowly walked out of the room, and down the hallway to the science room. "Um, sh-she's with the nurse now," He told Mr. Beaker.

"Thank you, Mr. Finster," Mr. Beaker nodded as Chuckie took a seat next to Kimi.

As the lecture drolled on, Chuckie thought about Shenzi; He hoped she was okay. He wished that he paid closer attention on the mountain that night. If he did, then she wouldn't have gotten hurt.

* * *

 **(A/N: Sorry for the lame ending. You know the disclaimer. This is my longest chapter to date. O,O)**

* * *

 **Trivia (I ran out of interesting facts about myself):**

The soon-to-be trilogy contains some of my best stories so far.

At first, I only made a parody of Rugrats/All Grown Up, but recently, I decided to have the parody set in the same universe, so they all could interact.


	16. Thanksgiving, and Shenzi Enters Puberty

**(A/N: I'm sure you know by now; Writers' block. Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **We Meet Again**

Ch. 15

* * *

On a chilly, but nice day in November, all the kids were in school... except for Shenzi. She was experiencing the first of a major point in her life: Her first menstrual period. Felicia and Frankie prepared her for it, Frankie helping since hers started earlier in the year, giving her experience to share, so she was able to catch it without making a mess in her underwear. When she wore pads before the "big day", she felt like she was wearing a diaper, but ignored it. But they couldn't prepare her for one thing: The cramps. Today, they were so bad that she had to stay home from school to rest. Frankie offered to bring her homework to her, and she accepted the offer. She also gave her notes about her absence for their teachers, so they'd know why she had to stay home.

For comfort, as she laid in her bed, she was in a baggy, black shirt with pink stripes on the long sleeves, black capri pajama pants, black barbell earrings, and her hair in two ponytails, and extension-free. She was barefoot too. She had taken 2 Advils for the pain, but so far, there was no effect. She settled on squeezing her skull stress toy from the arcade. It wasn't doing much, but it was better than nothing.

She shivered when the memory of Halloween night came to her mind; Encountering the ghost of Thomas Samson. She barely passed that dreadful science test, but that was nothing compared to what happened before that. She had twisted her knee while running from the ghost on the mountain, and as instructed by Chuckie, she told her parents that she had an accident during gym. Thankfully for her and Frankie, they believed the story. Back on the ghost story, she didn't think that they would actually encounter it. She just thought they would find the shack, and the necklace, then have an actual sleepover at Angelica's house. Seeing an actual ghost right before her eyes as opposed to in just a photo was almost overwhelming. It felt like one big, horrible nightmare, but it was real life. It was hard keeping it a secret from their parents.

"Shenzi?" Speaking of which, Felicia's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "How're you feeling?"

"About the same," She shrugged.

"Ah. Well, I can make you some tomato soup, if you're hungry," Felicia offered.

Shenzi's heart skipped a beat at the mention of tomato soup; Weeks ago, she saw it turn into blood in the nurse's office. She didn't think that she'd look at that kind of soup the same way ever again. But she didn't want to look suspicious, so she accepted the offer. "O-okay, thanks. I am a bit hungry."

"Alright," Her mother nodded, "I'll get started on it. Don't go anywhere... except the bathroom, but you know what I mean." The emo girl heard her walk back downstairs. After taking a well-needed bathroom break, she stayed silent while laying in her bed, save for a few small groans. Did girls really have to deal with this _monthly? Seriously?!_ She only hoped that the cramps would only be on the first day. If they were occurring every day until her period ended, she'll be _very_ miserable.

After a while, Felicia came back upstairs, with a small bowl of tomato soup and a small spoon on Shenzi's black bed tray. "Here you go, Shen." She carefully set the tray on the bed, after the cramping girl sat on her feet. "Be careful, it may still be a bit hot."

"Thanks Mom," Shenzi smiled.

"If you need anything else, just yell." And with that, Felicia walked back downstairs. Shenzi absentmindedly looked at her alarm clock, and saw that it was around a half hour past noon. Did school really take this long? She never really noticed. It seemed like hours had already passed by; Did time really fly by that fast whenever she was at school? Maybe. She sipped a spoonful of soup, and savored the wonderful taste. Normally, she enjoyed Goldfish crackers in it, not caring how childish it seemed, but since she was cramping up, the soup alone was enough. Any more would be overwhelming. After a certain amount of time filled with sipping soup, and taking numerous bathroom breaks, the bowl was more or less empty.

After more hours seemed to pass by, she jumped a bit when the house phone rang downstairs. "I'll get it!" Felicia called out, to her relief. She really didn't feel like getting out of bed, other than for bathroom breaks, anyway. The sheets and covers were just too cozy. "Hello? Hi, Frankie; How's your day going?" Shenzi listened from her room. "Oh really? Chuckie wants to see Shenzi?" Her heart leapt with joy as she listened. "Oh, that's perfectly fine. Just so long as she does her homework." Her heart sank a bit. "That sounds good. I'll see you two when you come here. Bye." Felicia hung up; Shenzi heard her walk up the stairs, before she entered her room. "Shen? I just thought I'd let you know that if you're up to it, Chuckie's going to visit you after school."

"That sounds great," She smiled, as she sat on top of the covers. "I'm up for that."

Seconds later, they heard the front door open. "Anyone home?"

"Sounds like Dad's home," Felicia smiled, before turning to the staircase. "We're up here!"

And with that, Friar Tuck walked up the stairs, and entered the room. "Hey, girls. How're you feeling, Shen?"

"A bit better, I guess," She shrugged.

"I'll go see if the mail's here." Felicia headed downstairs, "I'll be back in a minute."

After a few seconds of silence, Friar Tuck spoke up. "So, anything exciting happen?"

"Eh," She shrugged, "Not much. Mostly cars and joggers passing by." Her bed was by a window, with curtains of course, so she had a good view of the street. "Just same old, same old."

"Pretty boring, huh?"

"Yeah," She shrugged, before snickering a bit. "Kind of ironic, considering how boring school is. But when I'm there... at least I'm among my friends. Speaking of which, Mom said that after school is out for the day, Chuckie's going to come visit me."

"That sounds nice," Friar Tuck smiled, "Just keep the door open."

"Dad," She laid a hand in her hair in embarrassment, "We're 12, and besides, he would never do that."

"That's good; Although I'm worried about you making a move too."

She blushed in deeper embarrassment. "Dad! I won't do anything like that!"

"What's going on up there?" Felicia called out to them from downstairs. "Honey, are you embarrassing Shenzi again?" She walked upstairs, and in the emo's dark-themed bedroom.

"Uh huh," Shenzi nodded, "He's telling me to "keep the door open", and that I'll "make a move" on Chuckie," She pouted playfully.

Felicia playfully smirked at her husband, with her hands on her hips. "Really? They're only 12 years old. And are you sure you should even be _saying_ stuff like that to her?"

"I was kidding, Felicia."

"Uh huh." She then saw the time on Shenzi's alarm clock. "Oh, I have to get to work. Try to keep the "kidding" to a minimum, okay sweetheart? I'll be back in a while." She walked back downstairs, and headed out the door to her car.

"Guys are so lucky," Shenzi remarked after a second or two of silence, "Mom and Frankie told me that only girls have this... monthly thing." Saying the word "period" made her a bit uncomfortable.

"Your mother went through that when you and Frankie were little," Friar Tuck told her, "Whenever she walked with those things, you or Frankie would ask her if she's wearing a diaper." He chuckled, as Shenzi giggled.

"We did?"

"Yeah, you both did," He nodded, "I never thought that you and Frankie would actually... you know, experience it for yourselves."

"Yea," She shrugged timidly, "It is _not_ fun, trust me. I just hope these cramps are only on the first day. If not, I'm going to be quite miserable... like now."

"You're miserable?" He raised an eyebrow at her, "I don't like seeing any of my daughters miserable." He teasingly poked her ribs, knowing it was her stomach that was aching.

"Eek!" She squeaked and giggled, covering herself with her arms and even her legs. "You know I hate when you do that!"

"Well, you look happy now," He playfully smirked, "It must be working." With that, he reached over and started tickling her. With a loud squeal, she fell on the bed and kicked her legs, her eyes squeezed shut as she cracked up laughing. She almost forgot about her cramps, and overall misery in that moment. Through her giggles, she thought that she heard the front door open.

"What's going on up there?" They heard Frankie's voice, so the fun stopped. Shenzi was then instantly reminded of her condition, because since she was laughing hard, her cramps were back.

"Are you hurting again?" Friar Tuck asked her when she squeezed her eyes shut and lightly exhaled with her arms at her stomach.

"Yeah, a little."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I shouldn't have done that then."

"No, it's fine," She assured him, as she covered herself with her blankets again. "It wasn't your fault."

Before he could respond, Frankie unintentionally interrupted him. "Sis, you have a visitor!" The emo heard footsteps coming up the stairs, before Chuckie came in her room. "Hey Shen," He greeted her, as Friar Tuck stood up. "How're you feeling?"

"As you would expect." Shenzi regretted her words when he looked confused. "Sorry, shouldn't have said that. Um, still a bit crampy."

"Dad, can we leave them alone to... chat, and do their homework?" Frankie suggested from the doorway.

"Well, alright," He agreed, heading for the door.

"Don't do anything drastic," Frankie teased Shenzi and Chuckie, winking and clicking her tongue at them. Shenzi rolled her eyes while smiling as her sister left the room.

"So, um..." Chuckie tried to think of a conversation starter as he sat on her bed, being careful to not sit on her feet or legs. "Only girls get this?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "No offense, but I'm kind of surprised that you don't know about this. Doesn't your mother have a... monthly friend?"

"Well yeah," He shrugged sheepishly, "I just never ask about it. And none taken."

"Oh, okay. Well hopefully, she'll prepare Kimi for her first day, like Mom and Frankie prepared me for mine."

"Yea," He nodded. "Um... wh-why don't I help with your homework? We can chat after we're done."

"Okay," She agreed, as she sat on her feet and on the covers.

"First off, here's yours." Chuckie set some papers and his pencil on her lap. "I did mine on the bus."

"Thanks."

"Your sister wanted to deliver it to you, but I insisted."

"Oh."

After a while, they were finished. Chuckie was surprised at how quickly she completed the math problems. He did need to help her with the other subject. "How are you so good at math, Shenzi?"

"I dunno," She shrugged, "I guess it just comes to me naturally. Like with you and science."

"Scie-? Oh no, I'm not good at science."

"Well, you're better at it than me."

"Y-yeah, I guess sometimes it just comes to me, but I wouldn't say it's my top subject."

"Ah," She nodded.

"Um, I uh, this is kind of embarrassing, but I couldn't figure out these problems." Chuckie set his math problems on her lap. "If you can't do them, then I can ask my parents or Kimi. It's no biggie."

"Hmm..." Shenzi looked at the problems that he left blank. "Just long division?"

"Yeah," He shrugged, "I kinda stink at it."

"Oh," She giggled, "Well, I can help you with these." She winced before turning herself around. "I-in a minute." She jumped on the floor, and headed for the bathroom. While he waited, Chuckie gazed around the room his best friend slept in. The canvases on the walls gave him the creeps, but he thought the cupcake table and lava lamp were pretty neat. He also liked the cross hanging off her doorknob, although he wondered what the wire mannequin was for. He smiled when he saw her skull toy on the table; The memory of the first time they ever hung out together one-on-one came in his head. He liked seeing her so happy that day, and enjoying her first arcade. He was pretty baffled when she revealed that it was her first time, but he vowed to make it her best time. "I'm back." Shenzi's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"You doing okay?"

"Yea," She shrugged, "The frequent bathroom breaks are aggravating."

"I can imagine that going profusely can get annoying."

She raised an eyebrow. "Pro-what?"

"It means excessively," He told her.

"Oh, okay. Well now that I'm refreshed, for now at least, let's get started on these." She sat back on her bed, and set the papers on her lap. "So, what exactly are you having trouble with?"

After a minute or two passed, the problems were completed. Shenzi wasn't very good at explaining concepts, so it took a while for him to get it. "Thanks for helping, Shen. Hopefully I'll remember those tips you gave me."

"No problem," She smiled, "I hope they help you in the future; I'm not very good at explaining things like that."

"Well, I hope you get better. From what you told me, they sound pretty gnarly."

"Thanks, and they are. I'm just glad you don't have to go through them." She laid under the covers as she looked like she was in slight pain.

His heart ached for her when her face scrunched up, associated with groans. He didn't know what to do for her; He felt so useless. "Shen, uh, I wish I could do something to help you."

"It, it's alright," She assured him, "They'll go away... eventually. All I have to do is wait until the two Advils I took go into effect." After taking yet another bathroom break, she laid in her cozy bed again. She yawned and rubbed her eyes with her fist under her bangs and glasses.

"Um, i-if you want, I can leave so you can rest."

"Well, actually... can you stay?" She timidly requested.

"Sure," He smiled, "But... I have to use your bathroom real quick."

"Go ahead," She giggled.

"Thanks." Chuckie stood on the floor, and walked to the bathroom; Since he had been to the house a number of times before, so he knew where the rooms were. After he refreshed himself, he almost jumped out of his skin when Friar Tuck was suddenly in front of him. His glasses almost flew off his face. "Oh!" He yelled out in surprise, before his hand was on his heart, over his green long-sleeved shirt, which was over a red and blue sweater as he adjusted his glasses. "Sorry Mi-Mr. Tuck, you scared me."

"It's alright, that was my fault," Friar Tuck assured him, "How's Shenzi doing?"

"She's still a bit achy, but she's gonna try to sleep it off," Chuckie replied. "I think her cramps are getting better, though."

"That's good. Did she get her homework done?"

"Yep," The redhead nodded, "I had to help her with all the subjects except math. She seems to whiz through the classes and homework problems involving it."

"Yeah," Friar Tuck smiled, "She works hard on that subject, and I'm really proud of her for it. Frankie seems to have a knack for Language Arts, and I'm very proud of her too."

"Does she really?" Chuckie was genuinely surprised, "I guess I never noticed. That explains why she hardly ever raises her hand in class, I suppose. Um, I uh, hate to change the subject, but what should I do for Shenzi? I just feel useless, not knowing how to make her feel better."

"Well, to be honest..." Chuckie jumped at Frankie's sudden appearance at the stairs.

"Why is everyone here sneaking up on me? Is your mother behind me?" He glanced behind his back.

"Sorry about that, Chuck, and you're good. Um anywho, cramps mostly go away on their own after a while; The only way to at least ease them up is with Advils and sleep," Frankie explained. "All you or anyone else can do is... maybe distract her from the pain or something. I dunno," She shrugged. "Just entertain her with what happened at school today."

"I'll let her sleep first," Chuckie decided, "Then after she's gotten enough rest, I'll tell her what happened at school today. Hopefully I'll be able to before I have to get home for dinner."

"If you do, I'll tell her."

"Thanks." And with that, the redhead walked in the dark bedroom, while the father and oldest daughter headed downstairs. He smiled when he saw Shenzi without her glasses sleeping somewhat soundly. She occasionally winced with a little groan, but was peaceful otherwise. He carefully sat on the right side of the bed, and just watched her sleep. He knew it was kind of unsettling, but he didn't care.

He would say that she was like Sleeping Beauty, but in his eyes, she didn't do Shenzi Tuck justice. Sure, Aurora was a beautiful princess, but Shenzi was a real person. She had natural beauty, with her messy hair, slight squirming, and makeup-free face. Although he respected her choices, he felt that she had no need to hide half of her face, because of something that was beyond her control. That night while they were camping, when he saw all of her face, he just wanted to kiss her again. She was just perfect. But on the other hand, he also liked how she looked with one eye covered; It gave her a mysterious vibe that he found attractive in a girl. And to top off the loveliness cake, she had a wonderful personality; Sweet, but not afraid to get nasty if it defended those she was close to. Plus her fascination with the unknown was kind of... cute to him. On their way up that mountain, she was like a kid in a candy store.

He snapped out of his trance when she sat up and put her glasses on her face. "B-bathroom break?" He hesitantly asked her.

"Yep," She nodded, before heading for the bathroom. As he waited, Chuckie looked around at the room again. When a certain something caught his eye, he stood on the floor, and went to look at what interested him; It was a heart-shaped photo frame on a cards table. He smiled when he saw that in the frame was a picture of him as a 2 to 3-year-old at his parents' wedding reception. He was surprised that Shenzi had kept a photo of him in her bedroom for who knows how long. But then again, he had kept a picture of her as a toddler in his room for almost 10 years now. Maybe his was in here for the same amount of time? Most likely. "What're you looking at, Chuck?" He jumped at Shenzi's voice. "S-sorry, Chuckie! I didn't mean to scare you!" She hastily apologized.

"It's okay," He assured her, "I uh, I just saw this old picture of me on your cards table. If you don't mind me asking, how long has that been in here?"

"Around 10 years now," She told him, "Mom said that after that fiasco in Manhattan, I was missing you something awful, so she and your mom exchanged e-mail addresses, and my mom was sent a photo of you to keep in my room, so if I was feeling sad, I would've looked at that picture and I felt better."

"Oh really? To be honest, I have an old photo of you in my room, with the same backstory."

"You do?" Shenzi smiled, "Cool!" She sat back on her bed, and she let out a yawn as her eyes drooped.

"You still tired?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Well, you can sleep all you want. Don't mind me."

"You sure you won't get bored?"

"Nah," He assured her, "Go ahead and rest. Your health and comfort are more important than my entertainment "needs" anyway."

"Thanks Chuck," She smiled tiredly, before laying in her bed, taking off her glasses, and drifting off into a peaceful sleep once again. Chuckie smiled and gazed at her again as he carefully sat on the bed again. He didn't know why she always fussed over making herself look perfect; He thought she looked cute with messy hair, like right now. He brushed some stray strands falling from the bands out of her face, as she let out a small moan of sleepiness. He took her lack of pained groans as a sign of her cramps getting better, which he was relieved about. He wished that he would be the one hurting instead of her. He gently kissed her cheek, so a blush formed on her peaceful face.

"Chuckie?" He looked in the doorway, and saw Felicia peeking in. "How's she doing?" She whispered.

"I think she's doing better," He replied quietly, but audibly.

"That's good," She smiled, "Frankie and I prepared her for this, but I didn't know how to warn her about the cramps in the first day. But they're only on the first day. Unless your period starts in the evening, then they start the next day. These are just some things to tell your sister, so she's ready for hers."

"Okay," He nodded, "Thanks, Mrs. Tuck. Um, I mean, Felicia."

"You're welcome. I'll check on her in a little bit." And with that, she headed back downstairs.

When Chuckie looked back down at Shenzi, he was surprised to see her slowly waking up. "Hey Chuck," She smiled sleepily, "I heard you and Mom talking, just barely."

"How're you feeling?" He asked her.

"Better," She shrugged, putting her glasses back on. "Hang on a sec." After taking what seemed like the millionth bathroom break to her, she sat cross-legged on her bed in front of him. "Hopefully I won't be this crampy on Thanksgiving."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Today was the last day before our Thanksgiving break. We start school again on Friday."

"Oh really? Well, thanks for telling me."

"No problem."

"I'm pretty excited for Thanksgiving," She smiled, "Every year, my family and I watch the Gracy's Thanksgiving Day parade on TV together."

"We do that too," Chuckie told her. "And we do the usual as well. You know; Eat turkey, and stuffing and such until your stomach explodes."

"Us too," Shenzi giggled, "I hope yours is fun."

"Yours too, Shen."

Before any words were exchanged, Felicia came up the stairs. "Hey, Chuckie? Your mom texted me; She and your dad want you home for dinner."

"Oh!" He exclaimed in surprise, "I didn't realize it was that late. I have to go, Shenzi."

"I understand," She nodded, "Have a good dinner." She kissed his cheek.

"Thanks," He nodded timidly, "You too." He then stood on the floor, and walked downstairs to head home.

* * *

On Thanksgiving Day, Shenzi was preparing herself for the holiday. Mostly for the meal, and to watch the parade with her family. Using a certain theme, she put on a black velvet knee-length dress with short sleeves, a white collar, and white buttons, black bow earrings, black bow tie ballet flats, a hair clip with a small Pilgrim hat, a turkey charms necklace, and an orange extension.

In the other bedroom, Frankie was changing into a black and white raglan shirt with "Feast Mode" and a turkey on the front, black jeggings, black and white zamille sneakers, a simple ponytail band, a matching set of a necklace, ring, and earrings with turkeys on them, and a knitted turkey hat. She planned on changing into a black cable-knit sweater for the meal, and taking her hat off as well.

At 9 AM, the family gathered in the living room and watched the Gracy's Thanksgiving Day Parade set in Manhattan. The parade had music stars ranging from Emica to the Sulky Boys, all in festive outfits, school marching bands, fun floats and balloons, Broadway performances and Santa Clause in the finale.

In the Finster house, the family watched the parade together as well. Kimi seemed to fangirl over the Sulky Boys, and the Pouty Girls when they performed on floats. Chuckie was ecstatic to see a balloon for Armadillo Dave at one point. After their meals, the respective Tuck and Finster kids were so stuffed that they had to take turns in the bathrooms to relief themselves.

After the festivities were over, and after they ate leftovers for dinner, Shenzi called Chuckie, and they talked about how their Thanksgivings went. She giggled at Chuckie saying that Kimi fangirled over the Sulky Boys and the Pouty Girls.

Tragically, Shenzi had forgotten about her period for the whole day. The bad part? She had to scrub the stains out of her underwear. Although thankfully, she was wearing yoga shorts, so her dress was spotless.

But overall, it was a wonderful Thanksgiving for the families, and all their friends.

* * *

 **(A/N: I hope this makes up for who-knows-how-long of waiting for an update. You know the disclaimer.)**


	17. Jolly Holiday

**(A/N: This one came to me fast! Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **We Meet Again**

Ch. 16

* * *

" _ **Said the King, to the people everywhe-e-ere!**_ " Shenzi sang the Carpenters song as she looked for a good, festive look. " _ **Listen to what I sa-a-ay!**_ "

"Hey sis, you almost done with your personal concert?" Frankie playfully teased from behind the closed door, "We leave in 10 minutes."

"Oh!" Shenzi exclaimed in surprise, "Sorry Frankie, I just can't figure what to wear for the party."

"If you're decent, I can help you find something."

"I'm good; You can come in." With that, Frankie opened the door and entered the room. She was wearing a festive sweater with a snowman on the front, and green sleeves with blue cuffs and a red neckline, a green sequin Santa skirt, red and white striped tights, red and green sequin suspenders, black knee-high canvas boots with green laces, a red velvet jacket with white fur trimming, a Christmas wreath headband, turquoise holiday bell dangle earrings, and knitted reindeer boot cuffs. Surprisingly, her hair was fully down. "Okay, let's see what you've got in the holiday section." She looked through her younger sister's closet. "Hmm... hey, how about you mix it up a little, and use a Nightmare Before Christmas theme? The party is why you bought that hat at Party City, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah," Shenzi giggled, "I guess I forgot."

"I'll let you change," Frankie exited the room, gingerly closing the door behind her. Shenzi changed into a Jack Skellington Moon dress, the hat that Frankie brought up, which was a Santa hat with a Skellington theme, knee-high socks and a choker with Jack's bow tie on each of them, black combat boots with a print of Jack's head on the folding-down flaps, Jack Skellington head earrings, and an orange extension. She looked in her mirror, and smiled at her reflection; It was perfect. "How is it?" Frankie asked her from behind the door.

"It's perfect," Shenzi replied.

The blonde opened the door, and smiled upon seeing her. "Ooh, it is perfect! The orange hair is a very nice touch; Goes with the pumpkins very well."

"Thanks."

After what seemed like forever, they arrived at the school, which was heavily decorated for the party, just like last year. After their parents dropped them off, they headed in the building, carrying treats for the party in their arms and hands. They were greeted by Christmas songs playing in the gym when they entered. After setting their treats on the table, they searched for their friends. They were able to after around a minute of wandering; Shenzi was ecstatic to find Fridge at the party. Chuckie, the Goofs, the DeVilles, and Bobby were wearing the same outfits from last year.

Roxy was wearing a blue reindeer sweater, blue fair isle sneakers from last year, a blue Santa hat with blue snowflakes on the white fur trimming, a ruffled denim skirt, blue cycle shorts, blue and white argyle knee-high socks, snowflake dangle earrings, and a royal blue extension. Kimi was in a Christmas tree costume dress, red and white striped tights that stopped just above her knees with a tiny reindeer nose and antlers, black knee-high canvas boots with green laces like Frankie's, her red velvet Mrs. Clause gloves from last year, Christmas lights dangling earrings, and reindeer antlers hair clips. Her hair was in two ponytails with two bands, one red and one green. Fridge was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with a festive sweater design, dark denim jeans, classic Converse high-tops, and a classic Santa hat.

Shenzi was surprised to see that a boy with short, purplish black hair was in a Nightmare Before Christmas themed outfit like her, but she quickly forgot about it. Coincidences happen all the time, and it was a very popular franchise anyway. But little did she know, he noticed as well; And he had different thoughts. He and a group of his smart, but nerdy friends went to the Halloween party as a carbon atom, since there was 6 of them. He had seen Shenzi in her Alice costume, and he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. And now, they were coincidentally matching! It was no coincidence; It was destiny. He knew it. He saw that she was with all her friends, plus one, but he didn't care; He walked up to her. "Hey," He said to get her attention, "Look, we're matching!"

"Huh?" Shenzi saw his clothes, then looked down at hers. "Oh yeah, we are!" She giggled. That sent butterflies in his chest. "What's your name? I'm Shenzi."

"Tyler," He replied to her question, "That's a... unique name."

"Thanks," She smiled. Chuckie felt... weird again. But not like during the Halloween party. It was a different kind of weird; It almost felt like... jealousy. He wasn't jealous! Right? Nah, he wasn't. They were just friends, and she could talk to whoever she wanted. He didn't control her in any way.

"You want to dance later?" Tyler's question caught Chuckie's attention, "I bet we'd look great together, since we're matching and all."

"Um, o-okay, sure," She hesitantly agreed.

The redhead felt his heart crashing down, and he didn't know why. They were just friends! She could dance with whoever she wants! He didn't want to hold her back! So why was he feeling so down? Did he like her? As in, _like_ -like her? He couldn't be into her like that. She was a beautiful, wonderful girl, but she was his best friend as well; If they dated, what would happen? They'd break up, that's what. And their amazing friendship would be gone for good. He didn't want that to happen. "Chuckie? You okay?" Kimi's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What? Oh um, yeah I'm fine. I guess I'm just... a little hungry."

"You're hungry?" Shenzi asked him, "Let's go to the food table." She turned to the black-haired boy. "Catch you later, Tyler!" And with that, the group headed for their destination. She took a cookie from the plate that she and Frankie brought, and held it out to her best friend. "Here, Chuck; Frankie and I made cookies with our parents for the party. This should fill you up. They have vanilla inside of them!"

"Oh really?" Chuckie gently took the cookie from her hand, "Thanks." The cookie she gave him had thick red frosting, and sprinkles that came with the frosting. After he took a bite, he didn't realize that his eyes widened until Shenzi stifled giggles. "That is awesome!" He smiled after swallowing, "You guys did great!" He took a bigger bite, as the rest of the gang looked interested.

"Thanks Chuck," Frankie smiled, "The vanilla filling was my idea."

"Well you're a genius."

"Oh, I don't know about that."

"Don't be so modest, sis," Shenzi said as she took a bite out of a cookie with green frosting and no sprinkles, "They're great!" Soon, the whole gang was trying one each, and all were fans instantly.

Before long, the party was in full swing. Shenzi sang the new Christmas song "Santa Tell Me" by Ariana Grande for the students to dance along to. Frankie recorded her performance with her new phone for their parents to see. After she ran off the stage for Susie to step up, she was praised by all her friends for her performance. She was surprised to learn that Fridge heard her sing last year, and was very impressed that day as well as the present time. After Susie sang "The First Noel", Christmas songs were played on the stereo and speakers instead of live, so the students did their own thing; Dancing to the songs, eating treats from the food table, chatting, or just mingling. Most of the teens were even kissing. "Hey Shenzi?" She whipped around, and saw a smoothly-smiling Tyler behind her. "I believe you owe me a dance?"

"Oh yeah," She giggled sheepishly, "I almost forgot. Come on, let's get to it." Hand-in-hand, the two matching students headed for the dance floor and boogied to "Shake Up Christmas" by Train. At the food table, Chuckie had that weird feeling in his chest again as he watched them. He then came to the conclusion; He was jealous. No doubt about it. Why? Because Shenzi was dancing with a stranger instead of her best friend of over a year! But then again, they danced last year, and at the Halloween party. And they weren't dating. He tried to shake the feeling away, but it wouldn't leave. He turned to the food table, and ate a slice of the cake he and Kimi brought. When he looked back at the dance floor, his eyes widened and his blood boiled when he saw Tyler's hands were on Shenzi's hips as they danced. He was about to do something about it, but it seemed like Shenzi was ahead of him. "Um, I-I'm going to get a snack or something," She gestured to the food table.

"Okay," He shrugged, finally taking his hands off of her.

Feeling slight discomfort, she headed for her destination where she found her best friend. "Hi, Chuckie," She smiled at him. "That cake good?"

"Mm hmm," He nodded with his mouth full, before swallowing. "How was dancing with Tyler?"

"It was okay," She shrugged, "He's pretty... hands-on, though; It's kind of uncomfortable for me." She had her arms around her stomach and hips for emphasis

"Oh. Well, I think the cake will make you feel better. Kimi and I made it with our parents." The cake was white and circular, with green hollies, green festive trees, and red and white presents decorating the top.

"May I have a piece?"

"I'd be sad if you didn't," He smirked.

"Thanks," She giggled, before cutting out a small slice. She grabbed a weapon from the cups, and ate a small spoonful. She moaned and smiled at the wonderful taste. "This is awesome!" She told him after swallowing. "What's inside?"

"They're white chocolate chips," Chuckie explained, "They were Kimi's idea. I had the idea of the hollies. Not much, I know."

"No, no, they're great!" She assured him, "You're both very creative. You guys could open a Christmas bakery together someday."

"If we do, I want you and Frankie with us," Chuckie smiled, "Because your cookies are very good."

"Thanks," She blushed timidly, and before anymore words were said, she heard "Once Upon a December" by Eileen Johnson start playing. "Um, y-you want to dance, Chuck?"

"Sure," He shrugged, "And don't worry, I won't be so handsy with you."

"Thanks." While they were dancing, Chuckie kept his promise, and kept a close, but modest distance. But their fun was going to have a rude interruption.

"Shenzi!" They both jumped, along with a few surrounding students, before they saw Tyler coming up, not looking happy at all. "What're you doing with this nerd?"

"I'm dancing with my best friend."

"What about us?!"

"Excuse me?!" Shenzi exclaimed, "There's no us! There never was! I just danced with you once to be nice!"

"Alright, you little..."

"Hey!" Chuckie cut him off, "This is my best friend you're talking to! And if she says there's nothing between you guys, then there's nothing! Now leave her alone, and go creep on someone else!"

"Fine," Tyler gave in, "There are prettier, less nerdy girls here anyway." And with that, he was gone.

"What a creep," Chuckie rolled his eyes, before he turned to Shenzi and gently took her hand. "Shall we?"

"Sure," She smiled timidly, and they continued. They were slow dancing to the song, in a ballroom style with the other students surrounding them.

At the middle of the song, Chuckie suddenly remembered something very important. "Hey Shen?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Happy anniversary," He smiled at her.

"What?" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"This is the day we first met... ten years ago," Chuckie reminded her, "All the way in New York City."

It took only a second for her to understand. "Oh yeah!" She smiled, "Thanks. And um, ha-happy anniversary to you too, Chuck." She kissed his cheek, and a shy blush grew on his face.

"Shen, you... you look so pretty." Chuckie timidly brushed some strands of black hair from the right side of her face. "Black really is your color."

"Thanks," A blush formed on her cheeks as she smiled shyly.

"Aww, look at them!" Kimi gushed from the food table, "They're so adorable!"

"I'll never understand romance," Dil remarked, "Or whatever this is."

"You will someday, D," Tommy assured him, "It'll come to you."

"Fridge? You okay?" Lil asked the jock when she noticed him staring out into space.

"Huh?" He snapped out of his trance, "Oh um, yeah."

Lil looked in the direction he was staring in, and saw Nicole Boscarelli mingling. She was wearing a white snowman cosplay dress, a red scarf, black elbow-length gloves, white tights, black buckle sneakers that reached her mid-calves, a silver "N" initial necklace, snowman rhinestone earrings, red and green boot cuffs, and a black snowman top hat with a red plaid ribbon, and red holly berries. "Aww, you like Nicole? Why don't you ask her to dance? She looks kind of lonely."

"Well, alright; I'll try." And with that, Fridge walked to Nicole. Lil watched as he asked her to dance, and she accepted, so they headed for the dance floor.

"Huh," Kimi said when she saw them, "I had no idea Fridge was into Nicole." They looked back at Shenzi and Chuckie, and to the girls' ecastacy, their lips were only inches apart.

"Shen?" Chuckie looked down at her, his foreheads leaning on hers. Their arms were on each others' necks and shoulders.

"Yeah?" Shenzi smiled up at him.

"Promise me that other than for Halloween, you won't wear any makeup."

"How come?"

"You're too pretty for it."

She blushed even more, if that was possible. "Oh, I don't know about that. I'm not that attractive."

"Yes you are," Chuckie insisted, "You're... you're the prettiest girl in this whole school." He kissed her blushing cheek.

"Thanks Chuck." He didn't know if it was from the heat of the moment, but she started leaning her head upward with her eyes closed and lips puckered. He started leaning his head down towards hers, his eyes closed and his lips puckered as well. His heart leapt when their lips touched, but the kiss was more like a peck. It barely lasted a second; She pulled away much too soon after going in. And thankfully this time, they didn't get stuck together again. He could imagine the others' reactions if they saw it.

Before any words were exchanged, "Christmas Eve With You" by Glee cast began playing, so the students were slow dancing once again. Shenzi had her arms around Chuckie's neck, as his hands were on her lower back. He had forgotten about his promise to her, but it seemed like she did too. "Hey Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the greatest friend I've ever had."

Chuckie let a timid smile grow. "Thanks, Shen." Even though she told him this before, it still made him feel shy. "Same to me with you."

"Thanks," She smiled back. After a few seconds, she laid her head on his right shoulder, as his hands went up her back to her elbows.

Their friends were still watching them from the food table. "Aww, they are so sweet together!" Kimi gushed. "Y'know guys, we shouldn't just watch everyone else dance. Let's go!"

"Alright," Tommy shrugged, before he turned to Lil. "Um, Lil? You want to dance?"

"Sure," She smiled, "Let's go." The two went and danced slowly among the other students.

Kimi had a weird feeling in her gut as she watched them. Why? She had no idea. Did she like Tommy? She couldn't; They were just friends. And she didn't want to ruin their frienship. "Kimi?" She turned, and saw Phil looking at her. "How about we dance while we can?"

"Okay," She shrugged. And with that, they started dancing the night away. As they did, Kimi watched Tommy and Lil from her place with Phil. Tommy looked like he was having a wonderful time with the brunette girl. The Asian girl wondered if he'd have the same look if he was dancing with her instead.

"Are you okay, Kimi?" Phil asked her.

"Y-yeah," She nodded, "I guess I'm just a bit tired."

After a while, it was almost time for the party to end so the lights on the dance floor were turned off. For until it was time to go home, the students chatted, ate, kissed, and overall mingled. They had called their parents to head for the school to pick them up. Shenzi and Chuckie were enjoying the vanilla-filled cookies and white chocolate chip filled cake together, while they were oblivious to Kimi smiling at them so widely, she looked like the Chesire Cat and the Joker combined. "I had a lot of fun tonight, Chuckie."

"I did too, Shenzi." He raised his eyebrows after swallowing a last bite from a cookie he ate. "Can you give me the recipe for these? They're awesome."

"Only if you'll give me the recipe for this cake," She offered.

"Okay, I will."

"Then we have a deal," She smiled, and kissed his cheek, very close to his lips.

"C-cool," He smiled and blushed shyly. "I uh, I'm sorry about Tyler."

"Don't be," She assured him, "He should be the sorry one, not you. Besides, you're a much better dancer than him anyway. And a better friend too."

"Thanks," His smile grew, "You deserve better than someone who is that handsy and possessive. At least Fridge respects your boundaries."

"Yeah," She nodded, "And... I'm glad you are too. Speaking of Fridge, I saw him dancing with Nicole earlier. I didn't know he was into her."

"I saw them too," Chuckie said, "And I didn't know either until now."

"They make a pretty good couple."

"Not as good as you guys," Kimi chimed in, startling them. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" She apologized.

"It, it's fine," Shenzi assured her.

"Just give us a warning next time, okay?" Chuckie asked his sister.

"I'll try," She giggled.

Before long, the students gathered outside to wait for their parents to arrive. "Nice night, huh?" Shenzi remarked.

"Yep," Chuckie nodded, "It's not very often we could see the stars."

"Yeah," She agreed. Chuckie smiled when he saw the stars shining in her eyes, or eye, and her hair fluttering in the breeze as she gazed at the sky. Her hat was in her hands. He wished that he could prove to her that she was the most beautiful girl in the whole school. Anytime she put herself down, his heart broke.

"Shen?"

She smiled up at him. "Yeah?"

"You were great tonight, when you were singing," He timidly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Aww thanks," Her smile grew.

"You really have a knack for it." Chuckie leaned down, and kissed her cheek, very close to her lips.

"Thanks," She shyly blushed. Before any more words were said, she saw a familiar car parked. "Oh, my parents are here." She pecked Chuckie's lips. "Bye, Chuckie! Happy anniversary! And merry Christmas!" She and Frankie headed for the car, and were driven home. Soon, everyone else followed.

In her bedroom, Shenzi changed into her pajamas and laid in her bed with a wide smile on her face. She couldn't believe that she kissed Chuckie, on his lips; Again! When she did, that feeling she had the first time had come back. It was the best night of her life.

In another household, Kimi was laying in her bed, wearing her own pajamas as well. But she wasn't smiling; She was confused. Why did she feel uncomfortable watching Tommy dance with Lil? They weren't dating! They weren't even as close as Shenzi and Chuckie were. Was she jealous? Did she like Tommy, in that way? She fell asleep, deciding to worry about it later.

* * *

 **(A/N: Another possible couple comes to light, along with one that's implied! You know the disclaimer. Time flies, doesn't it?)**

* * *

 **Trivia**

I get into the Christmas spirit at the most random times.

This chapter was written in under a day.

Shenzi and Chuckie's slow dancing during "Christmas Eve With You" is actually Carly and Freddie's dancing from the iCarly episode "iSpeed Date."

Tyler is the boy who yelled "The truth! It hurts! It hurts like nails!" in the AGU episode "Izzy Or Isn't He?" He was also a part of the carbon atom group in "TP+KF."


	18. Lucky 13

**(A/N: Sorry that I took so long with this one. It just didn't come to me until today. I think it turned out decent. Enjoy! I hope...)**

* * *

 **We Meet Again**

Ch. 17

* * *

On a sunny day in mid-April, Chuckie was feeling excited; Because it was a very special day for him. Although he did have one thought: Where the heck was Shenzi? She hadn't been this late since her first day. He hoped she was alright.

He was startled by a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, but when he looked down and saw that they were grey with black polish on the fingernails, he smiled. "Happy Birthday, Chuckie!" Shenzi greeted him. "Can I still talk to you, now that you're officially a teenager?" She joked.

"Of course you can," He assured her, with his hands on her arms, "You can talk to me anytime." He turned around, and saw the cute and unique outfit she was wearing; A black and white striped crop top that he guessed stopped on her belly button, black short overalls, black and white striped tights, black low-top sneakers, black skeleton hand earrings, and a white extension.

"I've got a little something for you."

"Ooh, you got me a present? What is it?"

"I'm not telling you," She giggled, "You'll have to wait, Finster."

"Darn," He playfully pouted, "I'm sure it'll be worth the wait."

"It will be," She assured him.

Later, to his surprise, all of his friends threw a party for him during lunch. The present Shenzi bought for him was a dark denim jacket; It was simple, but he loved it. He wore it throughout the rest of the day, except in gym. He also received a new Armadillo Dave comic book from Tommy and Dil, a gift card for the comic book store from Kimi, and a green hoodie from Phil and Lil. The biggest surprise came from Chaz and Kira after Chuckie and Kimi were home; A PDA phone! He felt like his eyes were going to pop out from how wide they were, but joy filled him up before they could. Kimi cracked up laughing at his bugged-out eyes, but kept her cool.

The next day, Chuckie showed his PDA to Shenzi, and she was very impressed and happy for him. "Chuckie, this is so cool!" She exclaimed, "You're so lucky; I can't wait to get my own PDA."

"You will someday," He assured her, "I know you will. If you ask your parents for one when it's your birthday, you just might get one."

Before they said anything else, Vice Principal Pangborn made an announcement about the upcoming Girls' Choice Dance. "So, about um, y'know..." Shenzi stammered, twisting her hair on her wrist, "I uh..."

"You want me to go with you? Like, as your date?"

"Y-yeah," She nodded, "Will you?"

"Yes, I will," He smiled.

"Awesome, thanks," She timidly hugged him, and he hugged her back. Before she could say anything else to him, the bell rang throughout the building. "Oh, I have to get to my science class. Bye, Chuckie!" She ran to the said classroom hastily, as Chuckie watched her.

"Hi Chuckie," A girl's voice with a slight lisp made him turn around. Standing behind him was Edith Cusick. She had red hair like his, freckles, round thick glasses, and was shorter than Shenzi was. She was wearing a light green sweater, a purple sleeveless dress, a green scarf, short purple pumps, and a yellowish green beret.

"Oh hi um, Debbie?" He could never remember her name; It always escaped his mind, and it made him feel like an idiot.

"It's Edith," She gently corrected him, "But you can call me Debbie if you want. So um, about the Girls' Choice Dance. Do you want to go with me?"

"Oh, I uh..." Chukie tried to decide on what to say. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. "I, I'm sorry, but Shenzi already asked me, and I said yes to her."

"Oh," Her face fell sadly, "O-okay then. Have fun with her."

"Thanks, I will." She then walked away solemnly. Chuckie felt guilty for turning her down. She was nice, but he wanted to stay loyal to the girl of his dre- no! His best friend! What was he thinking? He couldn't have a crush on Shenzi. Their friendship could survive anything, but he hated to risk it. If they dated and had problems, then that would surely end things between them for a very long time, if not permanently. He couldn't let that happen. Their friendship meant everything to him.

* * *

On Saturday, the dance was kicking in. Chuckie was waiting at the gym doors for his date, watching couples go inside the gym together. He was in the same outfit that he wore for Valentine's Day, but his hair was still wild, just how she liked it. "Sorry I'm late, Chuckie!" Shenzi hastily apologized as she ran up to him. She was wearing a black tank top with "Je T'aime" written all over it in pink letters, a black cropped tank top under it for more coverage, a black tutu skirt with a small, silver chain, black and pink tube socks that reached just below her knees, black leather Converse ballet flats, black bow front-and-back earrings, a pink extension, and a large, pink pleather bow on the back of her head.

"It's alright," He assured her, "You look great."

"Thanks," She smiled at him, "So do you."

They then entered the gym, which was decorate beautifully for the dance. As she enjoyed some snacks at the food table, something caught Chuckie's gaze; Mr. Pangborn seemed to be staring at Shenzi, mostly at... where her skirt was. And not in a good way. Was he... creeping on her? Chuckie looked and saw Frankie with a suspicious look towards the former wrestler as well. And she seemed to see the redhead too. "Um, I uh," He turned to Shenzi, "'Scuse me for a sec." After she nodded, he walked up to Frankie, who was by the stereo. She was wearing a black and white striped off-shoulder dress with black shoulder straps for support, black rose tights, red bow tie ballet flats, a ponytail band with a red chiffon bow, and black rose earrings. "Hey, Frankie? Did you uh...?" He gestured to the vice principal.

"You saw Mr. Pangborn too?" The blonde asked him, "That creep is ogling my baby sister!"

"Og-what?" She whispered the definition to him, and his eyes widened. "Oh my Go..."

"Yep," She nodded, "He's not getting away with this."

"No way," He agreed, "What should we do?"

"I dunno," She shrugged, "We can't attract any attention, so um... for now, just stay close to Shenzi. I'm counting on you."

"I'll protect her no matter the cost," Chuckie vowed, "No one creeps on any students here and gets away with it. I'll stick to her like glue."

"Actually Chuck, I don't think you should worry her," Frankie said, "She'll ask what's wrong, and you and I both know what a terrible liar you are."

"That is true," He shrugged, "Okay, I'll be more careful. But I'm still going to protect my best friend; No one creeps on Shenzi Tuck and gets away with it."

"Nope," Frankie agreed, "Thanks Chuck."

"No prob." He then walked back to Shenzi, who had been waiting patiently. He intentionally blocked Mr. Pangborn's creepy gaze. "Hey Shen."

"Hi Chuck," She smiled, "What were you doing?"

"Um..." He tried to think of an excuse, "I-I was trying to see what this song is. I uh, kinda like it. But your sister said that the stereo doesn't show song titles."

"Oh okay," She nodded. Chuckie mentally sighed in relief; She believed his little white lie. "Well, the one playing right now is "Our Time Now" by the Plain White T's."

"Ohhh," He nodded, "You know your songs, don't you?"

"I guess," She shrugged, "I heard it on TV. So, you wanna dance?"

"Sure." And with that, they headed for the dance floor. Chuckie spun her around in a playful ballroom style to the catchy, upbeat song. But soon it ended, and "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne started playing. From the lyrics, Chuckie thought back about, you guessed it, their argument. He thought the song suited at least his situation when their friendship had briefly come to a stop; He never knew how much he needed her until she was out of his life, even for a day or two. He didn't notice how depressed he looked until Shenzi spoke.

"Chuckie? You okay?" He snapped out of his trance, wiping the tears that he didn't know were in his eyes. "Y-yeah, I'm alright. I was just... thinking."

"What would you be thinking about that would make you so sad?"

"Our um," He hesitated, "... Our argument."

"O-oh," She stammered, "But Chuckie, I forgave you for that when I slept over at your house, remember?"

"I know, I remember," He nodded, "It's just that this song reminded me of the time when we... weren't friends anymore for a short time. It was the worst time of my life."

"It was mine too," She said timidly, "I never knew how much I needed you until you were out of my life, even though it was brief." She laid her head on his chest and left shoulder. "It was awful."

"It was for me too," Chuckie held her closer in comfort, for both of them, "I promise to never get out of your life again."

"Thanks, Chuck. And I'll never get out of yours." She kissed his cheek. "I promise."

"Thanks, Shen," He smiled down at her, and she smiled back as she straightened up. She blushed and giggled when he gently rubbed his nose on hers.

At the stereo, Frankie saw them and smiled so widely, her cheeks were starting to hurt immediately. "Ohh!" She quietly gushed, "Why can't they start dating already? They are perfect for each other!"

As "Ho Hey" by The Lumineers, somebody walked up behind her. "Hey Frankie?" She turned around and to her surprise, she saw Bobby. "You uh, want to dance?"

"Sure," She smiled timidly, and hand-in-hand, they headed for the dance floor. As they slow-danced to the song, she felt something weird in her heart. Did she like Bobby? And did he like her?

As the night went on, Frankie and Chuckie accidentally forgot about the perverted gym coach/vice principal and his ogling Shenzi. Unknown to them, and to all the students, as "What I Like About You" by The Romantics was playing, he was still staring at the emo girl as her flowy skirt flew up from her fast paced dancing. He could've sworn he briefly saw her black and pink lace panties.

 **August 27** **th**

"Shenzi!" The said girl shot up when her name was suddenly shouted. After yanking the covers off, and putting her glasses on, she saw Frankie, who was already dressed, at the doorway. "Sorry that I scared you, but happy birthday, baby sis! You're now officially a teenager and caught up with me and Chuckie!" She walked up to her sister's bed, and sat at the foot of it carefully. She was in a white sugar skull lace-up sleeveless dress with black laces, a white flower ponytail band, white knee-high boots with black laces, black opaque tights, ghost earrings, and a silver ring necklace. The birthday girl was in black and pink flower Pjs, consisting of shorts and a camisole. Her hair was messier than it usually was from her slumber.

"Th-thanks Frankie," Shenzi yawned as she stretched her arms up. Her shirt had ridden up quite a bit while she was sleeping, almost up to her ribs, so when her arms were up, her belly button peeked out for her smirking sister to see.

"You go ahead and get dressed Shen; There's something special coming up for you, and pjs are _not_ appropriate for it." At "not", she swiftly poked her belly button.

"'IPE!" She yelped and protected herself. "Frankie, don't do that!" She then yawned, but rubbed her eyes instead of stretching her arms up this time. "I-I just need a bit more sleep." She laid back on her bed and covered herself with her blankets, but the blonde was persistent.

"I don't think so!" She lifted the covers and poked her sister's flat belly where it was still bare, close to her shorts.

"Eek!" Shenzi squeaked, "Frankie, I mean it!"

"Me too!" Frankie pulled the covers off, and tickled her ribs over her tank top.

"Aack! Heheheheahahaha!" Shenzi burst into giggles, "Frahahahankihihie, stohohohop!"

"Nope! You need to get out of bed right now, lazy bones!" Frankie teased her, moving her hands to her sides.

"IhIhIhI'm st-stihill tihihihired! Hahahahaha!" Shenzi tried to protect herself, but her sister's hands were too fast.

"In that case, I'll tickle the sleepiness out of you!" The blonde pulled the emo's tank up to her bra and tickled her bare ribs and belly at a fast pace.

"Stohohohohohop!" Shenzi squealed and squirmed, "Stohohohop ihihihit!" She yelped loudly when Frankie briefly stroked her belly button. When Frankie noticed, she stopped so the emo could catch her breath. But after only a second, she merely chuckled evilly before she wiggled her thin long-nailed index finger in her sister's belly button. "Gyaahahahahahahaha!" Shenzi laughed hard, "Nohohohohot thahahahat! Pleheheahahase!" When Frankie's other hand teased her right bare side, tears came in her eyes. "Hehehehehelp mehehehehe!" She finally screamed, so she was heard throughout the house.

Soon enough, Felicia came upstairs and was amused at what she saw. "And what're you doing, Frankie?"

"Shenzi won't get out of bed," Frankie explained over her sister's hysterical laughter, "So I'm tickling her out of it!"

"IhIhIhIhI'm tihihihired!" She yelled.

"I'll help you out," Felicia smiled deviously, "... Frankie."

"NOHOHOHOHO!" The youngest girl screamed, "Pleheheahahase dohohon't!"

"Shen, it's your birthday. You need to get out of bed sometime." Felicia came up, held Shenzi's left arm up by her elbow, and gently tickled her bare armpit with her long, sharp nails.

"Nyaaahahahahahaha!" Shenzi screamed, as her sensitive skin trembled from the light, tickly scratches. "Guhuhuhuys, plehehehehahahase stohohohohohop!" She begged. When Frankie dragged one finger down her quivering side, her tears fell.

"What's going on in here?" The tickling stopped when the girls heard Friar Tuck's voice from the doorway.

"Shenzi's being a lazy head, so I'm trying to get her out of bed," Frankie giggled, "Hey, that rhymed!"

Shenzi panted and sputtered for breath. "P-please help, Dad. I-I can't... take any... anymore."

"Okay Felicia, Frankie, I'm really sure she's had enough," He told his wife and oldest daughter respectively, "Why don't we let her get dressed for her big day?"

"Alright," Felicia nodded, before letting her arm go. "Sorry Shen; I was caught up in the fun."

"I'm sorry too; I was also caught up into it," Frankie jumped off the bed.

After they exited, while covering herself instinctively and rubbing her sides, Shenzi browsed through her closet to find an outfit for the special day. She decided on a purple floral skull dress, black and purple cameo skull lace-up ballet flats, a purple extension, a black and white skeleton cameo ring from Halloween, and matching dangle earrings. When she looked in her mirror, she felt like she needed one more thing. But what? After looking in her closet again, she found something that suited her need: A black short-sleeved chiffon blouse with a bow tied on the front at the collar. It belonged to Maya, her biological mother; She saw a photo of her wearing it a while ago. Deciding to wear it for her special day, she untied the bow and undid the buttons, before she pulled her arms in the sleeves, and redid the bow and buttons. When looking in her mirror again, she smiled at the improvement, before she opened her door and walked downstairs. "H-hey guys."

"Hey birthday girl," Felicia smiled, "Since you're turning 13 today, I'm making you your favorite breakfast."

"Lucky charms with bacon on the side?"

"Yep," She nodded, "That is your favorite, isn't it?"

"Yes," Shenzi giggled, as she sat at the table, "I was just confirming."

"Is that the shirt passed down from Maya?" Friar Tuck asked her.

"Yep," She nodded, "I decided to wear it for my special day, since it's a special thing."

Later that day, Shenzi was confused when Frankie seemed to go out of her way to keep her inside the house, but soon enough, it made sense; Her family had planned a surprise party for her! She was very excited when her friends came to the party, especially Chuckie. After they enjoyed some chocolate cake with thick pink frosting, they gave out presents to the birthday girl. She was confused once again when her parents insisted on saving theirs for last, but she shook it off with excitement.

She received a star spangled muscle tee and a Road Warriors baseball tee from Phil and Lil together, a cropped, ¾ sleeved, black and pink buffalo plaid jacket and a black and white lips print muscle tee from Bobby and Roxy together, a rainbow stripes and black star printed hoodie, black fishnet fingerless gloves, and a black and white baseball cap that humorously and simply said "Hat" on the front from Tommy and Dil. "Courtesy of yours truly," Dil had said about the hat. From Chuckie and Kimi together, she received a black and red bow striped tutu skirt, and a black "Goth Girl" pin with a picture of white hair in braids. Maxie and Matt were unable to find presents on time, but she assured them they were fine.

The biggest surprise came from her parents and sister: Along with a black, expensive-looking multi-layered reversible petticoat skirt, there was a black PDA! Her eyes widened, and Chuckie smiled upon seeing it. After thanking her family and sitting on a blanket in the grass with her presents in her lap, Chuckie sat next to her. "You see? I told you that you would get one."

"Yes you did," She laid on his shoulder, "And you were right."

Chuckie carefully laid his head on hers, trying to think of something to say. "Um, K-Kimi made that pin with this machine she got for Christmas."

"I love it," She held it up to admire it; The braids had pink bows, and the words "Goth Girl" were white and pink respectively, and looked like they were dripping.

"That's good," Chuckie smiled, "I um, I bet you'll look great in your new clothes. I picked out that skirt."

"Did you really? Well, it's great; I love it. I love everything I got."

"Good."

"Would you lovebirds like some cake?" Roxy teased them, with a plate holding a slice of cake and a fork on each hand.

"Sure," Shenzi shrugged, taking one of the plates.

"I'm up for more cake," Chuckie took the other plate, and the orange-haired girl walked away to leave them be. The two ate as they watched the semi-grey clouds roll by. "Those clouds look a bit dark; You don't think it's going to rain, do you?"

"I'm not sure," She shrugged, "It might. Hopefully it won't start until the party's over."

After a while, the party had come to an end, and while the guests helped the Tucks put the chairs and tables away, it started to rain, so they picked up the pace. Then to Shenzi's surprise, Chuckie asked his parents and hers if he could sleep over, since it was summer and school was out. Thankfully, they allowed him to stay, so long as they "kept the bedroom door open." After stopping at home for Chuckie to grab his sleeping bag, toothbrush, toothpaste, and pajamas, Chaz drove him back to the Tuck house.

"Hey Shen," Chuckie greeted Shenzi when she answered the door.

"Hi Chuck," She smiled at him, "Come on in." She stepped aside to let him walk in the kitchen. "Have you guys had dinner yet?"

"Not yet," Chaz shook his head, "If it's fine with your parents, Chuckie can eat here."

"They're fine with it," Shenzi said, "I asked them just in case, and they said they'll make extras."

"Cool, thanks," Chuckie nodded.

"Okay, you have fun, Chuckie," Chaz told his son, "And behave yourself." With that, he left as the young redhead blushed. After they had one of Shenzi's favorite homemade meal, which was simple spaghetti, since it was her birthday, the two friends hung out in her bedroom clad in their pajamas. Shenzi's were the same ones from that morning: Black and pink flowers cami and shorts. They already brushed their teeth after eating.

"So, you like your gifts, Shen?" Chuckie asked her best friend as she put them in their appropriate spots.

"Uh huh," She nodded, "They're all great; I can't wait to use them."

"That's good," He smiled and nodded, while sitting on her bed. "Do you ever make your bed in the morning?" He laughed a bit at the disheveled covers.

"Yeah," She shrugged, "But I forgot today, because I got a wakeup call against my will."

"What happened?"

"Well..." She sat next to him, and whispered it in his ear. "Ohhh," He laughed some more, "Yeah, that can make you forget things."

"Yep," She nodded, before she started staring out into space, getting lost in her thoughts. Chuckie was waiting for her to say something, but he didn't receive anything. He then recalled the way she said that her sister and mother got her out of bed, and from that, he got an idea. He stuck out his left index finger and poked her side, making her flinch harshly and let out a loud squeak.

"Chuckie!" She giggled, the soft fabric her pjs were made of providing almost no protection. It was almost making it worse. "Don't!"

"Don't what?"

"Don't poke me!"

"Just that? Don't poke you?" Chuckie playfully teased her, "Okay then, it's your call." With that, he pinned her on her back, and started tickling her belly over her shirt.

"Eek! Heheheheahaha!" She burst out laughing and started squirming. "Nohohohot thihihihis agahahahain! Chuhuckihihihihie!" Their movements combined made her shirt ride up to expose a bit of her lower belly to him. When he noticed this, he smiled evilly at her before he held her down by her shoulders with one hand, and poked at and teased her bare skin just above her shorts with the other. She let out helpless giggles as she tried to bat his hand away, but he was persistent.

"You know Shen, I never understood why you wear shirts that show your stomach if it's this ticklish," He teasingly remarked. He then pulled her shirt up to just below her belly button, and made his attack again.

Shenzi's eyes squeezed shut as she wiggled and squirmed to attempt an escape. Her shoulders hunched up when he moved his hands to her neck and collar bone, where her skin was also bare. "Chuckihihihie, stohohop ihihihit! That t-tickles! Hehehehe!"

"That's the idea, braniac," He playfully teased her. After sitting on her legs, he moved one hand to her knees. She tried to kick her legs as his other hand tickled her flat belly along her shorts' waistband.

"You guys having fun?" Frankie peeked in, clad in her own pajamas. They were exactly like the younger girl's, but they were mint and yellow-ish green with polka dots and chevron stripes. Plus her barbells were silver. "Let me help you out... Chuck."

"Nohohoho!" Shenzi yelled, "Hehehehelp _mehehehehe!_ "

"Sorry baby sister, this is too fun to resist." Frankie walked up to the bed, and carefully sat on her sister's arms so her wrists were above her head. She then pulled her shirt up to the top of her ribs, so all of her belly was out for them to see, her shorts already low enough. She then started teasing her bare sides like she did last time, but this time, she only used her index fingers, as Chuckie focused on her lower belly and her hips.

"Guhuhuhuhuys!" She squealed, "Pleheheheheahahase stohohohop!" As her right side was teasingly tickled, she yelped when Frankie poked her belly button.

"You get her there, Chuck."

"Alrighty."

"No!" Shenzi tried to protest, but the redhead started wiggling his left index finger in her belly button as his other hand tickled one of her armpits. Tears flooded her eyes as her laughter increased to hysteria. "Stohohohop, plehehehehease!" She begged them, "I cahahahan't tahahahahake ihihihit!" She squirmed desperately when Chuckie and Frankie tickled up and down both of her sides with all of their fingers.

All of a sudden, from the strong endurance, she mustered up enough strength to yank her arms free and pin Chuckie on his back. "Haha! Revenge, Finster!" She shot both hands up his shirt, and tickled his armpits with her own long nails.

"Nohohohoahahahaha!" He burst out laughing, "Frahahahankihihie, hehehehelp!"

Shenzi let out a scream when Frankie started dragging her index fingers down her sides. "Nohohoho!" She protected herself and hunched over, but she then felt wiggling fingers on her bare back. "Stohohohohop!" She fell on her side as her sister attacked her belly and back at the same time, and Chuckie tickled up and down her side that she wasn't laying on. Before long, she was on her back; When Chuckie held her arms up, Frankie teasingly tickled her armpits. "Guhuhuhuhuys!" She squealed, "I cahahahahan't breheheheahahahathe!" Her laughter started straining when Frankie's hands trailed down her sides. "Pleheheheahahahase stohohohop! IhIhIhI c-cahahahan't...!"

"Oh!" Frankie stopped and jumped on the floor, as Chuckie let her arms go. "Sorry sis, I couldn't understand you at first."

"Me neither," Chuckie admitted.

"It, it-it's okay," She panted, as she shielded herself with her arms after pulling her shirt down.

"Okay, I'll leave you two alone." Frankie walked to the doorway. "Have fun. And happy birthday, sis." She winked teasingly before she headed for her own room.

"S-sorry Shen," Chuckie rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's okay, Chuck," She playfully poked his belly over his shirt, making him flinch and giggle, "At least I didn't pass out... or wet myself. I love these Pjs, and I'd hate to stain them."

"Yeah," He nodded, before he saw the time. "Um, it's uh, almost 11." He sat on his sleeping bag. "Why don't we get some sleep?"

"Okay," She agreed, shifting under the covers. "'Night Chuckie."

"'Night Shen, and happy birthday."

"Thanks."

With that, the two friends drifted off to sleep after taking off their respective glasses.

* * *

 **(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this mediocre chapter! XD You know the disclaimer. Do you know where I got the chapter title from? ;) Sorry that it didn't focus on their birthdays that much.)**


	19. Wouldn't It Be Nice?

**(A/N: This is a lo-o-ong one. O_O It was inspired by the AGU episode "Wouldn't It Be Nice?" Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **We Meet Again**

Chapter 18

* * *

On a nice day in September, Shenzi woke up bright and early. Today was the day the students choose an elective class to take, and she was psyched for it. She already had one in mind, so she hoped that the list wouldn't be full. She changed into a half black half white hooded dress without sleeves, a black short-sleeved cropped cardigan, black knee-high sneakers with white laces, black bow earrings, and a white extension. After having breakfast, she and Frankie boarded the bus after waiting for a minute. "Hey, Frankie?"

"Yeah?"

"What elective are you planning on taking?"

"Oh, that's easy; Living Skills Class."

"Me too!" Shenzi exclaimed with joy.

"Cool! I hope our friends take it too."

After the bus arrived at the school, all of the students made a beeline for the electives sign-up lists. Luckily, there were hardly any signatures for Living Skills, so Shenzi and Frankie signed in first thing. Their friends did as well; Chuckie was reluctant, pointing out that participants would be paired up in fake marriages, but was sold when Shenzi pointed out the possibility of him getting paired up with her. She and Frankie giggled when Chuckie almost immediately signed his name on the list.

Near the middle of the school day, the class officially started. Shenzi was assigned to sit at a desk with Lil at her right. Tommy and Phil were across from them, while Chuckie and Fridge were in front of them. Harold and Susie were near the back, while Angelica and Tyler were in front of them. Darryl Spears and Brianna Penelope were near the front, with Phil and Kimi behind them. Sean was with his friend Justin in front of Harold and Susie.

"The cornerstone of all successful relationships are the three C's," Ms. O'Keats lectured the students, and gestured to the chalkboard, which had three words that started with "c" listed in chronological order. "Communication, cooperation, and compromise." She then looked depressed. "Three things my ex-boyfriend although lacked. The man has a sensitivity of a potato." She then perked up. "But I digress. After choosing mates, you will be assigned occupations, and together you will plan a wedding. Learn to budget, and make provisions for children."

If Shenzi had been sipping a drink, she would've done a spit take at the last part. Children? She didn't remember hearing about that. She had turned 13 only a month ago; Wasn't it a little early to think about raising a child? "Um, Ms. O'Keats?" She timidly raised her hand, "I'm not sure I'm ready for a husband. I only turned 13 a month ago. Can't we do a class pet instead? Like a goldfish, or a hamster?"

"Not a husband, Shenzibeth," Ms. O'Keats answered her, "For this class, and for a special field trip tomorrow, where you'll learn about the life of the wedded, you'll be known as Spouse 1 or Spouse 2." Not knowing how to respond, she set her hand on the desk.

"You think you're too young for marriage?" Lil whispered to her with a kind smile, "Phil and I are 12."

"That is true," Shenzi whispered back with a shrug.

"I have written half of the class' names on pieces of paper," Ms. O'Keats announced with a brown lunch bag in her hand, "The other half will choose a partner from this paper bag." After heading to the back of the classroom, she started walking down the aisle.

"Chuckie, Chuckie, Chuckie!" Shenzi whispered with hope, amusing Lil.

"Shenzi, Shenzi, Shenzi!" Chuckie was repeating her actions.

"Sean, Sean, Sean!" Angelica whispered to herself.

"Angelica, Angelica, Angelica!" Harold whispered with hope. When Ms. O'Keats stopped at his desk, he dug through the bag with anticipation. When he pulled out a piece of paper, he was surprised at the name that he picked out. "Lil DeVille?"

Lil's eyes widened upon hearing her name. "Harold Frumpkin?"

"This should be interesting," Phil snickered.

"Frankie Tuck?" They heard Bobby's voice from near the back of the classroom. Frankie's heart stopped upon hearing him. Maxie was paired up with Roxy, while Darryl drew out Susie's name, and Brianna picked Fridge. Interestingly, Sean drew out Tyler's name, while Nicole picked Kimi. Phil had Leslie Myers.

When it was Shenzi's turn, she nervously dug through the bag. ' _Chuckie, Chuckie, Chuckie!_ ' Feeling lucky, she pulled out a name, and looked at it. But her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw the name; Because it surely wasn't Chuckie. "Tommy Pickles?" She gazed over at the purple-haired boy, who looked as surprised as she did.

Chuckie felt his heart crash down to his feet. She picked Tommy? He couldn't believe it! But then again, it was luck of the draw. When he heard a certain someone yell out his name, his heart leapt in fear. "Chuckie Finster?!" Angelica exclaimed in anger and "terror", "I got _Chuckie Finster?!_ "

"Oh man," Chuckie hid his face in his arms. "I'm doomed."

Shenzi leaned forward, and patted his shoulder. "You'll be alright, Chuck."

"I doubt it."

"We'll be with a teacher or two during the field trip; What can she do?"

"Oh, you don't want to know," Angelica whispered to them.

That made Shenzi angry. "Okay, you'd better treat my best friend good, or I swear I'll..."

"Alright, that's enough out of you two," Ms. O'Keats ordered, and they both stayed quiet. "Just like in life, you'll have to learn to live with your choices. And Mrs. Pickles, one thing to learn is to treat your spouse with respect." Angelica glared at Susie when she stifled laughter. "Now, let's see what disappointments the world of employment has in store for you."

Although Shenzi was glad that she at least picked a good friend, she was worried about Chuckie. She wished that she picked him; At least then, he wouldn't be with a girl who seemed to be out for his blood. If anything happened to him, she'll get expelled, and may very well be arrested, for killing Angelica. She cared a lot about Chuckie, and she wasn't afraid to defend him.

With Tommy, he was very surprised that Shenzi picked his name. Like their friends, he expected her to get Chuckie, but nope; She got him! At least she was a good friend. He wondered how the field trip would go.

On the way out, Shenzi trailed behind nervously. She hoped this field trip wouldn't change anything with her and Chuckie; It's not like the marriages were real, so why was it a big issue? She wish she knew. "Oh, Shenzibeth?" Ms. O'Keats' voice made her stop walking.

"Y-yes, Ms. O'Keats?"

"Can I talk to you privately for a moment?" The red-haired teacher requested.

"Um, s-sure," Shenzi stuttered timidly, before walking up to her desk. She waited until the other students were gone before saying anything else. "What's up?"

"Well Ms. Tuck, you know how you've been... giving Chuckie so much love and affection?" Shenzi blushed at this. "Don't deny it; I've seen you two in my classes, and at the parties here."

"Um, I uh, y-yeah I know what you're talking about," She nodded, "What about it?"

"For today, and during the field trip, I think you should give Mr. Pickles that attention, since you picked his name."

"Y-you want me to um, y-y'know, with Tommy?"

"Mm hmm," Ms. O'Keats nodded, "But only for today and the field trip; After that, Mr. Finster will continue to be the lucky one."

Shenzi's eyebrows raised in surprise. "The lucky one?"

"Yes Shenzibeth, don't be so modest," Ms. O'Keats smiled, "You are a lovely girl with a lovely personality; Any boy would be lucky to have your attention."

Her blush deepened as she timidly averted her gaze to the floor. "Th-thanks, ma'am."

"You're very welcome. Now run along, before you're late for math."

"O-okay," She nodded, "Thanks again; I'll be sure to um, give my attention to Tommy." She then headed for the math classroom.

In phys ed, she was still a bit wary. The fact that she felt like someone was staring at her didn't help in the least. Considering she wore her cropped ringer t-shirt, _again_ , and white shorts with a black waistband, it was a bit obvious that she would get stares. She also wore white Converse high-tops with black laces, her socks that she always wore in gym, black barbells, a white and black sports bra, and had her hair in a high ponytail with a small, white bow band. The unsettling feeling grew whenever Mr. Pangborn was close to her. Was he the cause of her discomfort? Most likely, considering she only felt it in gym class.

During the class, Tommy felt a strange obligation to stay close to Shenzi. Why? He didn't know. Was it the marriage concept combined with he fact that she picked his name by luck of the draw? The class was told to treat their respective partners like they were actually dating, or married, for authenticity or something like that. Either way, he was sticking to her like glue.

As Mr. Pangborn did attendance, Shenzi thought back about Ms. O'Keats' words. Lucky? Since when were boys lucky to have her attention? Since when was _anyone_ lucky about that? She wasn't _that_ attractive, and she always felt like she had a weird personality. "Shenzi Tuck!" She flinched and snapped out of her thoughts upon hearing the gym coach/vice principal shout her name.

"H-here!" She squeaked out.

"You okay, Shen?" Tommy quietly asked her, "You seemed to be in a daze."

"Yeah, I-I'm fine," She assured him, "I was just... thinking."

"Oh okay," He nodded, "Well, I'm glad you're alright."

"Thanks Tom," She smiled timidly. Tom? Where did that come from? Since when did she give nicknames to her friends besides Chuckie? That was kind of unusual, even for her. Hopefully things would be back to normal once the field trip was over.

"Tuck!" She flinched and squeaked in surprise. "This is gym class, not talky time! Got it?" At the last two words, he poked her belly over her shirt, right on her belly button.

"Eek!" She squeaked again, and instinctively protected herself, "S-sorry; It won't happen again."

"It better not, Tuck."

When he walked away from her, she whipped around and grabbed Tommy's shoulder, surprising him. "Help me, Tommy!" She whispered hastily, "I always feel so uncomfortable around him! And not in the good way! What should I do?!"

"I, I dunno," He stuttered quietly, "I wish I knew, but I don't. Maybe uh, next time you wear a bigger shirt?"

"I've been meaning to, but I keep forgetting," She shrugged, "I just grab this one by habit. On my first day, I thought it would be more breathable, but it's just making me feel uncomfortable." She didn't notice him pointing behind her. "It's not the shirt itself, it's..."

"Tuck!" She flinched and yelped, while Tommy jumped, when Mr. Pangborn harshly poked her bare back, near her backside, "Save the chit-chat for after class!"

"Y-yes sir," She squeaked.

Tommy felt suspicious about the gym coach; Why was he so hands-on with Shenzi, and not with anyone else? Usually he just yelled to get a student's attention, and he expected the students to perform a certain task with no help, but with Shenzi, he seemed to touch her any chance he got. What a creep. He wanted to do something about it, but what? He was just one person; And one person couldn't do much, especially against the vice principal of all people. He didn't want to get anyone in trouble; Especially Shenzi, since she was the victim. The principal and the super intendant would never believe him if he reported Pangborn to them. "Pickles!" He jumped at the sudden yell directed at him, "This is gym class, not daydream island!"

"S-sorry sir," He hastily apologized. Since he was out of his thoughts, he went to do some push-ups on the floor. From his place, he saw Shenzi on one of the ropes; From where Mr. Pangborn was standing, it was guaranteed that he could see up her shirt. The thought alone made Tommy shiver; He could only imagine how she felt, but to his surprise, she looked oblivious to it, as if Mr. Pangborn wasn't even there. Either she didn't notice, or she was a remarkable actress.

Before long, the grueling class came to an end for the day. As the students prepared to head for the locker rooms, a loud squeak echoing off the walls made everyone turn to the ropes. It turned out, Mr. Pangborn had grabbed Shenzi's bare sides while she was climbing down, and she was taken completely by surprise. When Tommy looked, the former wrestler's hands were still on her; It even looked like they were a bit under her shirt. That made his skin crawl just thinking about it. Mr. Pangborn set the girl on the mat, his hands lingering more than necessary, before she moved away and hastily headed for the girls' locker room. Tommy felt even more obligated to stay close to her; She seemed like she needed it.

After grabbing permission slips, the students headed home after school was out for the day. Using her new PDA, Shenzi made a note to remind herself to give the slip to her parents for them to sign it, giving her permission to go on the trip.

* * *

The next day, Shenzi woke up groggily, and after freshing herself up, she started getting dressed for the field trip. Last night, she and Frankie each had their permission slips signed by both of their parents, so she took the note out of her PDA. They were quite surprised to hear whose name she drew out of the bag, almost as much as she initially was. She settled on low-rise biker shorts, a pastel pink tartan mini skirt, black Converse low-tops with light pink laces, a black x-front cropped tank top that showed a small strip of her belly, a light pink extension, black bow earrings, and a pink and black horseshoe embroidered cropped cardigan. After Frankie was ready, the two girls waited outside for the bus to come after having breakfast and saying goodbye to their parents.

When the bus came and after they entered it, Shenzi saw Chuckie sitting by himself. She figured that Angelica hadn't been picked up yet. She stopped at his seat, and patted his shoulder. "You'll be alright," She whispered to him, before sitting at a seat nearby with Tommy. Frankie walked further until she stopped at Bobby's seat, where she timidly sat. Lil was across from them with Harold. Shenzi's heart sank when she saw Mr. Pangborn sitting with Ms. O'Keats near the front; She immediately regretted wearing a crop top for the field trip.

"You want the window seat, Shenzi?" Tommy asked her.

"Y-yeah," She nodded, and after she stood up, he scooted over. "Thanks." Stepping over his feet, she sat by the window with her backpack on her lap. When the bus took a sudden left turn, Shenzi fell and landed on Tommy's lap, with her backpack falling on his feet.

"Oomph!" He exclaimed when her bag hit his feet. "You okay?" He asked her when she sat back awkwardly.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright," She nodded, "Sorry about that." She hastily picked up her backpack. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," He assured her, "Your backpack's not that heavy. And... you aren't either."

She blushed and averted her gaze timidly. "I-I don't know about that last thing; I must be at least 120."

"120?" Tommy's eyes widened, "Are you nuts? You have to be in the 90s, tops!"

"... Y-you really sure about that, Tommy?"

"100 percent," He replied, "Seriously, you're not fat at all. You're slender, and... p-pretty," He stammered timidly.

Shenzi had never seen him act shy before, unless it was around a girl he liked. "R-really? I am?"

"Yeah you are," Tommy nodded, "I'm kind of surprised that Chuckie hasn't told you that."

"He actually has. So have my parents and sister," She shrugged, "I just... I just feel like everyone just says that to me to make me feel better."

"Why wouldn't they mean it?"

"I dunno; They don't want to hurt my feelings."

"Shenzi, how could you think that?" Tommy asked her, "You're one of the prettiest girls in school; Why would you think otherwise?"

"I don't know. I uh, I just can't help but think otherwise when I look in the mirror. Plus in my old school, I was... told that I'm ugly."

"Don't let them get to you," Tommy told her, "You are a pretty girl; Don't let anyone tell you different."

"I'll, I'll try not to," She twisted her hair around her wrist absentmindedly, "Thanks, Tom."

"No prob, Shen."

He was very surprised when she laid on his shoulder absentmindedly. "I um, Ms. O'Keats told me to give you "public displays of affection" like I do with Chuckie," She timidly explained.

"Oh o-okay."

Soon, all of the "couples" were on the bus, so the field trip offically started. When Angelica came, Shenzi heard Chuckie yell in pain; Turned out, Angelica wanted to sit by the window, so she stepped on his feet to do so instead of asking him to make room. The emo's blood boiled at that; What happened to treating your "spouse" with respect? "Ms. Pickles, remember what I said," Ms. O'Keats scolded the blonde, "You must treat your spouse like a person, not like a door mat." Angelica just turned to the window. "Before we arrive at City Hall and the marriage bureau, we would be visiting various shops to research wedding costs," Ms. O'Keats announced, "Oh, and I'd like to thank Principal Pangborn for volunteering to chaperone today." Shenzi whimpered quietly and tried to hide herself with her knees to her chest. Tommy felt bad as he watched her. He wished he knew what to do for her.

"You okay, Chuckie?" Shenzi asked her best friend after she came out of "hiding."

"Yeah, I'm alright," He assured her, "Just a little sore." He rubbed his feet over his shoes. "Those tall shoes are killers on your feet in more ways than one."

"Finster!" Chuckie jumped at Angelica's sudden yell, "What're you doing, talking to another girl?!"

"Oh boy," Shenzi muttered.

"Now she understands the marriage concept," Tommy whispered to her.

"I-I was... I uh..."

"Don't "uh" me!" To everyone's shock, Angelica shoved the redhead on the bus floor!

"Chuckie!" Shenzi exclaimed in concern; She was thankful that Tommy let her check on him.

"Angelica Pickles!" Ms. O'Keats glared, "How dare you injure your spouse like that! And just because he was talking to Ms. Tuck; If he wants to talk to a friend, then he has every right."

"Hmph," Angelica turned to the window again in a huff.

"Are you okay?" Shenzi asked Chuckie.

"I think so," He rubbed his head, "Marriage is scary."

"Yep," She nodded in agreement, while helping him stand up. When he sat back in his seat, she shot a death glare at Angelica, who didn't seem to notice, or care, before she sat back with Tommy, being extra careful to not step on him. "Some people just make me sick."

"Same here," He agreed, "Hopefully she won't kill Chuckie for not opening the door for her or something."

"Yeah," She nodded.

At their first stop, at a jewelry store, Lil was admiring the wedding/engagement rings with Harold. "I've always wanted to get married on a beach, with bagpipes," Harold told her.

"B-bagpipes?" She stuttered awkwardly, "The beach part does sound nice."

"What's your dream wedding?"

"Oh, I-I don't know," She shrugged, "I never really thought about it. Although I'd like to wear a dress that's different from the traditional ones. One that's kind of short instead of dragging on the floor. And I'd never wear high heels; I'd fall on my face." Harold watched and listened intently as she talked; He was starting to see her in a different way. "I would wear sneakers, flats, or even boots to be more comfortable."

Before long, the bus stopped at a bakery where wedding cakes were made, along with other sweets. "So um," She moved her foot awkwardly, as she and her "spouse" stood in front of a tall wedding cake. "D-do you want to be spouse 1, or 2?"

"It doesn't matter to me," Tommy shrugged, "Which do you want to be?"

"I don't care," She shrugged, "Um, how about we flip a coin to decide?"

"Sounds good to me." Tommy took a quarter out of his pocket. "Okay, so heads you'll be 1, tails I'll be 1?"

"Fine with me."

Tommy flipped the coin in the air, caught it in his hand, and slapped it on his arm over his blue and green shirt. "It's tails."

"Looks like you're 1," She smiled as he stashed the coin back in his pocket.

"Yeah," He nodded.

After hearing them by the sweets selection, Chuckie turned to Angelica. "Um, An-Angelica?" She sharply turned to face him. "Do you want to be um, spouse 1, or spouse 2?"

She scoffed at the question. "Duh, 1! 'Cause I am clearly number 1 in the school, while you're just..." She waved her hand in front of her face with another scoff, "Just number 2." Chuckie hung his head in sadness.

Shenzi's eyes widened and her teeth gritted in fury. "That tears it! WHY I OUGHTA...!" She lunged in for the kill, but Tommy held her back with his arms around his waist. The students, chaperones, and even some chefs in the bakery were watching the scene. "Let me go!" She then turned to the blonde, who still looked angry, but now at her. "You are so disgraceful and ungrateful! No offense to Tommy, but I would do anything to be in your place, as the one who got Chuckie!" The redhead watched and listened in surprise. "I would give anything to be his spouse, whether it's for real or not! So you'd better appreciate him while you still have him!" She and Tommy walked back to the cake display. "Man, she makes me sick!" She seethed angrily. "Tommy, if I didn't care about you like I do, then I would ask you to trade spouses, so I can be good to Chuckie."

"If the chaperones allowed us, I would," Tommy said, "Also, it'd be kind of awkward to be married to my cousin, even though it's fake."

"True," She shrugged, "I just wish she would be nicer to Chuckie; He deserves it."

"Everyone wishes she was nicer," Tommy remarked, "Except herself. It's all "me, me, me" in her eyes. And everything else."

Shenzi giggled at the last part. "That is true. I just feel so bad for Chuckie. He deserves better."

"Yes he does," Tommy agreed, "He deserves... you."

"Me?"

"Yep," He nodded, "You treat him like a king. I'm surprised you aren't dating him already."

Shenzi giggled with a timid blush. "I just treat him like what he is, and what he is, is my best friend." Tommy wasn't bothered in the slightest by her calling Chuckie her best friend. He knew that no relationship, romantic or platonic, lasts forever; He was perfectly fine with him and Chuckie moving on, although they were still great friends.

Soon, it was time to leave, and head for the next stop on the field trip. On the bus, Shenzi watched Chuckie and Angelica, for in case Angelica hurt Chuckie again, physically or emotionally. When the bus stopped, she and Tommy looked, and saw that they stopped at "Ever Bridal", a bridal shop. "Ooh, this place looks interesting," She perked up.

"This should be good for you," Tommy smiled at her, "You are a dress tailor, after all."

"Yep," She giggled, "Although I think being a racecar driver sounds cooler."

"Oh, I dunno," He said modestly, as they and the students disembarked and entered the shop. "Chuckie was lucky to pick the role of movie director; That's my dream career."

"Is it really? That sounds fun."

"Yep," He nodded, "What's yours?"

"Oh I'm not sure yet," She shrugged, "Maybe I'll work in fashion or something."

"I think that sounds good," He assured her.

"Thanks," She smiled timidly, before she looked at the selection. "Aren't these dresses beautiful? I wish I could wear one."

"I'm sure you will someday," He smiled at her. And he had a strong feeling who would wear a groom's tuxedo. That person would be...

"Um Angelica, I don't think we have to try on these dresses," Chuckie timidly remarked from outside a dressing stall.

"Oh lighten up, Finster; We can't afford these anyway. Not on your crummy salary, with you being a director of cheesy horror movies."

"Directors make a lot of money. At least I'm not working in a circus."

"Trapeze artists make a lot more money than some doof shouting "Action!""

"Okay everyone, it's time to leave this graveyard of shattered dreams," Ms. O'Keats announced.

"Angelica, hurry up!" Chuckie whispered hastily; He didn't want to be left behind.

"Uh oh." She was suddenly stuck in the corset dress that she was trying on. "Get me out of this, quick!"

"What'd you say?"

"Get in here, Finster!" Chuckie shyly entered the stall, and was surprised to see her encased in the dress she brought in. "I'm stuck!" He grabbed on the bodice of the dress and started pulling as hard as he could. "Ow, my nose! My nose!"

"Stop whining, and suck in your head!" Chuckie told her.

"Tuck, Pickles!" They heard Mr. Pangborn's voice from outside the stall. "Finster, Pickles!"

"Here!" The redhead exclaimed.

"H-here!" Angelica squeaked out. Now pressing his foot on the mirror for support, Chuckie pulled even harder, and he fell back when the dress finally loosened and she was free. Surprisingly, she was still wearing her clothes; No wonder she got stuck. "Phew," She sighed in relief, "Y'know for something this expensive, they could have put in a zipper or something." Chuckie was exasperated at the lack of "thanks" in her dialogue. When they exited the stall, they were shocked to find the store empty. "Oh no!"

"They're gone!" Chuckie exclaimed in fear.

"I have eyes; I can see that, Finster." They ran outside, just in time to see the bus drive away. "Well, I hope you're happy," Angelica glared at the redhead in front of her.

"Ohh!" He groaned in exasperation.

Meanwhile, the bus made its next stop at the marriage bureau. "And this is where you get your marriage license," Mr. Pangborn lectured the students with a lack of interest, "The first step in that amazing adventure called "life.""

All of a sudden, an angry woman burst into the room. "Fishing, fishing, fishing! That's all you ever talk about!"

A man, apparently her husband, who was dressed in fishing gear, burst out soon after. "I'm a fisherman!" He then ran after his wife.

"And there's your fairy-tale ending," Ms. O'Keats lectured the students.

"I hope that doesn't happen to either of us," Shenzi remarked to Tommy, "Whether we're with different people or not."

"Well Shen, if it does, then it isn't meant to be," Tommy shrugged, "But I'm sure you and Chuck... I mean your future husband, will be together forever." She smirked at his slip-up; He was a "Sheckie shipper", like all of their friends. "I-if you don't, then you deserve better."

"Thanks Tom."

After a while, they were on their way to the next stop. "Y'know, we've never had a lot of chances, if any at all, to really interact," He pointed out as they sat in the park with the other students and the chaperones.

"Yeah, you're right," She agreed, "So um, t-tell me about you."

"I can't believe they left without us," Angelica vented as she and Chuckie stood at an intersection. "This downtown air is not good for combination skin."

"Don't worry, I saved our schedule," Chuckie took out his PDA, "We have to meet our class for lunch at the horse statue right now, and here it is." He gestured to a geometric horse statue in the park.

"That doesn't look like a horse," She remarked.

"It's not supposed to look like what it is," He pointed out, "It's modern art. Besides, how many horse statues can one park have?"

At a golden-colored horse statue that had a sign reading "Stallion Park", the students were eating the lunches they brought. "You really filmed your first movie at 37 months?" Shenzi's eyes widened, "That's very impressive."

"Thanks," He shrugged with a modest smile, "I guess I can say I've had a thing for movie-making my whole life. So, you really grew up in a church?"

"Yep," She nodded, "Not literally, though. I did visit a lot when he couldn't find a babysitter." She then giggled at a certain memory. "My, my dad recalls times when I watched him do his job, I would run up to him at random times."

Tommy laughed with her after swallowing a bite of his hot dog. "You did? How many times?"

"He stopped counting after 30," She giggled. "Um, I-I wonder where Angelica and Chuckie went?" Tommy looked around, and was confused when he didn't see them anywhere.

"Uh oh." He raised his hand. "Ms. O'Keats? Mr. Pangborn?" The chaperones turned to the duo. "Chuckie and Angelica aren't here with us."

"What?! Oh my goodness!" Ms. O'Keats frantically looked around the area, and saw that he was right.

"They knew we were meeting here," Mr. Pangborn pointed out, "How many horse statues can there be in one park?"

"We have to go back to the bridal store," Ms. O'Keats decided, "Knowing Angelica, she probably got caught up shopping."

"This is a disaster; A disaster, I tell ya!" Chuckie rambled fearfully as he paced in front of a bench, where Angelica was sitting indifferently. "Y'know, I'm not the only one who can try to think of something that would help us. Do you have anything in your purse that would help?"

"Let me see; Lipstick, lipliner, lip brush, cell phone... Oh! Cell phone! Cell phone!" She took out her cellphone with excitement.

"Yes! Way to go, Angelica!" Chuckie cheered.

"Oh, no juice."

"Way to go, Angelica." He slumped down in disappointment. "I hope Shenzi's alright with Tommy." He thought back to when she defended him from Angelica's insults in the bakery, before they went to the bridal shop. Wait, what? That's it! "We need to get back to that bridal shop!" He grabbed the blonde's hand and attempted to start running. "Come on!"

"I don't think so," She pulled her hand away, "I'm waiting here for our class."

"Fine, I'm going!" And with that, he ran off. After he covered a few feet, he made a prediction to himself. "3, 2, 1..."

"Wait up!" He never thought he'd smile from hearing Angelica's voice. But little did they know, they were going the wrong way.

At the bridal shop, the group didn't find the two stowaways. "They left here an hour ago," Ms. O'Keats told Mr. Pangborn.

"An hour?! I don't think I can handle the stress!" He held out his tongue nervously. "Doeth thith look thwollen to you?"

"I'll call the police," She said in annoyance, "Useless; Just like Arthur," She muttered to herself.

"He enjoys touching me, and yet he can't handle stress," Shenzi mumbled.

"Huh?" Tommy looked at her in curiosity.

"N-nothing," She timidly shook her head.

"Y'know, for someone who saves schedules, you sure have a lousy sense of direction," Angelica glared at Chuckie. As time went on, his temper was decreasing.

"Okay, I'll ask someone," He said through gritted teeth. "Get off MY BACK, WOMAN!" He snapped, effectively surprising her. "Um, e-excuse me sir, is there a bridal store arou...?" The man he was about to ask spoke Korean to him in response. "Uh..." Chuckie then turned to a woman. "Excuse me, can you...?" The woman held her purse away from him and shook her head snootily. It was then when the two noticed all the strange symbols throughout the area.

"Everything's in Korean!" Angelica exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Chuckie rolled his eyes, "Maybe that's why it's called KOREA TOWN!"

The two then passed by a butcher shop, where some chickens were hanging in the window. "Boy, I must be really hungry, 'cause that chicken is looking pretty tasty," Angelica remarked. She reached into her jeans pocket, and to her surprise, she found a dollar bill in it. "Hey, I found a dollar!"

"Yes!" Chuckie cheered, before he saw a row of payphones across the street. "There are some payphones over there! We can call a..." He stopped when Angelica walked out of the shop with a small bowl in one hand, and a spoon in another.

"You ever tried kimchi? It's not that bad." Chuckie slouched over in despair. "Can you believe it was only a dollar?" WHAT? Anger filled him up as he walked over to her menacingly. "What?" She started backing away from him.

"You. Just. Ate. OUR WAY BACK!" He screamed, making her fall on a potted bush.

Angelica sat up, and spit out a leaf. "Chill out Finster, we'll find help. You expect me to go hungry?"

Chuckie shook with fury, before he took a deep breath. "Okay, this isn't getting us anywhere. I think it's time we use the 3 C's we learned yesterday: Communication, cooperation, and compromise." There was a beat of silence before it was broken.

"Bossy!" Angelica exclaimed.

"Selfish!" Chuckie yelled back.

"I wish we never got married!"

"WE DIDN'T!" He screamed. They jumped when thunder suddenly clapped in the sky, followed by rapidly pouring rain. "Oh great."

"I sure picked a bad day to leave an umbrella at home," Angelica muttered, trying to shield her head with her backpack.

"Oh yeah, 'cause wet hair is the _worst_ of our problems," Chuckie grumbled sarcastically.

"What was that?" She sneered.

"Okay, okay, arguing won't help us find our class," He said before a fight could break out, "Let's just try going back the way we came?" He started heading in that direction.

"Great plan," She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"You got a better one?" He raised an eyebrow at her. After a beat of silence, she started following him as they ran through the rain. Little did Angelica know, Chuckie was actually on to something, with his idea.

On the bus, Shenzi started feeling nervous from the thunder and lightning. "Oh boy." She instinctively hugged Tommy from the side.

"It's alright, Shen," He tried to comfort her, "It's just a storm."

"Yeah, but... um, this is kind of embarrassing, but... I have a fear or phobia of thunder and lightning storms. I have ever since I was 2."

"You do?"

"Uh huh," She nodded, "Dad said that after Matt came along, my babyhood friends and I got lost in a forest, in a Reptar Wagon that Mr. Goof purchased for us. I've had a thunder/lightning storm phobia ever since. And one of monkeys too, for some reason."

"A monkey phobia?"

"Yep."

"Well, none of those phobias are nothing to be embarrassed of," He assured her, "I mean, I'm afraid of water, but I'm not embarrassed of it... anymore."

"Y-yeah, that is true," She shrugged, before flinching at a flash of lightning.

"Since Chuckie is out there somewhere... I'll protect you," Tommy held her closer, "You'll be alright."

"Thanks Tom," She smiled timidly. In that moment, she felt safe in Tommy's hold; Not as safe as when in Chuckie's, but still.

"Do you have a phobia for rain?" He asked her.

"Nah," She shook her head, "To be honest, I find it kind of relaxing to listen to, especially when I'm sleeping."

"Ah," He nodded.

Tommy was surprised when he felt small lips on his cheek for a second. "Thanks for being so nice and caring, Tom," She smiled up at him.

"N-no prob," He smiled back timidly. When he looked down, he was even more surprised when all of a sudden, Shenzi's pointy ears were replaced with Kimi's two ponytails. When he blinked a couple times, the emo girl was back in place. That was weird; Why did he just imagine Kimi in his arms instead of Shenzi? Did he like her? If he did, he couldn't imagine how Chuckie would react. He may not be the bravest boy, but he's quite protective of his little sister. He just might kill him if he was "making a move" on her.

"Ms. O'Keats! Mr. Pangborn!" Susie yelled out, snapping Tommy out of his thoughts and gaining everyone's attention. "I see them!" When they looked, they saw Chuckie and Angelica running through the rain! When the bus stopped, the students piled out, making the two stop.

"Chuckie!" Shenzi ran over, and hugged her best friend tightly, "I was so worried about you!" Everyone, including Angelica and Chuckie, boarded the bus, dripping water on the floor and on the seats, and headed back to the school.

"Thanks for taking care of Shenzi, Tommy," Chuckie smiled at Tommy.

"No problem," He smiled back, "She's a great girl. You're lucky to have her as a best friend." Shenzi blushed from hearing them. "So, how'd it go with you and Angelica?"

"As you would expect," He shrugged.

"Bad?"

"Yep."

"I'm just glad you're still alive, Chuckie," Shenzi smiled at him.

"Me too."

"Irritating!" Angelica yelled to him.

"Prissy!" He yelled back angrily.

"I wish we never got married!"

"WE DIDN'T!" The emo girl stifled giggles at Chuckie's scream.

"I'm sorry that it was her who picked you," Shenzi took his hand as they walked in the building, "No offense to Tommy, but I wish I picked your name."

"No offense to Angelica, but... I wish you did too." He kissed her blushing cheek, "You'd make a better spouse than her; Tommy should know."

"Yep," She giggled, "I tried my bets to be good to him."

"And it seems like your efforts worked," He pointed out.

"They did," Tommy nodded, "Like I said, you're a great girl, Shen. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Thanks, guys." Her blush deepened. From that day, she felt like she had a much tighter bond with Tommy than before. Not as tight as her bond with Chuckie, but still.

* * *

 **(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this super long chapter! You know the disclaimer. At first, I was debating on whether to pair Chuckie either with Angelica, or with Fridge like in the actual episode. I finally chose Angelica so it'd be more original. Sorry that I didn't focus on Lil and Harold a lot.)**


	20. Graduation and Dismissal

**(A/N: I think this may be the penultimate, aka second to last, chapter. Wow. O,O Enjoy this decent chapter! I hope, at least.)**

* * *

 **We Meet Again**

Ch. 19

* * *

A few months flew by like a jet for the group of tight friends and before long, it was time for a big moment: A graduation ceremony for those passing on to high school. Susie, Angelica, Harold, and Fridge turned 15 as the months passed by, and it was time for them and the rest of the students their age to move on to high school. Surprisingly, the party was two weeks before summer break would officially begin.

14-year-old Shenzi tried very hard to find the perfect outfit for the ceremony; She wanted to support Fridge, Susie, and Harold, and Angelica somewhat. After what felt like hours of debating, she finally decided on a pink bow-back top with short, lace sleeves, a black strapless satin dress from Abbey Dawn with a pink leopard skirt, black opaque tights, pink leopard Vans, a black moto vest with pink leopard print lapels, small black hoop earrings, a pink extension, and a large, pink pleather bow. "Dang sis," 14-year-old Frankie smirked after Shenzi exited her room, "You going on a date?"

"This is for the graduation party," She giggled, "I want to look my best."

"Well, it's not like we're the ones going into high school yet," Frankie pointed out, "Fridge, Susie, Harold, and Angelica are."

"I know!" She smiled with excitement, "I'm so happy for them! I want to look my very best for them!"

"So is this "very best" enough?" The blonde playfully asked her, gesturing to her own outfit. She was wearing a light turquoise lace-strap camisole, a pink floral peplum corset top over it, simple black jeans, black corset-like creepers, pink heart stud earrings, a black lace-up Victorian style choker, a simple ponytail band, and a black sequin jacket.

"Yep," Shenzi nodded, "You look great!"

"Thanks," Frankie smiled, "You do too." The two girls walked in the living room, and sat on the couch to wait until it was time to head to school for the ceremony.

"So, this event is pretty big, isn't it?" Felicia asked them.

"Yep," Frankie nodded, "Fridge, Susie, Harold, and Angelica will be in high school in September."

"I wonder what high school will be like," Shenzi wondered aloud.

"Hopefully it won't be like how it is on TV and in movies," Frankie remarked, "The new kids seem to get picked on a lot."

"Well, you two have another year to move up," Friar Tuck pointed out to them.

"That is true," Shenzi shrugged, "Tommy, Maxie, and both sets of twins have 2."

"Well, I can't wait for that," Frankie said, "It'll be great!"

"But for now, let's focus on supporting our friends," Shenzi suggested.

"Alright." Before long, it was time to go. Shenzi was practically bouncing in her seat as they headed for the school; Frankie was amused, but stayed silent. ' _You would think it was Chuckie who was graduating,_ ' She thought to herself. After they arrived, the two girls walked (although Shenzi ran) in the building and in the gym, where the party was already in full swing. "I wonder where our friends are."

"I see Chuckie!" Shenzi rushed over to the redhead, with her sister trying to keep up. "Hi, Chuckie!" She hugged him for a second.

"Hi, Shen," He smiled at her, "It's pretty cool that some of our friends are graduating to high school."

"I know!" She smiled excitedly, "I can't wait until it's us!"

"Me neither." He looked at her outfit. "Wow, you look great."

"Thanks," She blushed, "I wanted to look my best for the party, and for our friends."

"Well, you certainly do." He kissed her cheek, so her blush deepened. "Thanks, Chuck."

"Oh please!" Angelica scoffed, "If you ask me, she is wearing _way_ too much black." She looked like she was going to prom in her fancy dress. They all turned to her, Frankie setting her hands on her hips. "Not to mention pink leopard is a big no-no. And large bows are so 14 years ago." Shenzi frowned sadly.

"Angelica, knock it off," Frankie glared, "She came to support you and the rest of our friends, not to compete against you in a beauty pageant. And besides, even if there was one, she would win on the spot; Because not only is she a very pretty girl, she's also kind, selfless, fun to be around, and has great taste. And you look too fancy; This is a graduation party, not the prom." The older blonde walked away in a huff.

"Sorry about her, guys," Susie walked up to them, dressed in a much less fancier, but still party-like, way. "She seems to think the party's only about her."

"It's okay," Shenzi shrugged, "Thanks for the backup, sis."

"No prob."

"Don't listen to Angelica," Chuckie told his best friend, "You're a lot prettier than she is any day."

"Thanks," She smiled timidly. She then saw a certain someone from the corner of her eye. "Ooh, there's Fridge! Come on, guys!" She hastily headed in his direction, as the others tried to keep up. For the party, he was in a white long-sleeve shirt, an olive green vest, dark jeans, and dark blue sneakers. "Hi, Fridge!" She literally jumped on him in an excitement-filled embrace, making him stumble back a bit. Not from her weight, but from surprise. His hands were on her back as she jumped down on the floor. "Congrats on moving to high school!" Her tiny hands were on his upper arms as she smiled up at him.

"Thanks," He smiled back down at her.

"Sorry if she scared you with her sneak attack," Frankie apologized with a giggle, "She gets excited."

"Believe me, I know she does," He smirked, recalling the Halloween party from last year, "And it's fine." Shenzi giggled as they talked about her silly, yet cute antics. They were what made her who she was, so they didn't bother her.

Mr. Pangborn tried to recite a poem he wrote for the celebration, but to his anger, he was booed off the stage. Before a riot could start, Shenzi ran up on the stage, and calmed them down by singing "On My Way" by Phil Collins with a reluctant Frankie. Sure enough, it worked; The audience cheered enthusiastically for them after the song was over. While Shenzi performed the song, she was dancing a bit, swaying her hips wildly and such. Backstage, Mr. Pangborn unintentionally, but gladly caught a peek of her panties under her tights. From what he saw, they had black and grey horizontal stripes. After she was done, when she looked behind her back from that "someone's staring at me" feeling, the former wrestler suddenly started acting casual. For a brief moment, she saw him smiling a little too widely at her. Feeling uncomfortable, she quickly stepped off the stage and to her friends, as she and Frankie were praised for their performance.

Too much time passed for Shenzi and her friends, so before long, it was time for the students to go home. As they headed for the Tuck house, she still had that feeling of discomfort. Why was Mr. Pangborn looking at her like how he did? Was he... ogling her? If so, how long had he been doing so? She decided to find out tomorrow; It was late, and she was tired anyway.

The next day, as Felicia started making their dinner, Shenzi headed upstairs and stopped at Frankie's doorway. "Um, Frankie? Can I talk to you about something kind of... personal or something?"

"Sure thing," The blonde nodded; After her little sister entered her room, she gingerly closed the door. "What's up?"

"Okay Frankie, I need you to be completely, 100 percent honest with me," She started, "Has Mr. Pangborn been staring at me in a creepy way?"

That question made Frankie's heart stop. She was hoping that Shenzi would never ask that, out of fear of how she would react to the truth. "Um..." How would she take it? Not well at all. How else would she react to the fact that a faculty in their school was ogling her, and she was completely oblivious to it for 3 years? "To be honest... yes."

"For how long?"

"Ev... ever since we started attending Jim Jr. High," She nervously blurted out.

Shenzi's eyes widened. "Wh-what? B-but that's over a year! How come you never told me?"

"I was afraid of how you would react, and I didn't want to worry you," Frankie admitted, "And... I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable there. I know you love it at Jim Jr. High, since our friends, old and new-ish, are there."

"Does Chuckie know?"

"Y-yeah," She nodded, "But he didn't tell you for the same reasons as me; He was afraid of worrying you, and how you would take it. Please, don't be mad at him; It was for your own good."

"It's okay, I could never be mad at Chuckie," Shenzi assured her, "What about Tommy? Does he know?"

"I think so."

"Alright," She nodded, "Well... thanks for telling me." She was surprised that she didn't notice earlier that day; She was in a black Killstar Addams crop top, a dark pink cropped halter vest, dark pink acid wash jeggings, black studded belt, black Converse low-tops with dark pink laces, a dark pink extension, and black and pink heart drop earrings. Her shirt and vest revealed some of her belly, so she was surprised at not noticing the former wrestler ogling her. The thought made her shiver internally.

"No prob," Frankie smiled, "I'm sorry that I waited so long to tell you."

"It's okay," She assured her, "So... what'll we do about it?"

"Girls! Dinner time!" Felicia called out, "I made spaghetti!"

"Ooh, spaghetti," Frankie's smile grew, "My favorite."

"We'll talk after dinner," Shenzi decided, "Oh yeah! Um, do Mom and Dad know about Mr. Pangborn?"

"N-no," The blonde shook her head, "I didn't want to worry them. But... I think we should tell them tonight."

"I'll try."

"Me too."

At the table, the two siblings nervously played with their pasta. "You girls okay?" Felicia asked them.

"You're awfully quiet," Friar Tuck added.

"Um, y-yeah, we're fine," Frankie assured them, before eating a small mound of noodles and tomato sauce. Shenzi however, stayed silent as she hid her face behind her glass of water. Thinking that her sister was too nervous to spill the beans, Frankie decided to do it for her. "Uh, it-it's just that... our... our gym coach has been... ogling Shenzi." The said girl squeaked nervously.

Friar Tuck almost choked on his bite of pasta in shock. "He's been _what?!_ "

"How long has this been going on?" Felicia asked them.

"Ever since our first day," Shenzi blurted out.

" _What?!_ " Their mother exclaimed, "How come neither one of you told us? We could've done something a long time ago."

"Well, she didn't know about it until just now, because I was scared to tell her," Frankie confessed, "I didn't want to worry her, and I was afraid of how she would take it."

"What should we do about it?" Shenzi nervously asked their parents.

"Oh, I'll tell you what we're going to do," Felicia stood on the floor angrily, "I'm going to report that creep to the vice principal."

"He-he is the vice principal," Frankie nervously said.

Friar Tuck spit out his water in even more shock as his wife's eyes widened. "Seriously?!"

"Uh huh," Shenzi nodded.

"Oh, that pervert is going down!" Felicia stomped over to the phone, and dialed a number before waiting for an answer.

"Mom, what're you doing?" Frankie asked her nervously, just wanting to confirm.

"I'm reporting that no-good Pangborn to the principal," Felicia explained angrily, "And the super intendant if I need to. You all just eat without me for a minute or two; This shouldn't take long."

Friar Tuck looked at Shenzi, and he filled up with sympathy when she looked like she was going to throw up. "You'll be alright, sweetheart," He laid a hand on her shoulder, "Your mother will take care of him."

"Uh huh," Frankie nodded, "He won't creep on you ever again."

As they ate, they heard Felicia talking, and as expected, she sounded angry. "You're the principal? Good, I want to report the gym coach/vice principal for ogling my youngest daughter ever since September of around three years ago." She waited for an answer. "Shenzibeth Tuck." She sighed in relief. "Oh, thank you, sir." She hung up, and sat back at the table. "I talked to your principal, and he's going to take care of the problem."

"Oh good," Shenzi sighed in relief, "Thanks Mom."

"No problem, sweetie," Felicia kissed her head, "No one creeps on any of my daughters and gets away with it."

That night, after brushing her teeth, Shenzi reached for her black and pink flower camisole and shorts pajamas, but stopped. She suddenly didn't feel like wearing any scanty clothes, even for bed. She decided on a black moonlight serenade pajama top with short flutter sleeves, matching pants, and white ankle socks with two black stripes on the cuffs. Surprisingly, she was able to sleep well; Maybe it was because she was going to feel comfortable in school again?

* * *

"Mr. Pangborn, it has come to my attention that you have been creeping on a minor student for over a year now. Is this true?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that it's creeping..."

"So then you've been staring at her? Touching her in bad places?"

"Well, s-sort of, but..."

"This will not be tolerated at this school. Estes Pangborn, you're fired!"

"Fired?! You can't fire me!"

"Oh yes I can, and I did. You may clean out your office tomorrow; And if I hear about you creeping on that little girl again, you'll be banned from the property and her house."

* * *

As the children slept, the phone rang and Felicia hastily answered. "He-hello? Oh, super intendant!" She smiled widely as she heard his news, "That's wonderful! She's sleeping at the moment; I'll tell her tomorrow. Thanks!" She hung up, and turned to her husband. "Mr. Pangborn was just fired."

Friar Tuck sighed in relief. "That's good. But he'd better hope he never encounters me; He'll pay for creeping on our youngest daughter like that."

"Yes he will," Felicia agreed.

* * *

"Fired? Yes!" Shenzi cheered during breakfast the next morning.

"About time that creep got what he deserved," Frankie smiled.

Now feeling safe and comfortable again, Shenzi changed into black American Flag denim cutoff shorts, a black Batman bandeau top in place of her bra, black Converse 70s low-top sneakers, a black bat cuff earring, a black star earring, a black short sleeve cardigan for coverage just to be safe, and a white extension. "Ooh, you chose a new look to celebrate your safety?" Frankie smirked.

"Kind of," She shrugged modestly, "I'm going to embrace my comfort as much as I can. I wonder who our new gym coach will be?"

"Hopefully a less creepy one," Frankie replied, "And less loud too."

In the building, Shenzi ran to Chuckie and hugged him tightly, surprising him. "Hi Shen," He smiled down at her, "What's the big news?"

"Mr. Pangborn was fired," Frankie explained with a joyous grin.

"Whoa, really?" Chuckie's eyebrows raised up, before he looked at his best friend, "At least now, no one will creep on you again." He kissed her forehead over her soft hair.

"Nope," She smiled, "I feel more comfortable and safe here already." She undid all the buttons on her cardigan and then held out her arms for emphasis.

"That's good," The redhead chuckled at her enthusiasm.

Dil overheard the conversation by accident, so he went to at least say goodbye. Don't get him wrong, he was still disgusted by what happened to the poor emo girl, but he felt it was the right thing to do. "I uh, heard what happened," He said awkwardly, "I just... came to say goodbye."

"Thanks Dil," Mr. Pangborn said as he took down his wrestling photos, "I just can't believe I'm dismissed for something so minor."

"Well, to be honest, I-I'm sorry but... when you creep on a minor student like how I heard you did, you've practically fired yourself," Dil stated with bravery, before he left the office without another word.

"So are these revealing clothes going to be a regular thing?" Chuckie asked her, "Not that I'm complaining."

"I'm not sure about this much," She gestured to herself, "But overall, it's a possibility. I guess I just like the attention, so long as it's from people my age."

"True," He shrugged, "I uh, I have to use the bathroom before class." After kissing her cheek, Chuckie headed for the boys' restroom.

"I do too," Frankie said and followed him.

Not knowing what to do, not having to use the bathroom, Shenzi stood in the middle of the hallway with only her own thoughts to occupy her. A small smile grew at the thought of a new gym coach and vice principal; She hoped they would be nicer, quieter, and more respectful of boundaries. Maybe someone who was fun and spontaneous, like... Max Banks. She thought he would make a great vice principal; Any ideas he would come up with would make middle school much more fun. A white camera flash from the corner of her eye snapped her out of her thoughts; She looked, and to her surprise, no one was there. At least, no one with a camera of any kind out in the open. Deciding it was just her imagination, she headed for the history classroom, although the school day hadn't started yet. To be safe, she buttoned up her sweater again. Her heart leapt when she saw the eccentric teacher at his desk; She decided right then and there to tell him her thoughts. "Hey um, Mr. Banks?"

He smiled when he saw her at the doorway. "Oh, Ms. Tuck! You're early today. What can I do for you?"

"Well um, you know how Mr. Pangborn was fired last night?"

"Yes I do; Why?"

"Well... I was thinking... um, m-maybe you should try to apply for the job of vice principal? I bet you'd be a great one, and you can still be the history teacher at the same time."

"Hmm, I don't know," Mr. Banks sounded hesitant, "I'll think about it, okay?"

"A-alright," She nodded, "Thanks." She then headed for the restrooms to meet with Frankie and Chuckie. School without Mr. Pangborn was going to be awesome; She just knew it.

* * *

 **(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You know the disclaimer. This story is quickly drawing to a close, isn't it? It went by fast.)**


	21. Shenzi and Chuckie Finally Realize

**(A/N: Over 9,000 words?! 8O This is my longest document to date! Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **We Meet Again**

Ch. 20

* * *

Almost a full year passed, and before long, Shenzi, Frankie, Kimi, and Chuckie were in their last year in middle school. Mr. Banks took Shenzi's suggestion to mind and applied for the job of vice principal, but kept his occupation as the history teacher. The emo girl felt much more comfortable in school since the creepy Mr. Pangborn was fired. She also felt like an idiot for not realizing earlier that he was practically undressing her with his eyes. She would shiver at the thought, but brushed it aside. It was over; He was never going to bother her again. She hoped...

After changing into baggy black pants with purple straps, a black and purple tie dye crop top with "Happy Thoughts" on the front in white letters, black and purple high-top persue sneakers, a purple extension, and black bow earrings, Shenzi walked into the kitchen to have breakfast. Little did she know, it was going to be a _very_ interesting day at school.

"I cannot believe it," Frankie remarked while they were in the bus. "This is our last year of middle school. It seems like it was only yesterday we were rushing to avoid being tardy on our first day."

"I know, right?" Shenzi agreed, "Once summer break is over, high school, here we come!"

Before long, all the students boarded and they arrived at the building. Strangely, Chuckie and Kimi didn't come out; Their friends figured that they just had a late start. When Shenzi walked down the hall to the science classroom, she saw something that, for some reason, made her blood boil: Chuckie was at his locker, but a girl who was clearly prettier than her was talking to. And it didn't look very casual. "So Charlie," Samantha Shane smiled flirtatiously at him. She was in a pink and white gradated animal print dress, a pink camisole under it, cork wedge sandals, a zebra-print headband, and pink initial 'S' dangle earrings, along wih her usual light pink eye shadow and lipstick. He was confused at first, but then he remembered; When they were first introduced to each other, Angelica said his nickname was Charlie. "What do you say we get a salad at the mall later after homework?"

"Well um, to be honest, I'm..." He was cut off by an angry voice, belonging to someone he did not expect to be this furious.

"Stay away from my man, sister!" To his shock, Shenzi angrily tackled Samantha to the floor! Chuckie stood against the lockers, not knowing what to do.

"Whoa, cat fight!" 16-year-old Sean pointed out, before he and his friends went to watch.

Chuckie was baffled at them, before he decided to intervene; He cautiously walked up, and pulled Shenzi up as Ms. O'Keats grabbed Samantha. "Alright both of you, to the vice principal's office!" She ordered sternly.

"Okay girls, tell me exactly what happened," Mr. Banks told them as they sat in front of the desk that used to be Mr. Pangborn's. Both girls' hair was messy, and their clothes were disheveled.

"She just attacked me!" Samantha pointed at Shenzi.

"Ms. Tuck, why did you attack her?" He gently asked her.

"Because I...!" She started, before she paused. It was then when she snapped out of her fury-induced trance. She actually had no idea why she did what she did. "I.. I don't know," She said meekly. She glared at the older girl upon hearing her scoff. "I just saw her talking to Chuckie, and... I dunno, something in me just snapped. It was almost like someone else was controling me. I, I'm sorry." She didn't do anything when she received no answer.

"Well Ms. Tuck, you did break the rules, and it won't come unnoticed," Mr. Banks told her, "I'm afraid I'll have to suspend you both for three days." Shenzi filled up with dread. Suspension? Her parents were going to kill her.

"What?! Why me?!" Samantha stood on the floor angrily, "I'm the victim!"

"Ms. Shane, I suggest you watch your tone," Mr. Banks turned serious, "You could've just stood up and walked away, but you were as big a part of the fight as Ms. Tuck was."

"W-will the suspension start now? Or after the school day is over?" Shenzi nervously asked him.

"Well, considering it's the middle of the school day, it'll start after the day is over," Mr. Banks decided, "You can have a friend deliver your homework to you, and then to your respective teachers. Now go on to your classes before you're deemed absent or tardy."

"Y-yes sir," Shenzi nodded, before she stood up and nervously left the office. As the day went on, she was so scared that she wanted to puke. Because, suspension? She hardly ever got detention! What would her parents think? Would Chuckie think less of her, now that a suspension was on her record? She seriously hoped not; After the dreaded argument from 3 years ago, she didn't want Chuckie out of her life, ever again.

At the end of the day, as the bus was dropping students off at their respective homes, Shenzi filled up with even more dread than before. She was afraid of how her parents would think of her getting suspended; They wouldn't take it well, that was a fact. But what would they do then? Ground her again? Hopefully it won't be anything major. When the bus stopped in front of the Tuck residence, Shenzi took a deep breath before standing up and disembarking; A nauseating feeling almost completely took over as she was on the porch. After she finished her homework, she confessed on what happened to her parents and Frankie. Their reactions were exactly how she expected them to be.

"Suspended?!" Felicia and Friar Tuck exclaimed at the same time.

"What happened?" Frankie asked her a bit more calmly.

"Well, y-you see... I saw this girl, Samantha Shane, talking to Chuckie in a flirtatious way, and I don't know, something inside of me just snapped."

"Oh, I _knew_ it!" Frankie smiled widely, "I KNEW you liked Chuckie!"

"I'm not into him that way!" Shenzi retorted, "I've said that a million times!"

"Okay, back to the suspension thing," Felicia said to them.

"Now, how long are you suspended for?" Friar Tuck asked the youngest girl.

"Th-three days," She stuttered out nervously.

"Well then, we have to ground you for those three days," Felicia broke the news to her, "You have to face the consequences of your actions."

"I understand," She nodded meekly.

That night, after changing into her pajamas, she laid in her bed wide awake. Why did she attack Samantha like that? She was just talking to Chuckie. She seemed flirty towards him, but still. Why was it such a big issue? Deciding to worry about it tomorrow, as she would wander around the house with nothing to do, she took off her glasses and closed her eyes.

But after a few minutes, it struck her like bricks as her eyes flew open. Why did she feel so comfortable around Chuckie, yet uncomfortable at the same time? Why did she always want to be around him? Possibly why she was so clingy with him when they were toddlers like her father said she was? Why was she so worried about braces being a turn-off to him? Why didn't she mind him staring whenever she wore swimsuits? Why did she enjoy dancing with Chuckie at the holiday parties at their school? Why did she crave his presence alone? Why was she such a wreck during their argument? Why did she open up to him so easily during that camping trip, despite feeling discomfort? Why did she feel so comfortable around him at Slosh Mountain, despite them playing hooky? Why did she give Chuckie so many casual kisses, whether they were alone or not?

And most importantly, why did she feel something spectacular whenever they kissed? Well, the answer was simple: Frankie and their friends were right all along. She had a crush on Chuckie. A _big_ one. All this time, and she didn't even realize it until just now. But they had such an amazing friendship, and if they dated and broke up, then it would be gone forever. Besides, she wasn't his type anyway. She wasn't Nicole Boscarelli, Samantha Shane, or any of those girls that he crushed on in the past. She was just a plain, average, Gothic freak. What would he see in her? Maybe if she changed her image... then he would like her, right? After her suspension sentence is over, she'll try that.

In the Finster household, at the same time, Chuckie was wide awake in bed as well, kept from slumber by his thoughts like Shenzi was. And it just came to him. Why was he so protective of her? Why did he feel jealousy whenever she was with another boy? Why was he so determined to make her first time at the arcade her best time? Why was he such a wreck during their argument? Why did he feel so comfortable ditching school to hang out at Slosh Mountain with her? Why did he give Shenzi so many casual kisses, whether they were alone or not? Why did he hate hearing her put herself down? Why did he protest to her claims, and tell her she's beautiful?

And most importantly, why did he feel something spectacular whenever they kissed? Well, the answer was simple: Kimi and their friends were right all along. He had a crush on Shenzi. A _big_ one. And he never realized it until that moment. He was such an idiot! Why didn't he realize it sooner? But then again, if they dated and had problems, their wonderful friendship would be ruined. Also, no girl as beautiful as her would go out with a boy like him. He wasn't like those in the popular crowd; He lacked the good looks, the smooth talk, and everything else. What redeeming qualities did he have that would make him datable? He respected others' boundaries, gave compliments whenever he could, and he would comfort anyone in need of it. Apparently, that wasn't enough. But then again, she stuck with him for 3 years now. Maybe she...? No, it was impossible. He was going to grow old and die alone, he knew it. Deciding to worry about it later, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Shenzi's days of suspension flew by fast, and before she knew it, she was allowed to go to school again. After showering and brushing her teeth, she changed into a black floral cowl-neck top, black boys' shorts that stopped at her knees, black and orange flame buckle creepers, a purple extension, a black fake leather jacket with studs on the shoulders, and black bow earrings, she ate breakfast and boarded the bus with eagerness. After waking up, she decided to get some help with changing her image to get Chuckie's attention. And she knew just who to go to.

"Girlify you?" Angelica raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Uh huh," Shenzi nodded, "So, will you help me?"

The older blonde crossed her arms. "What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?" The emo girl shrugged.

"I'll help you, if... you do my math homework for me."

"I'll _help_ you with your math homework," Shenzi crossed her own arms, "I'm not doing all the work."

Angelica sighed, before she made her decision. "Alright, I'll help you." Shenzi smiled with eagerness. "But you must do everything I say. No ifs, ands, or buts, got it?"

"Understood."

"Excellent," Angelica closed her locker, "I'll come to your house later after school. We'll do the homework first."

"Wait, how do I know you're not going to ditch me after our homework is done?" Shenzi raised an eyebrow at her.

"You don't trust me?" Angelica smirked, but the younger girl stayed quiet. "Smart girl. But I never go back on my word. So, your house, homework, makeover. Today. I'll let you borrow my clothes until you buy some of your own."

"Deal." After they shook hands to seal the deal, they went their separate ways. At lunch, Shenzi sat at a different table than where Chuckie was, confusing him.

"Hey Shenzi, how come you're not sitting with Chuckie?" Frankie asked her, "You always sit with him."

"Because I need to tell you something, and I don't want him to know," Shenzi replied, "Can you promise not to tell him?"

"I promise. Now, what's up?"

"Well, last night, I realized that... you guys were right." Frankie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped a bit. "I do have a crush on Chuckie. I have for 3 years."

"I KNEW IT!" Frankie yelled.

"SHH!" Shenzi slapped a hand over her sister's mouth, "You have to stay quiet!"

The blonde took her little sister's hand off her face. "Right, sorry. So, you finally realized it, huh?"

"Yep," She nodded, "But... I'm not his type. He's not into Goth freaks like me."

"I would protest to that, but I know it wouldn't have any effect. So, go on."

"So... after school, Angelica's going to help give me a makeover," Shenzi told her.

"Angelica?" Frankie raised an eyebrow, "Didn't she call you a skank 3 Valentine's Days ago? And insult your outfit at her graduation party? Why are you asking for her help?"

"Well yeah, but the past is the past," She shrugged, "I forgive and forget. And because she knows more about "girly" than anyone else I know."

"What's the catch?"

"Well, it's not really a "catch", persay," Shenzi used air quotes, "I just have to help her with her math homework."

"Wow, that's it?" Frankie's eyebrows raised up in surprise, "I thought she would make you do it all for her or something."

"She tried to, but I stood my ground."

"Good for you, sis."

Later at home, her parents looked even more surprised than their oldest daughter did after Shenzi told them her plans. "Angelica?" Felicia's eyebrows raised up, "You mean the same girl who called you a skank, and published you and Chuckie in the school newspaper?"

"Yeah, but I forgive and forget," She shrugged, "The past is the past."

"But sweetheart, you don't need to change yourself to get Chuckie's attention," Friar Tuck told her, "You already have it."

"Well yeah, but I'm not the type of girl he would date," She pointed out, "He likes pretty girly-girls, not emo Goth freaks."

"Sweetie, you're not a freak," Felicia insisted, "Who told you such a thing?"

"No one did. It was all me."

"Well Shen, even though you shouldn't change yourself... I'll still let you do this," Friar Tuck decided.

"Thanks, Dad," Shenzi smiled timidly, before turning to Felicia.

"Okay, I will too."

"Thanks, Mom." A knock on the door surprised them all. "That must be her." Shenzi went and opened the door. "Hi, Angelica. Come on in."

The older blonde entered the house without a word, her high heels clicking and clacking on the floor as she held a pink, expensive-looking duffle bag. "Okay Tuck, let's go get this done." With that, the two girls walked upstairs to Shenzi's room. "Jeez, you actually sleep in here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's creepy," Angelica replied, "But I'm here to give you a makeover, not your room. But first, homework." Thankfully for Shenzi, they were done with the math problems fairly quickly. "Okay, now that those are done, now for the makeover. First off..." She stood up in front of the younger girl. "Look at my outfit for example; What's the first word that comes to your mind?"

Shenzi saw that Angelica was in a cobalt blue dress, a pink short-sleeved cropped cardigan, light pink and black bow high heels, red, green, and yellow dress earrings, an expensive-looking teal frog necklace, and teal eye shadow. "Ummm... expensive?"

"What else?"

"Uhh... I dunno, um... feminine?"

"Yes! Feminine!" Angelica exclaimed, "Instead of Goth, girly should come to mind when people look at you."

"How do we start?"

"How about with your glasses?" Angelica suggested, "Yours are too thick, nerdy, and... black." Shenzi raised an eyebrow, although it wasn't seen. "You need new ones, stat."

"New glasses? How will we get new glasses?"

"I stopped at the costume shop around the corner, and picked up these." The blonde took them out of the bag's front pocket.

"But those aren't prescription," Shenzi pointed out, "I wouldn't be able to see in them."

"Which is why I brought... this." Angelica took out a black cat contact lenses case. "I got a set for a pink one, but it only came with this one."

"Contacts?" Her eyes widened, "But..."

"A'ah! No buts, remember?"

Shenzi sighed nervously, before whipping her long bangs from her face and taking off her glasses. "Okay... do it."

Frankie, Felicia, and Friar Tuck nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard a shrill scream coming from upstairs. "What in the world?!" Felicia exclaimed.

"I'll go see what's up." Frankie ran upstairs and to Shenzi's room, where the door was closed, so she hastily knocked. "Shenzi, are you okay in there? What's Angelica doing to you?"

The older blonde opened the door a tiny bit to peek out. "You can't see her; She isn't done with her makeover yet."

"Why did Shenzi scream?"

"I put contacts in her eyes," She explained.

Frankie's eyes widened. "Contacts?"

"Yep," Angelica replied, before shutting the door.

Not knowing what to do, the younger blonde walked back downstairs and to her concerned parents. "Angelica put contacts in Shenzi's eyes," She explained with a shiver.

"Contacts?!" Friar Tuck's eyes widened, "But she wears glasses! She doesn't need contacts!" Frankie just shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

"Okay, now that that's done," Angelica said as Shenzi tried not to rub her eyes. "Now, your _new_ glasses." She gave the soon-to-be former emo the costume glasses, and she put them on her face. Surprisingly, her vision was unscathed. "Not much, but better. Now, your jewelry. I'm saving the clothes and shoes for last." Shenzi took out her black bow earrings and set them in her jewelry box. The older girl took out another pair from the bag, and handed them to Shenzi. "Put these babies in." And she did just that. "Now this," Angelica took out the purple extension, "Has got to go. Extensions like these are for Goths and emos, and you're giving that up, right?"

"Y-yeah," She nodded.

"And use this instead." From a box on the dresser, Angelica grabbed a light blue wing hair clip, and gave it to Shenzi. Using her mirror for guidance once again, she clipped it in her dark hair where the extension was, reluctantly clipping her long bangs back. "Much better. Now for the last part of the makeover: Clothes and shoes." She zipped the bag open, and dumped some light colored clothes on the bed, along with a pair of shoes. "Now, put these on."

"Um, c-can you, uh...?" Shenzi gestured to her door.

"Alright, whatever." The blonde walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Frankie noticed this, and walked up to her.

"How's the makeover going?"

"After she's done changing, it'll be done."

"Already? Dang, that was quick."

"Well, your sister is a push-over; Doesn't stand up for herself." Frankie rolled her eyes, but stayed quiet. "Now, go wait downstairs with your parents; I want her debut to be spectacular." With that, the younger blonde walked downstairs. As soon as she was in the living room, the bedroom door opened. "O-kay!" Angelica smiled, "Now that's more like it!"

"You sure about this? There sure are a lot of colors," Shenzi remarked, "There's no black at all."

"That's the idea," Angelica retorted, "Now come on; Your family's waiting. You stay here until I give the signal." After Shenzi stopped at a certain stair, where she was out of her family's sight, Angelica walked in the living room. "Okay, feast your eyes on... my masterpiece!"

Assuming that was the signal, the former emo stumbily walked downstairs, feeling self-conscious. "Whoa!" Felicia exclaimed as she, Frankie, and Friar Tuck stood up in awe.

"Nice!" Frankie smiled.

Now, Shenzi was wearing a pastel candy coated corset top in blues and yellows, an ivory yellow petticoat skirt like the one she received on her 13th birthday, a color block v-neck cardigan in white and two shades of pink, the blue wing hair clip, white bow earrings, Nike stilettos in white, pastel blue, and pastel pink, and surprisingly, light pink eyeglasses with rhinestones on the top opposite corners. The most shocking part? Her full face was revealed!

"Shenzi, you look wonderful," Friar Tuck smiled at his youngest daughter.

"You guys sure about this?" She blushed timidly, "I feel like a daffodil."

"You look beautiful, sis," Frankie assured her, "Provided Goth is really for you, but so is light and girly. Chuckie will love it, I know it."

"Wait, Chuckie? You went through this for Chuckie?" Angelica's eyes widened in surprise, "Why?"

"Because... I have a big crush on him," Shenzi meekly admitted.

The older blonde looked shocked, like it was the weirdest thing ever, before she regained her composure. "Okay well, my work here is done."

"Th-thanks for helping me," The former emo stammered.

"You're welcome, Tuck. Hopefully Finster will like it. Later." And with that, she left with the bag in hand. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She came back in, "To really get this girly thing, you'll have to sleep in feminine pajamas tonight. Okay, later." She then left again.

"But I don't have..."

"Don't worry Shen," Frankie stood up, "You can borrow some of mine."

"Thanks sis."

"No prob."

That night, Frankie kept her promise. She lent Shenzi a white lace-trimmed, slightly cropped camisole, pink Hello Kitty furry pants, and white lace-trimmed ankle socks. Shenzi already had silver barbells to use. After brushing her teeth, she laid under her covers clad in her sister's feminine pjs. She hoped that Chuckie would like the new her; She let Angelica practically poke her eyes for him! If he didn't like her new style, she didn't know what she would do. Deciding to worry about it tomorrow, she took off her pink glasses, weirded out by her still-clear vision, before drifting off to sleep. Angelica said that she could sleep with her contacts in, which she was thankful for.

Earlier that day, as she and her family ate out for dinner, they ran into the Goof family. They were very shocked to see Shenzi's new look, especially Maxie and Matt, but she made them promise to not tell Chuckie; She wanted to surprise him, and they promised to keep it from him until then.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up to the clear vision that she still wasn't used to. After putting on her pink glasses, initially grabbing her black ones by mistake, she knocked on Frankie's door. "Frankie, you awake? I need to borrow some clothes for school."

The blonde opened the door. "Go ahead and pick whatever you want. Good thing we're the same size, huh?"

"Yep," Shenzi giggled, heading for her sister's closet. After a while of debating with some assistance, she picked out a white corset tunic dress with a blue and pink rose print, a pastel pink short-sleeved cropped cardigan, a light pink ice cream necklace, matching dangle earrings, a blue metallic bow hair clip to hold her long bangs back, and to Frankie's surprise, silver glittery kitten heels. "Thanks sis." She walked back in her own room, and changed before walking in the kitchen for breakfast with her sister.

"Well hey there, girly-girl," Felicia smiled at her youngest daughter.

"Hi Mom," Shenzi smiled timidly.

"Y'know, I'm really not used to seeing both of your eyes at once," Her mother remarked, "I'm glad I'm able to, though; You have beautiful eyes."

"Thanks," The black-haired girl blushed, "I'm not used to having this kind of vision. I'm used to it being half-in-half, you know?"

"I understand," Felicia nodded, as Shenzi finished her breakfast, "I bet those contacts feel weird, huh?"

"Yep," Shenzi nodded, "I have a strong urge to rub my eyes, but I'm trying not to. Well..." She grabbed her backpack, feeling thankful at still being able to use it, "We have to get to school."

"Have a good day."

"We will," Frankie nodded, heading out the door to the bus stop with her little, girly sister. "I've gotta say Shen, this girly look really compliments you. Don't get me wrong, Goth and emo will always best on you, but girly has to be in that category too."

"Th-thanks sis. I just hope Chuckie will like it too."

"I'm sure he will."

After around a minute, the bus came and the door was opened, granting them access. "Jumping jehosphat!" Lou exclaimed in surprise upon seeing Shenzi, "I'm not used to seeing so many colors on you, young lady. Where'd all that black go?"

She giggled and blushed timidly. "I decided to change my look."

"Well it really works for you."

"That's what I said," Frankie chimed in, "Come on sis." The two sat near the front; Frankie sat to Shenzi's right and hid her as much as she could with their backpacks. Thankfully, no one noticed; Chuckie seemed to be avoiding Shenzi, so it was easy to keep it from him. Students stared on as the two siblings walked along the halls to their lockers. "Boy, people sure are interested in your new look, Shen."

"I'll say," Shenzi smiled nervously, before she saw a certain someone by the water fountain. "Ooh, wait here." She walked up behind Chuckie, keeping her distance for comfort, and clasped her hands behind her back. "Hey, Chuckie."

The redhead turned around, but when he saw her, his eyes widened and he spit out a mouthful of water in shock, narrowly missing an oblivious bystander. "Sh-Shenzi! What happe-?! What did you do?"

"I got a makeover!" She smiled excitedly, "You like?"

"Well, y-yeah I do, but...I..." He sighed his shock away, "You were just fine the way you were, but... if you really want to do this, I'll support you."

"Thanks Chuck."

At lunch, the two best friends sat together again, along with their other friends. "Hey guys, Mom said that this weekend, there's going to be a heat wave, so she and Dad offered to take us to the beach!"

The group showed excitement at Kimi's news. "That's awesome!" Frankie smiled, "I'll ask our parents if Shenzi and I can come."

"Okay, you all ask your parents and then give me your answers," Kimi told them, "This is going to be epic!"

Shenzi turned to Angelica who, to everyone's surprise, was sitting next to her. "Can you help me pick out a swimsuit if Mom and Dad say yes?"

"Fine. I'll come to your house after school with my swimsuits, so you can pick one."

"Okay, thanks."

"Oh, that reminds me," Kimi spoke up again, "Shenzi, since when did you start dressing so... girly-like? Not that it's bad; Just um... why?"

"Since... yesterday," Shenzi shrugged, "I just wanted to change myself."

"Well, even though I believe you didn't need to change yourself, I'll support you."

"Thanks, Kimi. And we'll ask our parents about the beach."

"Awesome."

On the bus ride home, Shenzi carefully fiddled with her dress; This new style was going to take some getting used to. "This is going to be great!" Frankie exclaimed with ecstacy, "I hope Mom and Dad say yes; We haven't been to the beach in years!"

"I hope so too," The younger girl replied. "So Angelica's going to let you borrow one of her swimsuits if Mom and Dad agree to let us go?"

"Yep," She nodded.

At home, after homework was done, Angelica dumped what looked like hundreds of two piece swimsuits on Shenzi's bed from her pink duffle bag. "Okay, choose whichever you want." She then quickly grabbed two matching pieces. "Except this one; I'm wearing this one."

"O-okay," Shenzi shrugged, before she started browsing. Felicia and Friar Tuck agreed to let her and Frankie go to the beach with their friends, so long as they didn't get separated. "Hmm..."

"I haven't got all day, Tuck."

"I'm thinking."

"You need any help, sis?" Frankie peeked in.

"You can say that," She shrugged, "I can't decide which of Angelica's swimsuits to wear at the beach."

"Okay, let's see what we have here." Frankie walked up to the bed, and looked at the inventory. "Man, these look expensive; Good thing you guys are the same size." She took out a pink Betsey Johnson Layer Cake Pop Bandeau bikini top, and matching bottoms. "What about these?"

"Hmm..." Shenzi looked carefully at them, before making her decision. Yeah, I like that one." Angelica put the rest of the swimsuits back in her bag.

"Okay, I'll let you borrow some of my clothes." Frankie led her sister and Angelica into her room, and looked through her closet. "How about this..." She took out a pink and black plaid camisole, and laid it on her bed. "With... these?" From her dresser, she took out light denim, distressed, low riding shorts.

"That looks good," Shenzi smiled.

"And to hold your hair back..." Frankie grabbed a mini straw hat on a hair clip, "You can use this."

"Thanks." The former emo's smile grew as she took the clip in one hand.

"That? You're wearing that in public?" Angelica scoffed, before turning to Frankie, "Where'd you get that? The Halloween store?"

"It was actually from Party City, so in a way, it actually was," Frankie replied with crossed arms and a smirk.

* * *

Saturday came, and before long, it was time to head to the beach with the Finsters and the rest of their friends. Kira and Chaz had rented a Volkswagen bus to carry all of them at once. After brushing her teeth and changing into her selected beach clothes, Shenzi waited on the porch. In her ears were pink candy heart "Kiss Me" or "Hug Me" dangle earrings with separate gold frames, and her feet were on white flip-flops. After around a minute, Frankie came out ready to go. She was wearing a blue bow ruffle hem cropped camisole over her her swim top, black crochet shorts over her swim bottoms, blue Converse low-tops, black star earrings, a ponytail band with a small, white bow, and had white cherry sunglasses on her head. She carried her supplies in a Dylan's Candy Bar beach bag. Shenzi's bag was plain black. "Are you excited, sis?"

"Yep," Shenzi nodded, "I'm still not used to this many colors on me, though. Or having full vision, if you catch my drift."

"I understand. But I like seeing both sides of your face at once. You have very... unique eyes." Shenzi's face fell sadly. "But I mean unique in a good way," Frankie assured her.

"Thanks sis," The black-haired girl smiled timidly. Before long, a red and white Volkswagen bus drove up in front of the house. "There's our ride."

"Okay, we'll be at the beach if you need us! Bye!" Frankie yelled into the house before she and her sister walked up to the bus with their supplies. After being granted access by Chuckie and Kimi, Shenzi sat by the window in one of the seats to the right. Kimi was wearing a black and white mustache bikini with a white bandeau top that had black halter straps and black bottoms, plain black flip-flops, a black crochet cropped cover with halter straps, black ball stud earrings, a black mustache ear cuff on her right ear, a black mustache rope bracelet, a black mustache necklace, and black butterfly sunglasses on her head. Her hair was in two ponytails, and her hot pink and white striped beach bag was on her feet.

Chuckie was wearing green and yellow swim trunks, a turquoise t-shirt, and green flip-flops. Tommy wore blue two-toned swim trunks with blue sandals and a white t-shirt. Phil was in brown and yellow swim trunks with a green t-shirt and blue flip-flops. Bobby had black Batman swim trunks, a red athletic t-shirt with The Flash logo on the front, and brown and beige checkerboard Vans. Dil was in green swim trunks, a light green alien face t-shirt, and blue sandals. His signature Sherpa hat was on his head. Maxie and Matt were at circus camp for the weekend, so they couldn't come to the beach with them.

Lil was wearing a two piece bikini with high-waisted bottoms, sunset colors, and black palm trees, surprisingly a turquoise tricot skater dress, purple and black flip-flops, a lime green visor, and a yellow extension. Her pink drawstring beach bag was on her feet. Angelica was in a red zip-down dress, pineapple flip-flops, a pink visor, pink heart sunglasses, yellow sunglasses dangle earrings, and blue glitter eyeliner. Under her dress was the swimsuit she picked out: It was a bikini with a yellow flounce top that had turquoise racerback straps, with turquoise side-tie bottoms. Her bag was made of clear vinyl with pink flamingos all over. Roxy wore a light blue rhymer print bikini with side-tie bottoms and a triangle top, a white and blue Beauty and the Beast Tsum Tsums tank top, a blue, red, black, and green plaid beach skirt, navy and white TOMs, and a berry blue extension. Her turquoise beach bag, which had a gold pineapple on the front, was in her lap.

"You look great, Chuck," Shenzi smiled at Chuckie.

"Thanks Shen," He blushed timidly; It only deepened when she kissed his cheek.

"This is going to be so much fun," Her smile grew excitedly, "Thanks for inviting us, Kimi."

"No problem," Kimi smiled back, "We all should have a little fun in the sun, right? Although it's a bummer that Maxie and Matt couldn't come."

"Yea," Frankie shrugged from her aisle seat with the Zimmeruski twins, "But I bet they're having fun at the circus camp. I've always wanted to go." After a while of driving, the bus was parked in the parking lot, in front of the sand.

"We're here!" Kimi cheered as she jumped out on the concrete. "Huntington Beach! What should we do first?"

"I think we should use sunblock first, Kimi-chan," Kira smiled at her daughter. After everyone was blocked up, they started searching for a good area to set up their stuff. Chaz and Kira rented a canopy to shield them from the bright sun, and before long, everyone was in complete serenity. They all took off their shirts, which Chuckie shyly reluctant to do so, or dresses, and relaxed on their respective towels. Frankie kept hers on, however. Shenzi's had a black Ouija board design, Frankie's had a Super Mario design, Lil's was black with a white music note in the middle and piano keys on the vertical top and bottom, Kimi's being a simple light turquoise, Roxy's being blue and black tie-dye, and Angelica's being light turquoise with pink limes. The boys forgot to bring towels, so the girls and Chaz allowed them to use theirs.

"This is wonderful," Shenzi laid on Chuckie's shoulder after he sat next to her.

"Yep," He agreed, carefully leaning his head on hers.

"Y'know guys, we shouldn't just sit around all day," Lil stood up on her towel. "Why don't we play?"

"I'm up for that," Frankie took out a deflated beach ball that resembled a hamburger. "Anybody bring an air pump?"

"I did!" Chaz took out an air pump from his and Kira's beach bag, "Let me see your ball." Frankie gave it to him, and since he had trouble with it, Kira had the ball inflated in no time, along with Phil and Lil's purple and white beach ball.

They all played with the balls in turn in a game of volleyball. The first time, it was boys vs. girls, then teams were chosen randomly. Chuckie teamed up with Shenzi, Chaz, Phil, Roxy, Tommy, and a reluctant Angelica, while Kimi was with Kira, Lil, Bobby, Dil, and Frankie. They would laugh whenever the ball hit any of their heads. After a third game, they decided to use both balls for more of a challenge. At one point, Shenzi crashed into Tommy and landed face-down on top of him in the warm sand. After sheepishly apologizing, she stood up, helped him up, and they brushed off the sand, recovering from the awkward moment. After they were fine, the game continued. Chuckie was so distracted by Shenzi's new girly style, that he was hit by the balls more times than everyone else on his team, and on the other. He was never going to get used to it; Not after 3 years of seeing her as the Goth girl she was. No, _is_. Nonetheless, they had a blast.

After getting tired, they decided to go in the water; They splashed and safely dunked each other in the cold, salty water. Shenzi playfully tackled Chuckie to the ground when a big wave washed up, so they were both drenched in seconds. There was some silence between them as she hovered above him, before he tackled her back. Later on, Kira and the girls went shopping for souvenirs while Chaz and the boys built sand castles.

As Chuckie filled a castle-shaped bucket with sand, he thought of Shenzi; Why did she change her look all of a sudden? Did it have anything to do with him? Did she think he wasn't his type? That'd be impossible; She was exactly his type. She was beautiful, smart, sweet, mysterious at times, perky, funny, the list went on. Don't get him wrong, he thought the girly style complimented her, but her former Emo/Goth style was what made her who she was. She was the living embodiment of the saying "Don't judge a book by its cover." People would assume that she's tough and intimidating until they get to know her. She was and is the prettiest girl in their whole school, if not town. Why couldn't she see it like he did?

"Uh, Chuckie?" Phil's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "I think it's time to lift the bucket now."

"O-okay." And he did just that.

After a while, the girls returned with bags of souvenirs in their hands. After stashing their purchases in their respective beach bags, they joined the boys in making sand structures. Shenzi sat next to Chuckie and helped him with his. But after too much time passed, it was time to gather up and head home. After cleaning up at the showers, packing their towels and buckets, and deflating the beach balls, they gathered back in the bus and headed back to Yucaipa in a long drive. On the way, the girls showed their purchases to the boys. When they were finally home, the kids sans Chuckie and Kimi were dropped off at their respective houses, where their parents were waiting for them, before Chaz and Kira went to return the bus to the rental area.

In the Zimmeruski household, Bobby laid awake in his bed, kept from sleep by his thoughts. What was wrong with him? Ever since the girls' choice dance two years ago, he was seeing Frankie in a different way. He kept fantasies involving a pink sparkly background, with her short blonde hair being blown back by an imaginary wind. At the beach, he had to refrain from staring at her. Why did he keep having these thoughts and urges? Did he like her? And if he did, did she like him? They had been friends for over a decade now, ever since she and her mother moved out of Paris with Shenzi and her father, when the two girls were toddlers. He eventually fell asleep, too deep in his thoughts to even realize it.

* * *

The next day, while they were eating out for dinner again, Shenzi and Frankie told their parents about their day at the beach. They would've done so the night before, but they were too tired, so they decided to wait. "We played volleyball with the ball I brought, and one that Phil and Lil brought as well," Frankie told them, "It was much more challenging with two balls, but it was so much fun!"

"You wouldn't believe how many times we crashed into each other," Shenzi laughed. Today, she was wearing a light orchid lace cap-sleeve top, a pastel yellow camisole under it, a lavender petticoat skirt, grey vintage short heels, white heart earrings with pink and blue flowers on them, and a pastel pink side headbow. "I wish you guys were there; You would've been covered in sand from rolling around laughing."

"I bet we would have been," Felicia giggled, "We're glad you girls had a good time with your friends."

"What else did you do?" Friar Tuck asked them.

After they told them everything else they did, they were dismayed at a certain someone coming. "Uh oh; Here comes big, sweaty trouble," Frankie sighed. A tough-looking boy, they didn't know his name, who was held back from high school due to bad grades. As Shenzi channeled her girly look, he constantly picked on her; When Frankie or any of their friends encouraged her to "rip his head off", she protested, wanting to stay as "soft, girly, and weak" as she could, no matter how much her friends insisted. He even called her a freak because of her two-colored eyes, but she stood her ground, and did nothing.

"Hey Shenzi, Frankie," He smiled "flirtatiously", coming up to them with his lackeys. "What're you thorny roses doing here?"

"We're having dinner with our parents," Shenzi crossed her arms, "Now get lost."

"Ooh, you get all these fries to yourselves?" He grabbed a thin cardboard container of french fries off their tray.

"Hey, those are ours!" Frankie glared, "Get your own!"

"Oh, my bad; Here." He dumped the fries down Shenzi's lace shirt and in her cami. "You can have them." The younger girl's eyes widened in anger.

"You gonna do something now?" Frankie whispered to her as the bully shared high-fives with his friends.

"I'll handle this." Friar Tuck stood on the floor. "Okay, look!" He snapped, not intimidated in the least, "I know this behavior comes from insecurities, but that doesn't mean you can...!" Suddenly, to the girls' horror, he was shoved to the ground! As he sat up on the floor, a bit out of breath, Felicia and Frankie checked on him as Shenzi watched in concern.

"Shenzi?" Frankie looked to her little sister.

"Y-yeah?" She meekly replied.

"Rip his head off!" The two blondes said simultaneously with confident smiles. With a slam to the table with her hands, she stood up as a wave of anger washed over her.

"Rip my head off? Ha! I'd like to see her try..." The bully was cut off by Shenzi's scream of blistering fury.

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_ " She tackled him effortlessly after jumping on the table, despite being around a third of his height, and had him on the ground in seconds as her family cheered for her. Little did she know, a certain someone entered the fast food joint with his family, and was shocked at who was fighting with the burliest boy in school. He tried to fight back, but the tiny girl overpowered him. "Is that all you got?!" Shenzi screamed angrily as she held his leg up almost too high, "Tap out! Tap out!" When he did just that, her family cheered as she stood on the floor, and shoved him to the nearest door. "Get out of here!" Panting from adrenaline, she turned to his now terrified friends. " _ **O-U-U-U-U-UT!**_ " She screamed to them, and they ran out of the building like their lives depended on it. She then went to her family, and hugged them all in turn, going to her father first. "You okay, Dad?"

"I'm alright, sweetheart," He assured her.

"You were so epic in there!" Frankie smiled widely with ecstacy, "I've never seen you fight like that! You're stronger than I thought!"

"She gets it from her mother," Friar Tuck playfully joked, making Shenzi giggle.

It was then when Felicia noticed the newcomer. "Shen?" She reluctantly pointed behind her youngest daughter.

Shenzi looked, and to her dismay, Chuckie was standing a ways in front of her, looking very shocked. Dread filled her up as she walked up to him. "H-hey Chuckie."

"Hi."

"Did you see what just...?"

"Most of it," He replied.

"Oh," She mumbled in disappointent, gazing at the floor.

"Shenzi?" She looked up at him. "You... you were awesome," He smiled.

"S-seriously?" A smile grew on her face in return.

"Oh yeah," He nodded.

It was then when she made her move. "Chuck, I uh, I want to ask you something. Something I should've asked you years ago."

"Yeah?"

"Um, d-do you want to uh, get a hamburger this Saturday?"

"You mean like... a date?"

"Yeah," She shrugged timidly.

"I'll go," Chuckie said, "If... you go back to the way you were before."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you stop dressing like a daffodil, and go back to dressing like a black rose," He replied with a metaphor, his hands now on her shoulders "I like you just how you are. In fact..." He cleared his throat, and brushed some hair from her blushing face. " _When I see your face..._ " He started singing, making her smile grow back, " _There's not a thing that I would change, 'cause you're amazing... just the way you are._ " He gently rubbed his nose on hers, making her reciprocate as her blush deepened.

"... Deal," She smiled widely with joy.

Her family smiled as they watched the sweet, romantic scene. For once, Friar Tuck didn't feel slight discomfort at romance directed towards his youngest daughter. Instead, he felt pure joy for her, just as his wife and oldest daughter always did.

Chuckie's eyebrows then furrowed in confusion. "Why are there fries in your shirt?"

She looked down, and remembered what that bully did. "Keith."

"Ah," He nodded, as she took them out.

"It's actually a pretty good place to keep french fries," She smirked.

He laughed as she ate them casually. "So, hamburger this Saturday at the mall?"

"It's a date."

* * *

"So everything I did for you was all for nothing?" Angelica said angrily after Shenzi came to her house and told her the truth.

"It wasn't all for nothing," Shenzi told her, "It helped me realize that I didn't need to change for Chuckie. He likes me for the way I am. In fact, I have a date with him this Saturday. So... after I change back into my regular clothes, I'll give yours back."

That night, after changing into her own pajamas, she did just that. After squeamishly taking out her contacts and stashing them in the case, which Angelica had her keep, she smiled at the blurry vision as she laid in her bed. It felt good to have the former back. But the best part of the day? She scored a date with Chuckie! A _date!_ After 3 years! She fell asleep with a wide, joy-filled smile on her face.

The next morning, which was Saturday, she sat up, put on her black glasses, and covered her left eye. She sighed deeply with satisfaction; It was good to be back. When she walked downstairs still in her pjs, Felicia smiled upon seeing her. "There's my little Goth girl." Shenzi smiled and blushed timidly. "Does it feel good to be back to normal?"

"Uh huh," She nodded, "But what feels even better is knowing that I finally have a date with Chuckie after 3 years."

"No offense, but I'm surprised that it took you this long to realize you had a thing for him," Felicia remarked.

"None taken," Shenzi smiled, "I'm surprised too, honestly."

"Ah," Felicia nodded, "What time is your date at?"

"3 o'clock, at the Big Mall."

Before long, it was time to leave for her date. After hastily getting dressed, relishing her dark clothes, she entered the car in the passenger seat with Friar Tuck waiting for her. "There's my little Goth girl," He smiled upon seeing her.

She giggled and blushed timidly again. "That's what Mom said when I woke up this morning."

"Did she really?"

"Yep," She smiled. "It feels good being myself again. Light and feminine just isn't my thing."

"I agree," He nodded as he drove, "It looked good on you, but this dark style really is for you."

"Yea," She shrugged. Soon, they arrived and he parked in front of the entrance. "Thanks for driving me here."

"It's not a problem, sweetheart," He kissed her cheek over her long bangs. "You just have fun on your date."

"I will," She nodded, unbuckling herself and opening her door. After she jumped out and stood on the sidewalk, he drove away as she walked to the entrance, where Chuckie was waiting for her.

"There she is," He smiled upon seeing her. She was wearing a navy blue lace short-sleeved top, a black camisole under it, a dark purple petticoat skirt, black vintage short heels, purple heart earrings with green flowers on them, a green extension in her long bangs, and a black headbow. Basically it was her outfit from yesterday, but in different colors.

"Hi Chuckie," She smiled at him. After a few minutes, they were sitting at a small table for two, with their respective meals in front of them.

"I bet it feels good to be yourself again, huh?"

"Yep," She nodded, "Girly just isn't my style."

"Although it looked good on you, I agree," Chuckie smiled, "Dark and mysterious really is for you." She blushed when he leaned forward over the table, and kissed her forehead. "Like I said yesterday: You're amazing, just the way you are. But I gotta admit, that brawl between you and Keith was pretty epic."

"It felt epic," She giggled, "He shoved my father to the ground, and I just snapped."

"Good for you, defending your family," He smiled.

"Thanks Chuck." She ate one of the pickles from her hamburger, "Not gonna lie, it was one of the best times of my life."

The redhead chuckled. "I bet it was." He took a bite out of his burger. A couple minutes later, they were finished with their lunches. Since it was still pretty early, they decided to hang out together, just the two of them, while their meals digested. "Hey Shen?" She looked up at him. "Even though you're perfect the way you are, I did like being able to see both of your eyes at once. No matter what anyone tells you, you have beautiful eyes." He kissed her temple and rested his head on hers.

"Thanks Chuckie," She smiled timidly, "You do too." She kissed his cheek and laid on his shoulder, as he held her closer. Her left hand was on his chest.

He noticed that she hadn't moved for at least a few minutes; He looked down, and smiled when he realized that she had fallen asleep in his hold. He laid his cheek on her forehead, as he stroked her soft hair soothingly. He was in disbelief that he was finally on a date with the girl of his dreams. After 3 years in the friend zone! Then again, they would've been boyfriend and girlfriend by now if he had realized his feelings for her earlier. He wished he had; Then they would definitely be a couple by now.

After another few minutes passed, he reluctantly decided that it was time for their day to come to an end. He looked down at Shenzi, and gently shook her shoulder. "Shen?" With a little moan of fatigue, her eyes blinked open.

"Hmm? D-did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "For a few minutes."

"Oh," She blushed timidly, "Sorry. You're just comfy."

"It's okay," He chuckled, "And um... thanks."

"No prob," She giggled, "What's up?"

"Well um... I think it's around time for us to head home."

"Aww," She pouted sadly, "I want this day to last forever."

"I do too," He brushed his fingers through her dark hair, "But I think our parents will be worried if we're out for too long. I'll call my dad and ask him to come get us." He took out his new cell phone and dialed his home number. As he talked to Chaz, Shenzi absentmindedly played with his shirt collar while laying on his shoulder again. After he hung up, he looked down at her. "He's on his way right now."

"Cool," She smiled up at him. "Chuckie, this was a very fun date. I really enjoyed it."

"I did too," His smile grew.

"Um, Chuckie I was wondering..." She played with his shirt collar timidly, "Do you want to um... have a picnic in the park when it's perfect outside sometime?"

"You want to go out with me again?"

"I do," She nodded.

Chuckie let a warm smile grow. "I'd love to." He cupped her cheek over her long bangs, and kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's wait for my dad outside." Hand-in-hand, they walked outside and sat on one of the benches by the entrance. As a nice, cool breeze blew on them, Shenzi laid on Chuckie's shoulder again, and he laid his head on hers gently, with one arm around her shoulders. When he stroked her hair, she almost fell asleep again. It was truly a perfect moment. After a couple minutes passed, a familiar car drove up. "There's Dad." The two walked up to the car, and sat in the back seats.

"So, how'd your date go?" Chaz asked them.

"It was perfect," Chuckie smiled.

"Yep," Shenzi agreed, "Just perfect."

High school was going to be great; She just knew it. But with Chuckie by her side, it wasn't going to be great. It was going to be wonderful.

* * *

Elsewhere, a large picture was hung up above a fireplace. It was of Shenzi, from the first day of school since the jobs for vice principal and gym coach were up for grabs. Her cardigan was fully open, so her flat belly was out for the world to see. "You're going to pay for costing me my job, Tuck," A male voice grumbled under his breath, "Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But I'll get you."

* * *

 **(A/N: The End! The prologue to the sequel will be up soon! I hope you enjoyed this super-long chapter, and this whole story in general! You know the disclaimer. I can't believe it's already done. It seems like it was only yesterday, I was writing the prologue. O,O The first fight was inspired by the Ned's Declassified episode "Jealousy" while the part about Shenzi getting a makeover courtesy of Angelica was inspired by the iCarly episode "iMake Sam Girlier.")**


End file.
